


Avengers x Reader Stories

by Mel_Malone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 43,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Malone/pseuds/Mel_Malone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots following a female reader (sorry, boys, I guess you can still read it, but beware) who (in most of them) has the powers of manipulation of water, fire, earth, plants, air, animals, time, magic, and light. Includes the Winter Soldier, Captain America, Black Widow, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Falcon, Thor, Loki, Phil Coulson (kind of), Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, and more are yet to come.  </p><p>    SOON TO COME:<br/>Nicholas J. Fury<br/>Maria Hill (maybe.... no promises.)<br/>Black Panther<br/>War Machine (Same as Agent Hill)</p><p>    MIGHT COME SOON:<br/>Ant-Man<br/>Spider-Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst. Night. Ever. (Drunk!Avengers x Reader)

It started out as a normal night in Avenger Tower. But then Tony got drunk. As did Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Loki, and Thor.

Tony hangs upside down from the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. Then he calls out, "Cap!"

"Yes?" Steve replies. Steve is trying to learn how to play Ratchet and Clank, but he keeps messing up, causing you to sit next to him and correct his movements and missed hits every five minutes.

"You can't get drunk, right?"

"Right."

"With HUMAN beer."

"Is there any other type?"

"Asgardian?"

"Never tried it."

"I wanna see you try it."

"I'm pretty sure Thor doesn't have any of that."

Loki strolls through the room with a beer bottle in hand, slurring, "Stash in his chambers under his bed."

Tony smirks. "Ha."

Steve just keeps trying to defeat the Blarg. "I'm not going to try it, Tony. Aah! What did I just fall in?"

You reply, "Lava. You can bounce off it once, but if you do it twice, you'll die."

"(Y/n), why don't you have a drink?" Tony slurs.

"Stark, just stop."

You didn't notice when Tony left the room, came back, and slipped some Asgardian wine into Steve's drink. As soon as he took a sip, the wine started to work.

\--- THREE HOURS OF CRAZINESS LATER ---

"CAW CAW, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Clint yells, running through the room. You sprint around, trying to keep the Avengers from messing up the tower.

Thor keeps summoning and throwing his hammer at Loki, who keeps teleporting out of the way. "HAPPY THORSDAY!" he yells, laughing. 

"It's Friday!" you shriek. Clint runs past you, still yelling the same thing.

You're sick of all the Avengers running rampant. You wish Pepper was here. They didn't drink when Pepper was around.

You use an air cushion to stop him. He slams against the air and falls to the floor. When you check him, you realize you may have broken his nose, but comfort yourself by saying that it's probably a strain.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," you yell out, too lazy to carry Clint somewhere yourself, "Get a suit down here to carry Hawkeye to a bathroom and lock the bathroom, just in case."

"Yes, Ms. (L/n)," the A.I. replies.

"By the way, ignore all of Tony's orders until tomorrow morning, please. He's drunk."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you."

A red suit comes and slings Clint over its shoulders before stalking off. 

Steve marches through the room with his shield, yelling the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan song.

"STEVE!" you bellow. "THAT WAS SEVENTY YEARS AGO! GIVE IT UP!"

You raise a bit of water from the sink to take the shield away from him and smack him really hard. A red mark blooms on his cheek as he collapses. You feel bad, so a little bit of water gathers on his face to heal him.

Natasha comes running through the room, shooting the walls. "I AM BLACK WIDOW, BITCHES!"

"Natasha, shut up!" you shout in reply. You cause another air cushion to stop her, but she darts away from it. You keep raising air cushions, but she keeps dodging them. Finally, you chase after her and push down on the pressure point in her shoulder. "J.A.R.V.I.S., I need two more suits for Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff."

"Three down," you hear Tony giggle from the other side of the room in a suit. "Three more to go."

"Four," you correct. "Four down."

"Oh, yes, I suppose I'm next on your list! Hahaha!"

"You sound like the Mad Hatter." You start walking over to him and raise the mask of his suit. "J.A.R.V.I.S., please have this suit bring Mr. Stark to the bathroom and lock him in there with the others."

Loki teleports behind you, grabs you by the waist, and mutters, "Hello, kitten."

"Let go of me, Joki."

Thor booms, "You heard the maiden; release her, Joki... I mean Loki."

"Never! You have that Jane human. (Y/n) is my human."

"Excuse me?" you ask.

Loki starts teleporting all over the room with you in his arms. Thor keeps trying to come after him to wrench you out of his grip.

"Loki," you gasp. "I swear to God, or Odin, or whatever, that if you don't stop, I will puke all over you."

"Oh, come on, kitten, you know you like it," he murmurs as he keeps teleporting. 

You turn around and place your hands on his shoulders and your lips on his lips. He kisses you back, but after a few seconds, the kiss starts to get a little... heated. Literally. You started summoning fire in your hands, hips, and mouth.

"Ow!" He screams, letting go of you and pushing you away. "That burns."

Thor chuckles, saying, "As the Midgardians would say, it looks like she's too hot for you, brother." 

"Thanks, Thor, and I'm sorry about this," you say as you summon a water whip.

"Sorry about wha-" He was cut off by the water whip smacking him and knocking him out. Loki laughs, but soon, the water whip smacks him as well.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., another two suits, please." Then you pause. "Where's Bruce, by the way?"

"He's collapsed by in the southwest corner of the room, Miss."

"Ah, thank you, send a suit for him as well. And make sure that the door is locked, and try to keep Tony from exiting the room. Okay?"

"Of course, Miss."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you can't get drunk."

"I'm nothing more than an artificial intelligence. And evidently Tony Stark's closest thing to a friend before he met the Avengers and Pepper."

You giggle, "You got that right!"

\--- The Next Morning... ---

"My head," Steve moans. "Stark, I'm gonna kill you."

"Where are we?" Bruce asks. "Uh, where's (Y/n)?"

"(Y/n), (Y/N)?!" Natasha shouts. 

You hop up from where you were resting on the floor across from the bathroom, rubbing your eyes sleepily. You ask, "Are you guys sober?"

"Yes," they all murmur.

Tony adds, "And hungover."

"Aww," you say teasingly, "Does someone want a couple icepacks and some shwarma?"

"Yes."

"Well, too bad! All you get is an extra hour in that cramped bathroom. And I made sure J.A.R.V.I.S. won't let you escape through the vents."

They all groan and curse you out.

"Love you too! This is what you get when you all get drunk! And Loki?"

"Yes?" you hear him ask.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, SOBER OR NOT, YOU BETTER BE SAVING MY LIFE OR ELSE I WILL END YOU!"

"Was he really that bad?" Nat asks.

"Pretty much, yeah. You all were. I was afraid Bruce and Tony would start making out."

"Yechhh."

"Anyway, have a good morning! I'm going to go have a margarita. Remember, J.A.R.V.I.S. won't let you out for exactly one hour. Bye!"

Once again, they all groan and curse you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister informed me some time ago that Homestuck fans get offended when Marvel fans say that "Caw-caw motherfuckers" thing for Hawkeye (And now, I guess, Falcon, too) and don't mention that it's originally from Homestuck. So there. It is originally from Homestuck. But it's still funny to use for a drunk Clint.


	2. Heartbreak (Avengers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with a really bad breakup and some of the Avengers try to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these one-shots/imagines/blurbs are from my Wattpad account, Mel_Malone, just so you know. These earlier ones are from when I started writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if they're not as good as later parts.

You lay on the couch across from the TV, sighing wistfully. You put your phone on the floor and left it on silent mode. Your Converses dangled over the edge as you hung upside down. You slid off the promise ring you wore on your right hand. A promise of love and loyalty. You let it float in the air, turning slowly. You were able to bend metal, like how you bend rock, you guessed. The small (f/c) gem shone in the light.

"How could he?" you thought. "I loved him so much and I gave him so much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Google Hangouts:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha? - Loki

Yes, Reindeer Games? - Natasha

You know about other Midgardian women, yes? - Loki

? - Natasha

Loki... - Natasha

Tell me you don't have a crush on someone. - Natasha

No, I mean what is wrong with (Y/n)? - Loki

What's she doing? - Natasha

She's hanging upside down from the couch and looking pretty sad. - Steve

Are you guys both watching her? Do we have a love triangle here? - Tony

NO! - Loki

No. - Steve

She's started singing. - Loki

What is she singing? - Natasha

Maybe you're better off with her - Loki

I think she's better for you - Steve

I forgot how great it felt to be us - Loki

Guess I got carried away - Steve

I had to use you to make me feel loved, but I don't care about that now - Loki

I see a tower built out of my mistakes and it all comes crashing down - Steve

Is there something I can't do? - Loki

Is there something I can't do? - Steve

Is there something I can't do? - Loki

Can I make it up to you? - Steve

.... - Natasha

Crap. - Natasha

What? - Steve

~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to you...  
~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha strolls into the room and sits next to you. She asks, "You okay?"

You shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's not good enough for me. What's wrong?"

"Joshua's cheating on me."

"What?!"

"I saw him making out with another girl across the street. Guess he forgot I live here. It's nothing. He's an idiot, I don't even know what I saw in him!" You grow angry, and Natasha moves a little away from you as tiny flames erupt from your hands, a wolf enters the room, and the ring crumples into a ball as if it's paper and not metal.

"Where does he live?" Natasha asks. She's not kidding. She's serious. She wants to go over to his house and humiliate him or threaten him into at least apologizing to you.

"Nat, don't waste your time on him."

You clap your hands and the small metal ball disappears. It ends up landing on his head where ever he is. He'll get the message. The wolf walks over to you and nuzzles against your head. You reach up and pet it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Google Hangouts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you find out where Joshua Nesmith lives? - Natasha

Yep. - Tony

You want us to come with you? - Steve

He'll pay for hurting (Y/n). - Clint

Oh, I think (Y/n) will feel better if she discovers that he's been tied to the top of the Empire State Building in his underwear. - Natasha

I'll get Mark 107. - Tony


	3. That Time of the Month (Avengers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to escape from the Avengers for one day every month. This time, however, they follow her to see where she's been going.

The Avengers started to wonder about you. For one night every month, you would sneak out of the Tower with a duffel bag. They would never know, you thought. Yeah, they'd never have even thought to wonder about you. Until you asked Bruce if he had any chlorine-and-water-proof temporary adhesive. Not even then. It was when you asked him for a gallon of the mystery adhesive.

This month, by the time you try to walk out of the Tower, Bruce told everyone and they were blocking all the exits.

"Guys," you start to warn them, "I swear to God, if you don't let me out, I'm going to just jump off the building and fly off with a pegasus."

"We all know you can't summon mythical creatures," Natasha dismisses.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is I can also do this!" you say as you open the window and jump out with your (favorite color) duffel bag.

They all rush to the window and see you've landed on an air cushion and have started riding a horse to wherever you plan on going.

So they decide to follow you.

You urge the horse to move faster, beg it.

You notice Steve's right beside you on his motorcycle.

"I'm going to regret this," you mutter under your breath.

You jump off the horse and urge the metal in his motorcycle to stop and buck like a bull. Soon Steve is thrown off.

"Sorry, Stevie!" you yell as you hop on his bike. "But you all can't catch up to me."

You speed as fast as the speed limits will allow, occasionally running a light or two. Eventually, you make it to your friend's house without any other disturbances from the Avengers.

She and all your other non-super friends are waiting right by her car for you. You hop in the passenger seat and tell them about what the Avengers are trying to do.

Giovanna just laughs. "Like they would be interested in our monthly bucket list."

Leanjy agrees, "Last time, we just went roller and ice-skating after getting drunk. Why would they even care about this?"

"Well they can't come this week. It's going to be the best yet!" you exclaim as Giovanna pulls over at the club. "Did you all bring the glow sticks?"

"All five hundred of them!" Grace says. "You got the glue?"

"Yup."

You take off your jacket and baggy jeans to reveal a crop top and a pair of shorty shorts.

"Dancing and swimming in a pool with glow sticks. Now remember, we can't get drunk. Dance with any guy you like, any way you like. Just no drinking!"

"We got it!" Leanjy says. "You don't have to remind me that last month was more fun in that aspect!"

You roll your eyes at your wild friend. Then you remember that you're the wild one.

You open the door and walk with your friends inside, knowing that your friends' boyfriends would be waiting inside. You were the only single one. But that meant you could dance with whoever you wanted to, especially your friend and crush Minho. You find him in the crowd instantly. And he finds you. The club isn't that packed, as it never is, and you two move to each other with ease.

"Hey, (Y/n)," he nervously greet you.

"Hi, Minho. Did you bring Jason, Thomas, and David?" 

"Yep. Did you girls get the--"

"Glow sticks and glue? Yep."

He smiles and you two just have that short awkward moment before you just dance with each other and have fun. As soon as I Wish by Cher Lloyd starts, that awkward moment disintegrates.

But you don't notice the Avengers have all caught up to you and are at the club. Of course, they're all in regular clothes. Thank God, or else they would've caused a scene. They are surprised though, to see you dancing with a guy they've never met or even heard of.

It isn't until Move by Little Mix starts to play that you notice them all gawking at you. You scowl at them angrily, then smile at Minho. You raise your hand and pray Minho doesn't see the white mist that appears at the tips of your fingers before you get ready to use magic to transport them back to the Tower. Unfortunately, some people move in your way.

"Damn it," you mumble.

Minho still doesn't notice, not even the other two dozen attempts you make during the song.

Then your heart sinks when Still Into You plays. Damn Paramore.

Before you get to the end of the song, Natasha comes up, taps you on your shoulder, and drags you away from him.

"What the hell, Nat?!"

"Sorry, I lost Rochambeau."

"You can just say Rock, Paper, Scissors!" 

"Nah."

She doesn't let go of your arm until she's brought you to the other Avengers. And of course, Minho and the others follow you, their friend, as you get dragged off by a mysterious redhead.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks.

"Hanging out with normal people!" you respond.

"I'm normal," Steve grumbles. "Well, I'm the most normal."

Nat says, "No, I am."

"I'll try not to be offended," Clint announces, crossing his arms.

"Normal people don't follow their best friends to wherever they go with their NORMAL friends!" you interrupt their argument.

Stark shrugs. "She's right."

"Of course I'm right!" you shout.

"But why did you need a gallon of glue?" Bruce asks.

Grace says, "Oh, we need that for---mmhhmph."

Thomas interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss to shut her up. He could sense that you really didn't want the Avengers to be with all eight of you. So could the others. But Grace was still kind of focusing on the fact that the Avengers were right in the same club as her.

"Thanks," you mutter to Thomas.

He sticks a thumbs-up to you.

You turn to the Avengers. "You can leave now."

"Why do you not want us around, Lady (Y/n)?" Thor asks.

"Thor, it's not that I don't want you guys around. It's that sometimes I need a break between the Pop-Tarts and the Hawk and the star-spangled man with a plan and the suits and the Reindeer Games. And, like, every other crazy stupid thing you guys do. Mainly Tony, though."

"What did I do?" he asks, feigning ignorance.

"More like, what didn't you do?" Loki mumbles.

You nod at him.

"Guys, just give me this one night---"

"You've had 'one night'," Steve interrupts. "You've had one night every month for the past year. And you did it behind our backs. Now, we wanna have this 'one night' with you. And we're going to have it with you. Whether you want us to or not."

You rub the back of your neck nervously. Natasha, Tony, Steve, Loki, Thor, Hawkeye, Bruce, Giovanna, Grace, Leanjy, David, Thomas, Minho, Jason, and you. It was great when it was you and the girls. It was okay when the guys came. Would it still be okay if the Avengers join as well?

"Fine," you finally mutter. "But it's getting to be the time we have to get to the pool. And you guys don't look like you're ready to swim."

Bruce speaks up, "Um, we actually are wearing our bathing suits under our clothes. Remember, you asked for a water- and chlorine-proof adhesive."

"Just call it pool-proof glue, Bruce," you say under your breath.

~~~~~~~~

In four cars, your party of fifteen drives to Minho's apartment complex. In the car, you and the girls slips off your shirts and short to reveal bikinis. You grab your duffel bag with the glue and Leanjy and Giovanna split the glowsticks between themselves.

Minho walks out of his car in his swimming trunks and puts his arm around you.

"This is gonna be awesome," he says.

"Of course it is. You're here."

He smiles, and replies, "Well, yeah. I am pretty awesome."

You giggle.

Your large group of friends finally makes it to the pool. You all climb over the fence at the pool, since there's a no-one-allowed-after-dusk rule. Leanjy and Giovanna set down the buckets of glowsticks and you pull out the glue. You poke a hole in the lid with a temporary ice knife. Everyone steps back and let you do your thing.

The glowsticks slowly rise up, the air propelling them. Some are clipped together to make bracelets, anklets, necklaces, and belts, but the rest form a circle in the air as the glue soon rises up along with them. The glue sloshes around the exact center of all the glowsticks, which are now sinking down to the pool. They snap themselves and shake a bit before going down under the water and attaching themselves to the pool walls.

Your friends applaud your powers and you humbly take a bow before you slip on a glowing belt necklace, bracelet, and two anklets and dive down under the water.

Above the pool, the glowsticks provide light. But in the water, they create a beautiful array of colors. You form an air bubble around your mouth and nose and sit at the bottom of the pool. Soon, the others join you underwater. Although, they can't make air bubbles, so they can only view the colors for so long. Eventually, you come up.

"Wow," Nat says. "I almost thought you drowned down there."

Tony says, "You sure know how to have fun without alcohol. Even if technically the only non-alcoholic fun is designing suits."

You reply, "Tony, make a (f/c) suit, then we'll talk about your making suits being fun."

The Avengers and your friends chat about you and hilarious times they've each had. You listen and watch quietly. You figure maybe this time next month all of them can do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry if this sucks; this was just when I started writing. I get better, don't worry.


	4. The Girl Next-Door (Avengers x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first request ever! Ah, memories. I tried to make it fluffy.

"Oh, wow, Nat," you mutter as you listen to her story about how SHIELD fell. "That's actually what happened? God, I could've gotten a job there and helped out."

"Yeah. Damn Pierce...," she responds. 

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Hot, black."

You toss a tablespoonful of instant coffee grains in the air, which are instantly caught by water floating in midair. The browning water swirls over to above your palm, where a small (f/c) flame bursts into life. Once the water is heated, it moves through the air to the cup standing in front of Natasha.

"You know, (Y/n), we really could use a girl of your talents in the Avengers," she reminds you.

"Nat, if you need me, just do what you guys always do, and call me."

She takes a sip from her coffee before responding. "What if we can't?"

"I'll know if something's wrong."

"How?"

You teleport across the living room. "Magic," you say like you're some TV character. You teleport back to her.

She chuckles, sipping her coffee.

~~~~~

"Scrambled eggs?" you ask Loki and Thor from your kitchen. 

Thor responds, "Do you have the Tarts of Pop?"

{I can't stop laughing at that. Tarts of Pop.}

You chuckle. "You really are obsessed with Pop-Tarts, aren't you? Loki, will you be having the same?"

"No, thank you. I'll have the eggs."

While Loki and Thor tell you about the good old days back on Asgard, you keep making them breakfast. Just before Thor begins telling you about a mission to one of the farther planets of the nine realms, you hand them both plates of breakfast.

"Anything to drink with that? Hot coffee, iced coffee, juice?"

"Coffee," Thor responds. "Please, Lady (Y/n)."

Loki politely shakes his head. 

As you quietly eat your breakfast and listen to their stories, you eventually start to feel a bit of tension between the two. That's because they're getting to the story of how Thor met Jane. The story of how Loki became officially a villain (For only a short time here. Now he's good. Ish.). Before Loki starts yelling at Thor, a wall of light cascades in front of the two of them.

"Loki," you say tiredly, exasperated at how often you have to say this. You hold your head in your hands and sigh, "Thor loves you so much. Please try to behave. Or else."

He scoffs at you. 

"And what will you do to me if I refuse to listen?"

Time literally paused for a second as you shoot out your arm in front of his face, your hand tightened into a fist. Small and soft gold and green flames ripple across your skin. When time resumes, Loki finds your hand magically near his face. And also, you know, covered in fire.

He instantly jumps back and shouts, "Fine!"

The fire instantly dissipates. You smile evilly and the wall of light falls. Thor rubs his eyes. You quietly continue eating. Thor keeps telling the story, and Loki behaves. Any time you believe he's about to start acting out, you raise your fist cautiously.

~~~~~

You sympathetically take Steve's hand as he tears up after telling you about Peggy.

"Oh, Steve," you murmur. "It's okay, from the way it sounds, she loved you too."

"Yeah, she said she did... before she... died." He frowns and sighs.

"Oh." 

You hesitate for a moment before remembering your boyfriend in the Marines. How you felt when he left on a mission and never came back. You get up, slipping your hand out from under his, and walk around the table. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders.

"If someone loved you before," you softly say in his ear, "someone else can love you now. Besides, you're Steven Grant Rogers. You are amazing."

He reaches up and rubs your arm. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me for saying the truth about you."

~~~~~

"Whoo-hoo!" Sam yells.

"Shhh!" you hiss. "People will hear!"

"Sorry," he says, hovering next to you. "It's just, I've never flown without the wings."

"Dude, flying without wings is my whole life."

"I know."

"By the way, you can just walk on the air, you know. You can't really tread air like you can tread water."

He notices your solid stature in the sky. "It's more fun this way. Loosen up. You're so stiff."

"Says Mr. Military Man!"

"Hey, at least I'm not stiff like you."

You stick your tongue out at him. He does the same to you.

You grab his hand and pull him to the top of a skyscraper.

"Watch this," you whisper. You take in a deep breath, closing your eyes. Then you exhale through your mouth, and when you open your eyes, the clouds clear.

"Whoa. All the stars up there tonight."

"That's not it." 

You focus. Like, really focus. On each individual star and its light. The lights expand and contract clearly and slowly, like each star is breathing.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah," you finally muster up the energy to say while still focusing on the lights. When they stop twinkling visibly, you continue. "But it's really draining. I need a minute to catch my breath."

He pulls you close in a friendly embrace. "You're a cool girl, you know?"

You feign arrogance similar to Tony's. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." You both chuckle for a second. "But so are you, Falcon."

"Thanks."

~~~~~~

You open your front door and see Clint, Bruce, and Tony.

"Hi, Bruce," you say kindly. You glare at the others. "You two can go away."

Tony smiles and walks in without an invitation. He puts his arm around you, guides you back inside, and starts speaking, "Yeah, no, sorry, we come as a set."

"Fuck," you mutter under your breath. "How do you not go Hulk all the time?"

"A Jedi must learn patience, young padawan," Bruce says, following you and Clint inside and closing the door.

"Ah, you just think about Star Wars and your other fandoms, don't you?"

Clint laughs. "Oh, God, Bruce, you're a fanboy!"

Bruce stares daggers at Clint, causing him to stop laughing.

You cut the silence. "So, no offense to Bruce and only Bruce, but why are you all here? In my house?"

Tony stops in his tracks. "I will also try not to be offended. And neighbor, we're here for one thing and one thing only."

"Well, actually multiple things," Clint corrects.

"You see, Nat, Loki, Thor, Sam, and good old Capsicle told us what a wonderful time they all have when they hang out with you. And we're bored, so we want to hang out with you."

You look at him skeptically. "Pepper hid the drinks, the bow, and changed the password to the lock on the lab, didn't she?"

They all nod solemnly.

"And now all three of you are stuck with me for the next hour?"

"Three," Bruce says.

You sigh. "Whiskey in my top left kitchen cabinet, guns and shooting ranges out back, and I have a whole computer room."

"Thank you!" they all say in unison as they go separate directions to get to what they need.

"And, Clint?" you shout after him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't shoot anything but the targets, and no guns in my house!"

"You take the fun out of everything!"

"You guys are taking everything fun!"

~~~~~~

That's the way you always are with all the Avengers, being their neighbor. Best friend, mediator, secret-keeper, and babysitter. You didn't think it was dangerous to know them. You didn't think that at all.

~~~~~

You're busy making dinner for yourself when you hear a knock on the door. Well, it's more like someone banging on your door. You turn off the stove and put down the pan. You stroll to the door, rubbing off the flour on your hands.

You look through the peephole, and see a hand. Well, a palm. 

"What the--?" 

You summon your ax to your hand and cautiously open the door.

It's not enough.

You get pushed back inside, a swarm of people entering your house. You recognize the logo on the wrist of one of the people who snatched your ax. 

It's HYDRA.

~~~~~

You helplessly shout as you punch the glass of the container they've sealed you in as you've done for the past few weeks. It's made of some kind of material that shuts off your powers.

You look down at your arms, the scars on them. HYDRA's heads of interrogation decided it would be fun to cut you with your own axes. Despite their efforts, though, you still hadn't leaked anything about the Avengers.

"Please give up!" one of the HYDRA scientist yells. "That is based off SHIELD's design to hold the Hulk. Let's not forget, it also held Loki."

"IT DIDN'T HOLD THOR!!!!!" you shout into the one microphone in the container.

After he recovers from the loudness and the feedback, he responds, "Do you have a Mjolnir? No? Didn't think so."

You shriek as you punch the glass again. And again. And again. You keep shouting as you do so. "Even without my powers, I can still take all of you on!"

"Not what you showed us at your house."

"You cheated!"

The foreign head scientist smirks.

You continue yelling anyway. "You Jerry bastard! Go to hell. Your founder did, I believe. I'm sure it was very enjoyable. FOR ALL WHO KNEW HIM!!!! He deserved to die, and so do all of you!"

"You know if you just tell us everything about the Avengers and how you got your powers, we'll just set you free, right? No matter how... atrocious your behavior gets."

You stop for a moment. Your eyes widen and your face lights up. "Really? You swear?" After he nods, you smile. "I'll be set free? Well, then. First things first. How I got my powers. NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU GERMAN SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"I am Swiss!"

"Lemme count how many fucks I give. Hmm. None!"

You start banging on the glass again. Then kicking. Then throwing and slamming your whole body against it. You start to get more and more desperate. Soon, you curl up, your back against the glass, and start crying.

"Someone save me," you whisper. "Please."

You close your eyes, and pray that maybe the Avengers will find you soon.

No, they won't. I'm not even important. If I want to get out of here, I'd have to do it myself.

"But there's nothing I can do," you quietly sob into your knees. You close your eyes and prepare yourself for a dark and terrible slumber. But your eyes flash open when you hear the alarm.

The scientist from earlier starts shouting. "Secure the prisoner! Make sure she doesn't escape!"

You sit up straight and look up hopefully. You brush a strand of hair behind your ear as you get up and make your way to the microphone. 

"Guys? Avengers? A-a-are you there? Tell me it's you. Send me a sign. I'm here. I need you."

All of a sudden, something bounces off the walls of the adjoining hallway and into your prison. It manages to fly straight into the glass, cracking it as it gets stuck. You smile as you realize what it is.

It's Steve's shield.

As the cracks spread and spiral like a creepy spiderweb, you feel your powers slowly coming back. You shift the shield. The cracks grow faster and in greater numbers. More power equals more movement of the shield equals more cracks equals more power. Before you know it, the shield flies off and back to shatter the glass completely.

You cross your arms over your head and turn as the air immediately around you swirls around each individual piece of glass and stops them before turning each one into small shards. Then sand-like grains before they become a fine powder that falls harmlessly.

The HYDRA soldiers' eyes flash in horror as they realize what's just happened. You still stand where you used to be contained, the floor of the container now acting as a pedestal holding you high up above your prey.

And the Avengers come rushing in. The moment seems absolutely perfect, like a movie. You throw Steve's shield back to him and he catches it with a wink. You smile, and feel your (f/c) armor magically appear in place of your previous white clothes. An ax materializes in your hands and you can hear the roars, howls, and screeches of animals you've just summoned.

"This is going to be fun," you say as you turn to the head scientist. "Hi, how ya doin'?"

"Not so hot," he replies as he gulps nervously.

~~~~~ Time Skip Courtesy of The First Doctor~~~~~

You tiredly fall after the last HYDRA man does.

"(Y/N)!!" Sam shouts as you collapse.

When you hit the ground, your eyelids feel so heavy, like they hold the weight of the world on them.

You feel Tony lift you up in the suit before you pass out.

~~~~~Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Skip~~~~~

"Is she alright?" Natasha asks.

"Those cuts," Steve winces. "Are they going to heal?"

"Is Lady (Y/N) going to live?" Thor inquires.

Your eyes open, and you try to sit up, but with that action comes a lot of coughing.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony greets you. "Just relax. Take it easy on yourself, huh?"

"The doctor said you're going to need some time to rest," Sam says.

Loki just holds your hand. It surprises you because for once, not only is he being nice and sensitive, he's also not talking very much.

"You realize what you're going to have to do now?" Bruce questions. "We need to be with you to protect you."

"What?" you murmur softly.

"Shh. You're going to have to move in with us," Clint clarifies. "And along with moving into Avengers Tower comes the promotion from neighbor to Avenger."

"You mean it?" you manage to say.

"Yes," they all say in unison. "Now rest!"

You lean back in the bed and smile. You're going to be an Avenger.


	5. The Start/How ReaderChan Joined the Avengers(Avengers x Reader)

Fury slaps a folder on the table. The Avengers all stare at it for a second.

"This is an emergency. You all know that, or else I wouldn't be here," Fury says.

Steve slides the folder closer to him and opens it. Out fall pictures of a woman, from when she was a baby to a teen to a young woman. She has (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. But that's not what really catches his eye. It's the multiple pictures of her in camouflage, doing sprints or push-ups or other various exercises. The picture of her in a Marines uniform with multiple medals on her chest. The picture of her with a Navy outfit. The picture of her running to a building with a red cross on it. Then it hits him --- she's a soldier. Possibly a nurse.

 

Name: (L/n), (F/N) {(M/n)}

 

Eye color: (e/c)

 

Hair color: (e/c)

 

Species: Human/Time-Lord 

 

Aliases: Mother Nature, Jane Doe, Melody Malone, Prof. Song, Connie Maheswaran, Sapphire Garnet, Lily Potter, Korra

 

Affiliations: Luna University, Bristol University, Cornell University, U.S. Marines, U.S. Navy, NYPD, CIA, FBI, SHIELD

 

DOB: (MM/DD/1990)

 

Place of Origin: Brooklyn, NY

 

Status: Alive and Active

 

Power(s): Geokinesis, hydrokinesis, atmokinesis, pyrokinesis, phtyokinesis, thiriokinesis, sorcery

 

Languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Romanian, Russian, German, Hebrew, Sign Language, Braille, Morse Code

 

Health Concerns: Allergic to penicillin

 

Current Location: Unknown

 

Steve looks up from the folder. "You want us to retrieve her?"

Fury nods, "She could be a great asset to our team. You see all her abilities, all her training?"

Steve passes the folder to Tony. He asks, "How are we supposed to find her?"

"We believe she's in the Amazon rain-forest. That's the place her powers would be unstoppable. The humidity, the heat, the air, the animals, plants, ground. The one place she could really be safe if she was looking to run."

"Looking to run?" Tony asks. "Why would she be doing that?"

"She got on HYDRA's radar in a bad way. A way worse than them just being interested in having her. You remember when we found out HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD? She took out a lot of HYDRA agents and healed a lot of SHIELD agents."

"How did she get her powers?" Clint asks.

"Her mother was a scientist. She couldn't stand her baby not being able to hear, so she designed a chip that was supposed to be able to permanently give her child hearing. When she installed it in the child's brain, it turns out that the chip didn't work. Not in the way she intended it to work."

Steve asks, "Is she with anyone? Anyone we can track?"

"She's like me; she finds she either can't trust people or that she's better off without them." Fury pauses. "She's also emotionally unstable. She can control her powers, but may lose that control if she's upset. Like the other day in the Amazon when a small patch of jungle became a desert wasteland."

"Is she dangerous?" Loki asks, finally coming into the room.

"Would you all be here if she wasn't? Now, we only need some of you to go. Steve, you take Sam, Natasha, Bruce, and Loki, and head out to the Amazon. The rest of you, stay here, but be alert."

~~~~~

You run through the forest, your pack at your heels. These animals are your family, this forest is your home. Ever since you were discharged from the Marines....

~~~Memory Junk.....~~~

You pant, curled up in the corner of the triage room.

"Need a cup of coffee?"

You look up and see B.J., the surgeon you work with, and his goofy mustache.

"I need a peaceful world with no bloodshed."

"You sound like Pierce."

"Well, maybe we all could take a page from his book."

B.J. sits next to you.

"I can't do it anymore," you say. "I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I've watched too many people come through here. Too many people I know. We just fix 'em up to get broken again. Why? Why do they have to keep going back? Why can't they hurt themselves once and go back home?"

"Because we need them."

"No, that's wrong." You pause. "There's just too much blood. I'll never wash it off my hands. Or my boots. Or these clothes. It's too much. And I just can't. I can't."

~~~Now~~~

Some of wolves howl at the moon as you stop. Out of nowhere, though, they start growling.

"Aiyana," you mutter to the silver wolf. "Do not attack. Retrieve."

The wolf's body tenses up as she disappears into the shadows.

You slip out the two axes that are strapped to your back and grip them tightly.

"The rest of you," you continue to order, "defend."

The wolves surround you. To be honest, wolves don't belong in South America. But somehow you found a pack when you needed one.

And you really needed one.

~~~More Memory Junk~~~

You cry. You cry and cry and cry as silently as you possibly can.

B.J.... he was the closest thing you ever had to family. Why? Why?

His death emotionally compromised you beyond belief. So you were discharged. You grieved with his wife as soon as you got home, but when you finally make it to your house, where you live alone, you cry all the tears you had to hold back in front of everyone else.

That's when you hear the howling. At first, one wolf. Then many. Right outside your house.

~~~Now (again)~~~

"Aaaah!"

You head turns towards the scream's origin.

"Oh, come on, Sam, it's just a wolf. You've faced worse." A woman's voice.

"Its eyes are weird, Nat!"

"Guys, seriously?" a third voice prompts.

"It's HYDRA," you murmur. "Ugh, I knew I should have tried to get here the safe way." You flick your hand towards the source of the voices and two more wolves follow Aiyana's tracks.

You hear a twig snap behind you, and you pretend not to.

Because whoever's behind you doesn't notice that you're not holding your axes anymore. They hover to become level with the face of your ambusher. {Pretty sure that's not a word, but just bear with me here.}

You turn around, and a curl of your hair flows onto your forehead. You come face-to-face with an older man with black hair. He looks at the axes with terror.

"Who are you?" you ask harshly.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, I work with SHIELD, really I'm just a scientist, and I don't know why I'm here!" {A/N: Neither does author-chan. *shrugs* Why shouldn't you be there?} He looks behind you and gives a slight sigh of relief. "Help me out here, guys!"

You turn back around to see three men and a woman being pushed forward by your three wolves. The woman has scarlet hair (hehe, Scarlett) and is in a black shirt with jeans and sneakers. The man with black hair is in a suit and a big overcoat with a scarf. The blonde man wears a blue plaid shirt, a brown leather jacket, and khakis. The man with dark skin wears a tight gray shirt, jeans, and work boots.

Your axes instantly slip into your hands and vines latch onto the legs of the people. You point one ax at Dr. Bruce Banner, and the other at the people in front of you. In the slight distance you can hear roars from lions and tigers and screeches from predatory birds.

"I assume you went for a casual look," you say coolly. "But your friend in the overcoat really should learn how to dress in a rainforest."

You hear thunder start all around you. The man with black hair whimpers.

"Don't like thunder?" you ask, not really caring.

"I only dread what comes with it," he says.

"And what would that be?"

"Backup," the red-haired woman mutters.

You roll your eyes. "If anyone dares to come here, I will not guarantee their safety."

"Why not?" Bruce asks. "Why not just capture them like you did us?"

"Is it because if they frighten you, your powers will be uncontrollable?" the man who was previously whimpering taunts you.

One of the wolves start growling at him. The man glares at the creature. He snarls back at it. It winces.

"Who are you all?" you ask.

"We used to work with SHIELD," the blonde beauty says.

"SHIELD? Real SHIELD or HYDRA?" you inquire, getting defensive.

"Real SHIELD. I promise. Please, we know you're powerful. We're the Avengers. Haven't you heard what happened in New York?"

"You all did that?"

"Well, not all of us," the dark-skinned man says.

"Sam!" the red-head scolds.

"Hey, I ain't getting blamed for that."

"Anyway," Blondie continues, "We're here to keep you safe from HYDRA, and you can help us fight against them."

Vines slowly wrap around your ankles as you contemplate this.

"If," you begin, "If I don't like what I see, I can leave?"

"Yes, ma'am," he promises.

"You're not lying to me?"

"Yes."

You step up to the blonde man and kiss him on the lips, and your ax pointed at Dr. Banner drops. Of course, Blondie is completely shocked, but his lips glimmer white for a second.

"Magic," you whisper in explanation. "If you're lying to me, you and your friends die instantly."

{Also, my excuse for you kissing Steve fucking Rogers. You're all welcome.}

His sapphire eyes somehow widen even more, but he nods.

"Come with us, (y/n).

~~~~~

You know Tony Stark. You hate him. He's an arrogant and rude little bastard.

"So," Tony begins as you walk through the halls of the helicarrier to the meeting room, "(Y/n), right? I remember you. I don't exactly know how, but I'm hoping it was a great night for you."

"No. Now get away from me."

"How, may I ask--"

"You may not ask."

"--how did you get on SHIELD's radar at first?"

You don't answer.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to do to you what I do to Bruce and get out the mini-taser."

"Get away from me."

"So feisty. Just answer the question."

You shove him against the wall, muttering, "You can't take a hint, can you, Stark?"

"Agent (l/n)!" a voice calls.

Nicholas J. Fury.

"I'm a former agent now, sir," you correct him, turning away from Stark and freeing him.

"No you're not. You've always been loyal to SHIELD."

"But there is no SHIELD anymore."

"There's... something being arranged." Fury gives a slight smile. "In the meantime, we'd like you to join the Avengers Initiative."

You scowl at Tony.

"Do I have to work with him?" you ask.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to live with him and try not to kill him."

"What about the others I met?"

"You'll be living with them as well."

"Ah. Okay. They outweigh Stark."

Tony pouts and mutters something under his breath.

"I'll consider the offer, sir," you declare to Fury.

Fury tells you two to hurry and get to the meeting.

"So," Stark continues. "You were an agent of SHIELD." (TV show reference!)

"Dude, can you just stop? Get me angry and this whole helicarrier becomes a ball of tin foil. Or rather, all your suits on this helicarrier."

Stark gulps, "You wouldn't dare mess with my babies!"

"Try me."


	6. Just Trust Me (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to explain this... okay so someone requested a sequel to "The Start" and I was working on this, and I just thought, "I can fit this in. This could work as a sequel." Really, it was meant to stand alone, but it can also work as a sequel, so. Yeah.

You isolated yourself. It's true. Because of your powers, you always stayed alone.

Then the Avengers came along. They tried to "play nice" and "make friends" but it wouldn't work. Honestly, they should be glad that you agreed to work with them. You were fine, since really, no one tried to get too close, except Steve or Tony. They mainly respected your space.

That was until he joined the Avengers, too. James Buchanan Barnes. He hung around Steve most of the time in the beginning, but then he started to edge his way closer to you, either not knowing that you like being alone, or blatantly disregarding it. Eventually, you started to avoid him and ignore him as much as you could. Truthfully, it was hard, saying no to him, but you managed it.

You're busy doing chin-ups in the gym when Steve calls your name. You set yourself down before turning to him.

"What?" you ask, long past tired of his attempts to befriend you.

"We need to talk."

You lean against the Gravitron machine and ask, "About?"

"My friend, Bucky."

"Hm, no," you mutter, beginning to get back on the machine. 

He holds down the weights and frowns up at you (for once, instead of down at you), scolding, "You can't just keep doing this, you know. You have to let people in. If not me, then at least try it with Bucky. He knows what it's like to be alone, to go through hell because of his abilities."

You bend over, so you can look him straight in the eye. "No one knows the way I know." Seven words. That's probably the most you've ever said to Rogers at once before.

"He comes closest."

"Doubt it." You hop off the machine and stalk off to your bedroom.

As per the norm, once you get there, you start playing your music. You drown out the world and lose yourself in the medleys. Sometimes, you dance. Today, you just wanted to rest.

~~~Time-Skip From the Tenth Doctor~~~

You're in the living room, reading. You like to be alone when you read, but you also like to be comfortable, laying down on the couch.

"Enjoying that book?"

You jump and the temperature in the room goes down to zero, but as soon as you notice it's just Bucky, you let the room warm up a bit.

"Whoa, calm down. You're safe," he urges. He sits on the couch next to your feet.

You roll your eyes at him. As if you're safe anywhere near Stark or any of these other half-cocked "Avengers". 

"What are you reading?" 

You shift the book so he can see the cover and go away.

"Oh, the collective works of Shakespeare? Impressive. My favorite is 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

Your eyes dart up to him and back to the book. Huh. What a coincidence. That's what your reading right now. Did he know?

"Look,(Y/n), you're going to have to talk to me sometime."

"Nah."

"You actually are!" You glare back up at him. "Just trust me! You can't keep avoiding people or shutting them out for whatever reason! It's not going to help you!"

You sit up and angrily yell back at him, "Maybe I don't want help! Maybe I'm not the one who needs it! Maybe you shouldn't judge me or yell at me for whatever reason when you don't know me!"

He stares at you for a minute before responding, "I know that look in your eyes. Sad, and angry. Not just with yourself, although that's very evident, but with the world. I see the anger at the world in Steve, too. He used to want to fight for our country like any other American. Now he's questioning what this country's coming to.

"And I see the sadness in yourself every time I look in the mirror. I nearly killed Steve multiple times. It took the last time for me to realize who he was. I thought it was too late for me to apologize, too late for me to make it up to him. But he forgave me anyway."

You sniffle, wiping tears from your eyes with your sleeve. "I lost my friend, B.J. I had my powers. Uncontrollable though they were, I still could've saved him! Or at least tried to. I chose not to because I thought I would be hunted by SHIELD, HYDRA, and everything in between."

His arm wraps around you. Not the metal one, of course. You've deduced by now that he tries to use it as little as possible, despite being left-handed. It's easy for him because he was always taught to do things with his right hand by his parents.

"You did what you could, I'm sure," he tries to console you.

"No, I didn't! If I did, he would still be alive."

"You don't know that."

"But I do." You lean your head on his shoulder. 

"Now you can avoid more people dying by helping us keep the world safe. It might be done more efficiently if you talk to us."

"I can't." You lift your head up and take his arm from your shoulder before getting up from the couch and walking to the other side of the coffee table. "My powers are still pretty uncontrollable. I could hurt anyone at any time, and I don't wanna do that! I don't need help from any of you. You all need help against me."

"That's not true. Just trust me," Bucky pleads, standing up. "I've seen you use your powers, you've got it under control! Please, (Y/n), you can't keep distancing yourself!"

"It doesn't matter if I can or can't, I have to!"

"You're not going to hurt me! Look!" He pulls his shirt off. 

"What are your abs supposed to prove?" you ask as he does so.

"Look at my arm! Look at where the skin fused with the metal. In the years since I got this arm, the skin's still burned and damaged. Moreover, this isn't an actual arm, just a hunk of metal. I can't feel with these fingers! I can't hold a girl with this arm and feel her hair brushing it. It doesn't register hot or cold, rough or soft. It's just... here. I don't even know how I'm able to move it! You can't hurt me because there's nothing worse anyone else can do to me after this, (Y/n)."

You approach him, your fingers grazing up the metal arm and onto the verge between skin and metal. "I'm sorry. I didn't fully consider... this."

"I know you didn't. I wouldn't expect you to."

You hesitate before wrapping your arms around him. Your head leans forward and falls on his shoulder.

Maybe it's good to trust him. You need a friend. You couldn't make a better choice.


	7. A One-Shot (Avengers x Reader)

You and the Avengers are all fighting your way through a group of HYDRA to infiltrate one of their bases. It isn't until the sixth or seventh HYDRA you knock out that you realize something -- humans are mainly made of water.

You back away from the group and focus on the water in their veins, in their blood. Suddenly, they all stop moving, with the exception of the Avengers. They all look at you, as if they never expected you to be able to do this.

"Go!" you yell. "I'm--- fine!"

It takes all of your focus and energy to control each and every HYDRA agent.

The Avengers go ahead like you said to infiltrate the base. But just as they shut the place down and call for back-up, they hear a gun fire.

Steve gets to you first. He sees you still hanging on as you continue hold back the HYDRA agents. One of them, though, now has a broken hand.

You don't even notice when the animals come. The tigers and hawks and lions and wolves, not to mention other big predatory animals. They've always served you in life, but now they will come and pay their respects before they serve the Avengers in your death.

Steve picks you up. You've got a bad wound in your chest, and you're struggling to breathe.

The others finally reach you. Upon seeing you, the Hulk become Bruce again, although his pants are really stretched out. His face is devoid of all emotion except sorrow.

"No," Nat mutters. "How did--" She chokes on her own sobs. "You're gonna be alright. We're going to save you. Loki, teleport her back home."

You shake your head. The HYDRA agents start to choke.They all pass out. This last effort on your part is too much. You take one breath. One last breath of air. And you're gone. Forever.

Bruce turns into the Hulk again as Steve gently places you on the ground and the wolves howl in your honor. The Avengers turn to the HYDRA agent who shot you, the same HYDRA agent you forgot to knock out. He's gone.

~~~~~~~~

"We were too slow," Bruce laments.

"No," Nat disagrees. "We shouldn't have left her there at all."

"But then she would have gotten upset and forced us in anyway," Tony points out. "That's what any of us would've done -- even me."

Steve sits quietly, scrolling through your playlist of songs on your iPod. Apparently, Tony taught him how to use it. Thor wistfully eats a Pop-Tart, thinking of how your favorite flavor was [flavor]. Loki just stares off into space. Off in the corner of the room, Pepper, who just found out about your death, tries to feed the animals that followed the Avengers to the Tower.

One thing's for certain, though. They will avenge you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret:  
> 1\. Killing you and ripping your heart out in real life  
> or 2. That very corny statement at the end. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Friend You Hate (Avengers x PMSing!Reader)

You wake up feeling all right. Then as soon as you get up and see your bed sheets, you groan. You've got a little red friend who's going to stay for a week.

"Fuck," you mutter under your breath. "Why did I wear white to bed?"

After you change your bed sheets, take a trip to the bathroom, and come out in dark clothes, you make your way to the kitchen quickly. You know it's about 2 or 3:00 in the afternoon, since you went to bed late last night, so you grab a king-size Hershey's bar of chocolate. You break the chocolate apart into pips (this is actually the correct term for a square of Hershey's chocolate) on a plate. Then you slowly eat each piece, savoring the chocolate as it melts in your mouth.

Loki walks in. "Look who's finally up."

"Shut up," you say. You don't mean to be rude or anything, but "shut up" is your favorite phrase around Loki when you're on your period.

"Ooh, cranky, are we?"

"Shut up."

By this time, Tony's entered the room as well. "Afternoon."

You walk out with the plate of chocolate without saying a word. Unfortunately, before you reach the door, Tony swipes a piece of chocolate. You twirl your finger around in the air to send a tiny tornado to mess up his hair. 

As you walk back to your room, you can hear Tony telling J.A.R.V.I.S, "Code Red."

You sigh sadly, as if regretting the fact that now you have to kill Tony Stark. Just as he was starting to be your friend. Oh well.

~~~~~

You lay on the couch watching Steven Universe. Every five seconds you have to move a bit to try to get comfortable because whatever position you take feels like someone's pressing a sharp boot to your ovaries. 

Steve, who's in the living room, looks up from a book and notices your weird contortionistic pose. "Are you okay, (Y/n)?"

You just shush him because he's interrupting Garnet's song, Stronger Than You. Before the song's even over, you yell out, roll off the couch and head to your room. You need your heating pad. You look through all your drawers and find it at the bottom of a pile of axes. Unfortunately, one of the axes sliced through the pad. You pick it up and throw it against the reinforced wall of your room in frustration.

Wait, you think. Tony can fix this. He has to.

You pick up the heating pad and skip to the lab, a wolf cub following you. For whatever reason, wolf cubs have been following you all month. This one is white with golden eyes. Half-way to the lab, you pick it up and hold it against your lower abdomen, using its fur and warmth to your advantage. It playfully barks up at you.

When you get to the lab, you find that Tony isn't there. But Bruce is. You ask him where Tony is.

"Oh, he had to take a week-long trip."

Upon finding this out and realizing exactly why he had to take this trip, you nearly throw the wolf cub at a wall. Nearly. You thought twice about it, luckily.

"Oh," you simply say. "Well, then, could you fix my heating pad?"

"Sorry, but that's not what I specialize in."

You groan, frustrated, and walk back to the living room. Once you get there, you find another wolf cub nipping at your heels. 

"You're just the thing I needed, little guy," you say as you scratch behind its ears. 

Soon, you're back to watching Steven Universe with a whole litter of wolves curled up around your stomach. Thor walks in, seeing you covered in loving wolf babies, and sits next to you on the couch. He's eating a whole box of Pop-Tarts. Your stomach growls, and you realize your hunger. One of the wolves automatically sniffs at the box and takes out a packet. It somehow quietly brings the packet to you and Thor doesn't even notice you've got his Pop-Tart until you open the crinkly wrapper.

"Lady (Y/n)! Give me back my Tart of Pops this instant!" he commands. 

You open it, and it turns out to be blueberry. You gladly give it back to him. "Strawberry and pumpkin pie are the only Pop-Tarts worth eating."

He scoffs at you and goes back to watching Steven Universe with you.

"Who is this Peridot?" he asks.

"Some crazy gem from Homeworld."

"What's Homeworld?" 

You look up. You didn't even notice Steve was watching with you and Thor.

"It's where gems come from. Well, except Amethyst."

Thor asks, "Where does she come from? Is she---"

"Midgardian, yes, now shut up while Amethyst sings Tower of Mistakes."

Steve looks at you nervously. "What's with the wolves?"

"They keep my ovaries from imploding, now shut up or I will sic a full-grown wolf on you. Ooh! That sound nice! A mama wolf would help keep me warm. I think I can only summon cubs now, though. I want chocolate. Or maybe ice cream. Or maybe chocolate ice cream with chocolate whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles with bits of chocolate shavings and a chocolate-covered cherry on top."

You stop your rant about chocolate when you look up and see the guys staring at you. You pout a bit before you finally shut up. Clint walks in the room and crashes on the couch next to you. 

"Whatcha watchin'?" he asks.

"Steven Universe," you answer in unison with Thor and Steve.

"Ugh, that show is stupid."

You turn to him, your face a mask of horror. "Clint-I-thought-we-were-friends-how-could-you-be-so-bitchy-I-hate-you-and-you're-the-worst-person-ever-and-all-I-wanna-do-is-see-you-turn-into-a-giant-woman-is-the-best-line-ever-how-can-you-not-recognize-the-genius-that-is-Steven-Universe-you-idiot!" You take a deep breath. "Oh-my-god-I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me-I'm-such-an-idiot-and-you're-my-friend-and-you-should-be-allowed-to-your-own-opinion-and-I-feel-so-bitchy-and-sad-and-I'll-shut-up-now." You now pant, you face flushed. Then you hug Clint, a wolf cub licking his arm.

He looks at Steve, mentally asking for help. Steve raises his arms cluelessly.

When you finally let go of him, you decide to go get that ice cream you mentioned earlier. As you close the refrigerator door, you jump when you see Nat. 

"Don't sneak up on me!" you warn.

She just smiles and tosses you something. You catch it and it turns out to be a bottle of Advil.

"How'd you---"

"Stark called a Code Red. As soon as he gets back, by the way, I expect you're going to kill him?"

"Absolutely."


	9. Stronger Than Him (Steven Universe song parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Steven Universe related thing that is a Hulk-themed parody of Stronger than You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal for this was the first part is talking to the other guy, the Hulk, and then the second part is talking to Bruce, who you know is somewhere deep in the Hulk's subconscious.  
> Just so you all on AO3 know, I like music and songs very much. I will make a lot of song references (along with my fandom references), especially to "emo" bands, because apparently, I recently went through my "emo phase" according to my friends, whatever the hell that means.

I want Banner

Not the big guy

I don't want him going down at the thoughts of the likes of you

Because he's so much better

He's the part of you saying, "Don't get her."

The two of you may not follow my rules

Come at me without any of Stark's fancy tools

 

Let's go, just me and you

Let's go, just one on two

 

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able

I'm trying really hard to make you stable

I know how Bruce hates the way that I defy him

But I hope that this song will inspire him

 

You aren't going to stop being together

You're both going to stay like that forever

If I broke you apart, you'd just come back newer

But he will always be twice the man that you are

 

Because he is made

Of

Kindness

Of

Kindness

Kindness

Kindness

 

You're not who he is; you're more like how I am

So I know that I can stop you, and I won't need to think again

Because I have a feeling, and it will never end

You won't let him break the Tower, and you won't let him hurt our friends

 

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able

I'm trying so hard to make you stable

I know you think you're something I am afraid of

Because you think you've shown what you are made of

 

But you are even more than the two of them

You're everything I say to you again and again

You may have the fury {Not the Nicholas J. kind of Fury.}

You may have the patience

But you are an inspiration!

 

You are made

Of

Kindness

Of

And it's stronger than him

Kindness

Of

Kindness

And it's stronger than him

Kindness

Of

Kindness

And it's stronger than him

Of

Kindness

Kindness


	10. You Owe Her a Dance (Steve x Carter!Reader)

Peggy Carter. The only woman Steve Rogers really loved. His best girl. After he came out of the ice, he found her. She had kids and grandkids of her own, of course. She somehow managed to move on from him. He still can't help but cry at the thought of her, his heart aching. Yet he never knew you were one of her grandchildren.

~~~~~

"Hey, Steve," you say, pushing on his slightly open door. You hear a snippet of old music playing before a sound like a cliche record stopping. After some rustling and moving around, he comes up to the door, smiling with a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Hello, (y/n). I wasn't expecting you," he says, wiping his eye.

"Pepper said it's time for dinner and you should come down to the common room."

"Oh, of course."

You walk to the common room together in silence. You brush your (h/l) (h/c) locks behind your ear. You always had your dad's features, not your mother's. You even got your powers from your dad's side of the family, so you couldn't blame Steve for not seeing a connection between you and your maternal grandmother. You honestly hoped he would never find out. Perhaps he would find it hard to be around you and he would stay away from you. You couldn't bear the thought. After all, he's your friend and you didn't wanna ruin that.

"(y/n)?" he asks, giving you a gentle nudge. 

"Hmm?" you look up, your train of thought broken.

"I asked if Clint was back from his mission. Earlier, I thought I heard movement in the vents."

"Oh. Honestly, I don't know. Whenever he gets back from missions, he never announces it, he just eavesdrops on everyone. But we'll probably find out at dinner. It's pizza. His favorite."

"Ah. Right. Well, this conversation's been nice," he says as you two stride into the common room where the other Avengers (and Pepper) are.

~~~~~

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens."

You twirl around your room as you sing with the 1940s music. You love modern music, but you also like the classics, probably because of your close connection with your grandparents.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

"Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose."

Of course, as you sing and dance, you imagine you're actually dancing with a person, not just dancing alone by yourself like a crazy person.

But you aren't actually alone.

"You're a nice dancer," he says.

You turn around and find Steve leaning against the doorway of your room. "And a good singer."

"Yeah, well, I might be better at dancing if I had a partner," you mutter.

You press the pause button on the iPod connected to your speakers.

"What are you doing here, Rogers?" you ask. 

"Well, I was going to ask if you were ready to train, but then I thought I'd watch you dance. I gotta tell you, though, if there's one thing I miss from the old days, it's swing music."

"Whoa, don't you think that's bit ambitious, Rogers? Before you swing, you've gotta waltz. Swing dancing takes skill."

"You don't think I have dancing skill?"

"Have you ever even danced with a girl before?"

His face turns downcast. "No. No, I haven't. There was one girl. Peggy Carter."

"Sorry, Steve," you say. "I'm sorry for pressing that nerve. I know she was upset you had to take that rain check."

You turn around to fiddle with your collection of axes.

"Wait a second," he says behind you. "How did you know I "took a rain check" on the dance?"

'Crap. Crap, crap, crap. (y/n), you're screwed,' you think to yourself.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you mentioned it a while ago," you attempt to coax him. "You know, in one of the many stories you had of the good old days."

"No, I know I didn't. (y/n), is there something you aren't telling me?"

At this point, he's going to be mad whether or not you tell him.

"She's my grandmother," you admit, your back still turned to him. "Peggy Carter. My mom's mom."

Silence. One, two, three, wow, four seconds. How long is he--

"Are you serious, (y/n)?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just thought--- whoa!"

Steve sweeps you off your feet and carries you away from your axes.

"(y/n)," he says, "I owe your grandmother a dance. Since I cannot, unfortunately, dance with her, may I please have a dance with you?"

You blink. Is he serious? The bright smile on his face, the meaningful look in his eyes, and the tender way he holds you in his arms, all of this is enough to make you wonder if it's all a dream.

"You most certainly may," you breath.

Somehow, his grin gets bigger. He lets you stand on your own two feet as he picks up your iPod and scrolls through your playlist. Honestly, you're a little glad Tony taught Steve how to use some bits of technology. 

You know just what he's playing when the drums start. 

You grin, embarrassed, and blush, "No! You are not!"

"I am," he says, right before he takes your hand in his and spins you around. "Shall we?"

After several spins, he lifts you on to his shoulder before dipping you.

"You're good at this for someone who's never danced with someone before," you comment as he pulls you up.

"Well, I had a friend who always danced with girls. I learned a lot from watching him. What about you? Where did you learn?"

"My parents, who learned from their parents. Dancing is a great way to keep fit for missions."

The dance ends with him sliding down into a kneeling position and you falling back with him, leaning against his chest.

You look up into his blue eyes, panting.

Then he leans in. Time seems to slow infinitely as his lips get closer to yours, although that could be your powers going off. Finally, his lips brush yours ever so gently. The moment's so overwhelmingly perfect.

So Clint just has to ruin it.

"CAW CAW, MOTHERFUCKERS!" he shouts as he lands in the room from the vent.

"Clint!" you yell, predatory animals already starting to head up the halls to tear him apart.


	11. Staying Cool (Loki x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was around the time I felt comfortable enough to add Bucky into the mix of Avengers I was writing for. In a couple dozen, you'll start to see Wanda, Pietro, and Vision.

"Stark, you bastard, if you don't fucking fix the fucking A/C right fucking now, I will fucking kill you," Bucky moans, fanning himself with a magazine. 

He and most of the other Avengers, including you, are strewn across the living room, hanging off of couches. Wolves and lions lay around on the floor, occasionally getting up to drink water.

Tony looks up from the panels and back at Bucky, responding, "You tried that, remember? Didn't work out. Anyway, do you think it's all peachy over here, blow-torching shit and sticking my head in boxes of wires?"

That's the moment Loki walks in. His skin is tinged blue and he honestly couldn't look happier. So everyone jeers him. 

He leans against the doorway, smugness etched on his face.

"I'm going to get water," you breathe. You pass by Loki on your way to the kitchen and that's when it hits you -- your master plan for keeping cool and annoying Loki. 

Honestly, you hate Loki a lot right now. He can use his powers to keep cool in this massive heatwave, and you can't. Honestly, if you could, you'd join the bastard, but your powers don't work well when your body's overheated, except for your manipulation of fire. That's why the wolves and lions are still around; you don't know how to get them to go away.

You run back down the hallway and quietly sneak up on Loki. He's still leaning against the door frame, so you enact your plan.

You jump on his back and yell, "Piggyback ride!"

On instinct, his hands hook under your thighs, but he glares at you. "Get off," he demands.

"Nope." You already feel cooler.

"(Y/n), if you don't get off, I will have to kill you."

"You wouldn't do that. Every second I'm on you, my powers get stronger."

He grumbles, annoyed at you, and lets go of your thighs, so you hook your legs around his waist.

"GET OFF ME!" Loki shouts.

"NO!" you yell back, only, you yell in his ear.

"Stay on him," Bucky commands. "The cold-hearted bastard needs to be tortured for a bit."

"She's not that heavy," Loki admits, "but she is annoying."

Now it's your turn to smile smugly. "Keep it up, and everyone will give you a group hug." You nuzzle into his neck.

It's nice to torture Loki sometimes.


	12. Deal With It. (Natasha x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I dunno what I was thinking. I think it's terrible, but some people liked it, so...

"You're going on a date. With her?!" Tony asks.

"Don't insult her!" you shout, wrapping your arms around Natasha's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a lesbian. I mean, maybe I can see Nat as that, but not you."

"That's because I'm not."

"Bisexual?"

"Nope," Nat denies.

"Pansexual?"

"Nuh-uh."

"What the hell are you, then?!"

"Biromantic," you and Nat answer in unison.

"What the fuck is that?" Clint asks, sitting up on the couch.

"It means we date boys and girls," you answer. "It doesn't mean we take them home."

"Why would you do that?" Tony asks.

"Stark, some people like romance over sex sometimes," Steve explains. "I think it's okay."

"We have the Rogers seal of approval!" you announce.

"I don't really care," Nat mutters, pulling you closer. She kisses the top of your head. "I'll date you either way. Even if 'mommy' disapproved."

"Why am I the mom?" Steve asks.

"You always watch our language for us."

"Oh, for goodness' sake."

 

~~~Timeskip to after the date that night because I was rushing and I should've probably done my homework~~~

 

Nat trips as you both walk inside to the living room, drunk as fuck, in the dark. 

"Shh!" you whisper, giggling. "They can't know we're here now."

Nat giggles with you as you both try to make your way to the couch. All of a sudden, the lights flicker on.

"Well, well, well," Tony greets. "Look at the two lovebirds who just got back."

"Yes, we're in love, Stark," Natasha agrees. "But do you know why?" She laughs at what she is about to say. "You made (Y/n) bi-curious! Haha! Your 'charms' charmed her towards the other sex."

"It's true," you slur. "Nat as well."

You two both break out in laughter and end up on the floor.

Eventually Tony just rolls his eyes at you two crazies and goes to his room. When the laughter ceases, Nat asks, "Hey, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think we should just be friends, though."

Your eyes widen. "Wait, we were just doing this to tease the guys, remember?"

Nat thinks for a second before giggling again. "Oh, yeah."

She turns her head toward you and gives you a peck on the cheek. "JARVIS's cameras don't have mics."

You smile. "Tony's gonna be so jealous of us."

"Yup."


	13. Try To Win (Loki x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know about self-harm, right? Well this one is about self-harm. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, DO THIS, OKAY?!?! EVEN IF YOU FEEL LIKE NO ONE LOVES YOU OR CARES FOR YOU!! Because I do. You are absolutely perfect to me, and I love you all, so if you self-harm in any way, you need to stop and tell someone about it.

Red. That's all that your problems were washed away with. You sit on the side of the bathtub in your bathroom, a pool of water mixed with blood at your feet. The few cuts you have are on your thighs. You didn't cut too much. You know they would catch you if you did. But the bruises and scratches are numerous. Your abdomen curves inward slightly from you occasionally starving yourself.

You don't want to die. But you wouldn't care if that happened.

"(Y/n)?" Natasha asks, knocking on the door. "Tony's ordering dinner for tonight. What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing. There's still some pasta left in the fridge."

"Oh, okay."

"Tell Tony I said thanks, though!"

"All right. I will."

Breathing shakily, you allow some clean water to flow over your thighs and clean the cuts.

~~~~~

You stroll into the kitchen wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans. The Avengers are sitting at the table in the adjoining dining room, eating shawarma, pizza, take-out, etc.. You pull out the baking pan with the pasta in it from the fridge before opening the top cabinet. The only clean microwave-safe plate is on the top shelf. You sigh, futilely reaching up for it. Even when stepping on your toes, you couldn't reach it.

You're too tired to use your powers at this point. 

You turn around, annoyed, asking, "Can a tall person please help me?!"

They all look at you. You point up to the plate on the top shelf. Of course, being the top three tall people in the room{Yes, I checked}, Thor, Steve, and Loki all stand up at the same time. Steve and Thor glance at each other before sitting back down as Loki teleports over to you, effortlessly getting you the plate. You mutter a thanks, but he doesn't teleport back to his seat. Instead he squints at your arm. Your sleeve doesn't fully cover one bruise, and he notices.

All of a sudden he grabs your arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Loki?" you scream. The bruises are sensitive, and it hurts so badly.

"This is for your own good, love," he urges. "Trust me!"

He teleports to your room, pulling your sleeve up roughly. He holds your wrist tightly in one hand, the other delicately passing over the wounds you inflicted on yourself.

"Back on Asgard," he murmurs, "no one ever did this to themselves. Here on Midgard... the battles aren't just fought with planets or groups of people. They're fought with yourself, hm?"

After a while, you mutter, "Yeah."

"Try to win. You're nice. You're not like the others. I mean, you understand that I've done bad things. But you give me a chance. Even Thor doesn't do that anymore."

"Well, maybe stop faking your death. That'd probably help him."

He smiles wryly. "How long has this been happening?"

"A few years. It started in high school, and it was minor. But the memories... They got worse and so did the injuries to myself."

"I care for you," he says, waving his hand over your arm. The damage is healed. "I do. You don't deserve to do this to yourself. You're a good person."

He rolls up the other sleeve and heals the injuries on that arm, too. 

"Is there anywhere else I should heal? I feel as if, since you've done this for years, that was not all."

"It's fine."

"Do I have to get in your head, love?"

"No, I'm fine."

Oh, (Y/n), I know it's not, his voice echoes through your head. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against yours, searching though your mind. Finally, his hands hover over your abdomen and hips. You don't have to look to guess that you're healed there as well.

"You have fought this war for years," he states quietly. "Each wound is a battle lost. Start fresh. And for me, try to win."

His arms wrap around you in a cool embrace. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love Loki. Seriously, though, I do not endorse self-harm. I'm against it. Bad. Bad, bad, bad.


	14. Control Yourself (Bruce x Self-harmed!Reader)

You made sure no one knew about the cuts. You made sure to clean them, and cover them up. Besides, if anyone saw the ones on, say, your lower thighs, you could easily attribute that to combat or combat training. Your plan was perfect. And no one ever had suspicions about your cuts.

But you knew it was a problem, and you always tried to end it by yourself. You occupied yourself with little nothings in between the major battles. So far, your best was a week.

"Hey, Bruce," you greet him as you walk into the lab. "Any files I can sort out for you? Anything I can help you with?"

He looks up from the holographic screen at you. "Oh, (Y/n). I think you've covered everything by now..." He looks back to the tables, which used to be covered in messes of paper, until you sorted them out. "Yeah, I think everything's good here. Do you need something to do?"

"Um...." You hesitate, not knowing what to say, really. To say that you're bored might imply that you don't fully appreciate Bruce's company, which is the opposite of the truth. You adore being around him. He inspires you. He can go months of not being green, and when he does, it's because he needs to. You wish you can have that kind of control. "Well, I was just wondering. I mean, you know how Tony always comes in and makes a mess of things."

He politely smiles at you. "He hasn't been in these past few weeks. He's making a mess of his own lab in California."

"Well, do you mind if I just hang out a bit? Watch you work?"

"No, not at all. But just to warn you, it can get a bit tedious. Feel free to talk to me if you get bored."

You nod, patiently sitting on one of the tables you had cleared of its mess. You chuckle all of a sudden. "For such a 'genius', Stark really is kinda stupid. I mean, is it really a good idea to build a house on the side of a cliff?"

"No one else would. Just one of the many excellent ideas from the man who announced his home address to a terrorist."

"Exactly."

Bruce glances back at you, in your long-sleeve sweater and shorts. His expression drops as he turns his whole body toward you and asks, "(Y/n)? What happened?"

"What?" you ask, self-conscious of yourself and thinking that he saw your cuts. You looked down at your legs and saw that when you sat down, enough of your shorts moved up to reveal a few scars and bruises. "Oh, these? It was just a training accident."

His brow furrows in confusion as he shakes his head. "Natasha or Steve or whoever else would normally have put ice on these bruises, and bandages when you got those cuts before they became scars."

"Well, I was in a rush, and I guess I just forgot to bandage the cuts and ice the bruises myself-- ow! Bruce, what are you doing?"

What Bruce was currently doing was holding your left wrist in a rather tight grip. He was just about to lift your sleeve when you yanked your wrist out of his.

"You're cutting, aren't you?" he asks.

The statement sticks in your brain. "No, I'm not. Don't you have work to do?"

"I think your health is a lot more important."

He grabs your wrist again, holding on tighter, and quickly pushes your sleeve up. The scars range from faded to only six days old.

He scoffs in disbelief, letting your wrist go. He takes his glasses off, sitting on the table right next to you and pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he says, "I'm taking away your blades. And you're not allowed to wear long sleeves anymore. And there's going to be an Avenger watching you 'round the clock. And---"

"It won't help--"

"Something has to help!" he shouts, "Because this is a problem!! You need to get a grip, (Y/n). When you hurt yourself like this, it affects all of us, it hurts all of us. Not just you!"

"I've been trying..."

"You can't do it alone." He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close. "You should've told at least one of us; me, or Natasha, or Steve, or Bucky, anyone. We're all here for you."

"I know. I just didn't know how you guys would react, or exactly what to say... and I didn't want any of you to think less of me."

"(Y/n), we love you. We'll never think less of you."

~~~~~

With Bruce's support and that of the Avengers, you've kept your non-self-harming streak for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again! Just wanted to remind you that I don't promote self-harm in any way, and if you do self-harm, tell someone who will help you, and please, please, please try to stop. At least try for Brucie? Please? Or maybe Loki? Another Avenger? And yes, I totally chose to do this because of how Bruce once tried to kill himself, so he knows how lost a person can get (I mean, I'm sure other Avengers do, too, but oh well, I chose Bruce, deal with it).


	15. Real Beauty (Steve x Self-Harmed!Reader)

Three weeks. That's the maximum amount of time a person can go without food. 

You've pushed yourself quite close to that limit, in between missions. Well, in between your own missions and so many of those of the other Avengers. You had figured out long ago how to hide your weight loss enough from the Avengers.

Even from Steve, the man you loved.

To you, it wasn't dangerous to starve yourself, but it was necessary. You'd been teased all your life about your weight, and in the beginning, you didn't care. However, something changed one day and your resolve broke. All of a sudden, to yourself, you were fat. And you needed to lose weight. Extra training worked for a bit, and when it didn't, you had other ideas about how to get the perfect body.

To motivate yourself, you had taped up pictures of the prettiest models you could find on the inside of your closet door. When the Avengers thought you ate, most of the time, you magicked the food away or fed it to one of your animals. You didn't try telling any of them about it. It would be pointless.

One day, however, Steve noticed something... off about you. When your (f/c) nail polish chipped away, your nails were discolored. You always seemed to wear many layers of clothing, even when training or when excessively warm. And you didn't eat much. Sure, the Avengers all had excessive appetites, but even when not taking into account the amount of calories you burn when training, your meals didn't seem to be very fulfilling. He kept waiting and watching out for signs and every so often, your stomach would grumble for less than half a second before you pressed your hand up against your abdomen to silence it.

At first, he thought that this was a one-day occurrence, that maybe you were doing one of those "cleanse" things. He noticed you still drank plenty of water, so that seemed to be a possibility. Soon, he saw that your endurance in training was fading, and even after he ordered you to train and sleep more to try to help you improve, it wasn't helping at all.

Finally, he's worked up the courage to ask you. To sit down and try to have a talk with you about what's happening.

He knocks on your door. "(Y/n)?" he asks. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," you mutter, pulling a few slightly baggy sweaters on. "You can come in now."

He nervously opens the door and stands in the doorway. "I was wondering if you had some time so that we could talk about some important matters."

"Sure."

"Okay. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No. Go ahead."

He takes a seat beside you on your bed. "Look, you know that all of us on this team really care about you, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay. You should know that I, personally, have noticed some changes in your behavior lately and I was wondering if anything's wrong, if maybe you have something you wanna talk about. I mean, even if there is, and you don't want to talk about it with me, any of the other Avengers care for you enough to listen as well."

"I'm fine, Steve," you smile. "Honestly."

"Are you really sure, (Y/n)? Because in training, I noticed that there have been some problems, and even though we've tried to handle it before---"

"Steve, it's fine. Everything is perfectly, wonderfully fine."

"Alright. If you say so. Just remember, if anything happens to make you feel... not fine, just talk to me, or to anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

He's almost out the door when he looks down at the floor by your closet. There's a picture that fell from the inside and slid out from under the door. It's of you. The old you. He doesn't know you've changed so much. But the picture has "FAT" written across it in big red letters.

He picks up the picture and turns it over, muttering to you, "What's this?"

"It's nothing," you calmly mumble back, trying to take the picture back.

Before you can, his eyes scan across the back and quickly read what you've written. 

"6-14-15  
Weight: 135  
Loss from then: 50"

"This isn't nothing," Steve scolds. "(Y/n)... are you starving yourself?"

"No! Steve, it's meaningless! I'm fine!"

"Then take off those sweaters."

"No!"

"I'm not asking. That's an order!" he begins to raise his voice.

Reluctantly, you shed the layers of clothing and stare down at your toes as Steve glares at you, left in a tank top. Then he hugs you and murmurs softly in your ear.

"(Y/n), why would you do this?" he asks. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Your fingers twitch to open the closet door and show him the inside of the door. "I wanted to be beautiful." Your voice cracks when you say that last word.

Steve's eyes scan the bodies of the girls in the photographs before he scoffs, "You think that's beautiful? (Y/n), you must be blind. That is not beautiful." He holds up the old picure of you. "See this girl? She's beautiful. I honestly don't know exactly how long she's been gone, but she's been gone for quite a time. I miss her. I... I love her, for Christ's sake, and I wish I could find her."

You're taken aback by his words. "I never---"

"You never what? Considered that there were people who cared about you and thought that your body was fine? Or that as long as you're fit enough to fight, looks don't matter? When I was younger, I was small enough for most girls to step on! I really don't care about body shapes or appearances at all. I care about personality and humor and compassion. That's all that really matters. That's real beauty."

"I-I'm sorry, Steve," you lament. "I'm so very sorry. I'll never do it again."

"I know you won't. You realize the Avengers and I are going to make sure you eat food from now on, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was making this one, I was thinking of how I used to starve myself in 6th/7th grade (not this seriously).
> 
> Also, I watched a Captain America marathon and remembered Cap's (hehehe) *small* insecurities.
> 
> Okay, that was a bad joke, I take it back.


	16. I'm NOT a Babysitter (Toddlers!Avengers x Reader)

It was an accident! A pure, misguided, adorable accident! You turned the Avengers into... children. You were looking over your spellbook and you read out a spell that you thought would turn your room pink, but you said it wrong. All of a sudden, little Stevie Rogers, Sammy Wilson, and Bucky Barnes were running past your room playing tag.

"Tony, stop playing with the stove!" you yell, pulling him out of the kitchen. You carry him in your arms. "I always thought you guys were like children, but not like this!"

Shit. You've got 9 little kids running around the practically infinite Tower. 

"Okay, I can handle this until Pepper gets back," you thought to yourelf. "Then she'll handle Tony, who's most of the trouble. Maybe I can call Phil! He'd at least take care of Steve, maybe Bucky and Sam. CRAP. WHERE'S CLINT AND NATASHA?!"

All of a sudden, a bit of flaring red cartwheels past you.

"Natasha, get back here, you frickin' gymnast!" you shout.

"No!" she shouts. 

You motion for the air to swirl around her and pick her up. She laughs. You figure she enjoys it, so you do the same to Tony and have the air swirlie-things trail behind you as you hunt for the other Avengers. Tiny plungers stick out of the walls as you walk down the hallway. Oh shit. Clint found his bow. Well, at least he's only using the suction cup tipped arrows. 

"Boo!" he yells, jumping out from behind the corner.

You put an air-swirlie around him, exclaiming, "Oh, goodness, you really got me, Clint!" He didn't. You just want him to feel good about his tiny assassin skills.

You jog to Thor and Loki's adjoining rooms to find Loki crying in a corner, whining, "Why won't you share with me?!"

Thor sits on his bed, swinging his legs as he munches on Pop Tarts. "I'm sorry, but it's mine!"

"I want some Tarts of Pop!" Loki exclaims. 

"So do I!" Tony says, standing up in his air-swirlie. The other toddler Avengers do and say the same.

Thor looks from them to you, about to cry for his Pop Tarts. 

"Thor," you begin encouragingly, "Sharing is caring. If you share, then you care. Come on. I'll buy you another box later."

He sniffs. "Strawberry?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" He gives Loki and the other Avengers some Pop-Tarts and gives the box with the rest of them to you. "Don't forget the others!"

"I won't." 

You pick up Thor and Loki in an air-swirlie and start to look for Baby Bucky. Aww, that sounds so cute, even though he's actually a toddler, not a baby.

He's in the living room, watching the Disney Junior channel. The kitchen's pretty close to the living room, so you guess that's where he found the magnets that are now on his arm: From the fridge.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E!" he sings happily to the theme song of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"But Steven Universe is so much better," you mumble sadly, because Mickey Mouse cannot compare to the Crystal Gems.

You pick up Bucky in swing him in your arms a bit. He laughs.

"Hey, how come he gets the special hug?!" Tony demands. 

"He's the most adorable one!" you respond. {To writer-chan, that is.}

"I'm adorable!" Natasha yells, stamping her foot in the air-swirlie.

"You got the first air-swirlie."

She pouts. "It's not fair."

"Stop complaining!"

You don't have to put Bucky in an air-swirlie. He's extremely obedient, so he just follows you after turning off the TV. Hopefully, Stevie will be the same way.

You look down at Bucky, thinking for a bit before stopping to kneel. You're around his eye level now.

"James," you sweetly prompt him. "Do you know where Steven and Samuel are?"

He thinks for a second. Then he nods with a smile.

"Can you show me where?"

After another nod, he takes you hand in his and starts to guide you to Steve and Sam. 

They're in the training room. Still playing tag. Boys. Gosh. They haven't noticed you yet, so when they start magically floating in the air, they're rather surprised. 

"Air tag!" Sam says with a smile. "Sweet! You're gonna lose, Spangles!"

"No way, Sam!"

"Boys!" you shout. "Sorry to interrupt the fun, but don't you wanna be big, strong men again?"

They glance at each other before nodding at you.

After you set them down on the ground, they walk over to you. Wait a sec.

"You guys have all your memories?" you ask.

They all nod.

"Well, why have you all been messing with me?"

"This is what you get for turning us into 4 year-olds," Tony sneers.

"Look, little man, you don't have to become an adult again!"

"I'll be good!"

You start leading the eight adorable little tykes into Bruce's lab. His little legs are swinging from the stool and his head is on his arm.

"Hey, (Y/n)," he says. "Have you found a way to fix this yet?"

You blink at him. "No... why didn't you confront me about this?"

"Tony was supposed to. I'm busy working on a new design for the room where you and Loki can practice your powers."

You glare at Tony for a sec.

"Okay, so I think I can fix this by manipulating time, in a way," you mutter. 

With a flick of your wrist, the Avengers are not little kids anymore. Finally, they are their fully-grown selves. 

Loki sighs. "I was becoming wary of being the shortest. How do you deal with that, metal man?"

"Oh, ha ha," Tony sarcastically replies. "Shut up, beanpole."

"Oh, goodness," you mutter. "I'm still dealing with children. I outta get paid if I'm expected to deal with and not kill all of you."

~~~~~~~EXTENDED ENDING NOT ON WATTPAD~~~~~~

"Wait, Bucky had his memories too."

"Yeah... I did... so what?"

"You like watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!!"

"Hey, that little mouse is only ten years younger than me. Excuse me for being nostalgic."


	17. May I? (Loki x Reader)

He noticed you again. You. The one who always dances when she becomes so unbelievably bored. He saw you dancing again, and it brought a smile to his face. Not a fairly obvious one, just a slight hint of a smile. Of course, the first person to notice is Loki himself, and he immediately stops the smiling.

"(Y/n)," he calls.

You look up, pausing the music in your earbuds. "Yeah, Loki?"

"The green one wants to speak with us."

"Oh, okay." As you pass by Loki, you announce, "You know he hasn't gone green in months, right? You can just call him Dr. Banner. Unless you prefer to remember him as the man who threw you around like a rag doll?"

Loki scrunches his nose as that. Yes, he would have to find some small ways to get even with Banner on that.

Loki follows you to the laboratory. Of course, this is Bruce's weekly training program for you and Loki. It's a simulator where you can use your powers and not blow up a city block.

Before you both start, you call to Bruce on the other side of the super-reinforced glass, "Can you play my rock playlist?"

"Uh... is that okay with you, Loki?" Bruce asks over the microphone.

"Play whatever wretched Midgardian music she wants. It makes no difference to me."

Soon, A Love Like War begins to play. You inhale and exhale deeply as the lights dim. 

"You may begin," Bruce says.

This is the awkward part. The part where you kind of have to hold Loki's hand to share your powers and create the landscape. It's always his choice, but he always picks a forest. Just makes things easier for the both of you. Loki feels strange when your hand slips out of his. Not a bad kind of strange, but not necessarily good, either.

He glances over to you as you begin by bending the water in the nearby river. The intense focus in your eyes sends chills down his spine. He teleports right by you, shocking you a little bit.

He laughs heartily as you drop the water. He stops laughing immediately, of course, when you drop about five gallons of water on him. Pouting, he snaps his fingers and you're instantly in a dress of your least favorite color with your hair in pigtails.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play, Joki?" you ask, irritated.

"Yes, mortal, that is how I wish to play."

You smirk as you clap your hands, immediately putting you in you favorite color jumpsuit with your hair in your favorite style. And putting Loki in a reindeer costume with a splash of red paint on his nose.

"Hiya, Rudolph," you say with a salute.

You can hear Bruce and Stark laughing through the intercom. 

"Go, (Y/n)!" Bruce cheers.

"Reindeer Games, are you really going to let her do this to you?" Tony asks. "Fight for yourself!"

Loki does so. He pushes you into the river, and gets rid of that hideous costume. You laugh, of course, and teleport him in the water with you, splashing him. He laughs too, but soon stops, just smiling at you.

All of a sudden, his voice echoes through your mind. May I court you?

Wait. Courting means... he's asking you out on a date! WHAT THE ASGARD?!

"Uh...."


	18. May I? P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda shorter than I'd like it to be, but, like, if I write an actual date scene, it will be so awkward and cringey and no one will be happy, I swear.

"Yes," you breathe.

Loki smiles. It's not a mischievous smile or a smirk or a sneer, but it's a true, genuine, sweet smile. An astronomical event it is for you to see it. 

He whispers in your ear, "Meet me on the roof at 7:00."

With a kiss on your cheek, he's gone. Just like that.

You hear the "oooooh"s of Bruce and Tony before freezing a bit of water and chucking an ice spear at the window you know they stand behind to survey you.

After getting out of the water, you wave your hand and the scenery of the room disappears. It takes less power to destroy something than it does to create it. 

"I have to go get ready," you murmur. Being able to manipulate time, you have a larger sense of time. You can actually feel it passing, almost like a Time Lord, so you know it's about 6:15.

Before you leave, you call out to the Science Bros, mainly Tony, "If either of you plan any funny business to happen at 7:00, I assure you, I will kill you. And Loki may, too. Understand?"

".... Yes, (Y/n)," Tony mutters into the mic. 

"Good. Bye, now!"

~~~Time-Skip From The Delorean~~~

"How do I look?" you inquire.

Natasha jokingly responds, "Too good for Loki. Maybe you and I should go out instead?"

"The last time we did that was to mess with the guys, and it ended with us being drunk beyond reason."

{*Author-chan starts to wonder if somehow, she's connecting all her fanfictions together.... then shakes head because that's simply ridiculous*}

"But we had fun!"

"Yeah.... Okay, I think I'm ready."

Natasha did your eye make-up in the best possible way, with sparkly green, gold, and black eyeshadow and black eyeliner. The eyeliner forms a perfect cat eye. You also wear a beautiful metallic dark purple lipstick.

You look down at your outfit, a black sleeveless column dress with black pumps. The dress and shoes have some gold and dark green accents, and you also wear a few golden bracelets and rings.

"Alrighty," Natasha murmurs, looking you up and down. "Now go get your man!"

~~~~~~

The roof is clear when you step outside. "Loki?" you call out.

Your eyes widen slightly when you hear, "Right here, love," and he teleports behind you.

You turn around, relieved to see him. "Oh, I was--"

"Worried I might stand you up?"

"... Maybe just a little."

He chuckles. You notice his hands are behind him. 

"What are you hiding from me?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Not much, just... some flowers," Loki replies as he hands you the bouquet.

You murmur, "Oh my..." The flowers are different, but vibrant shades of your favorite color, and have unbelievable petal shapes.

"They're from Asgard," he explains. "I know that bringing any Earth flowers would be pointless since you would probably already know and be able to grow it yourself, what with your powers. I asked Thor to retrieve these for me, since I'm not allowed to leave this Tower without permission, let alone this realm."

"Oh, well thank you... and Thor," you mutter slightly shyly. "They're gorgeous."

"There is no flower in any realm that can compare to you."

You feel your cheeks heat up as you smile at his compliment, mumbling another "thanks". You stop smiling, however, when you feel your fingertips heat up.

Oh no. Why does this always happen?!

You barely manage to control the flames of excitement that are trying to sprout from your fingertips as you use your magic to make the flowers float.

"Maybe with your powers, you could even make a garden with those flowers," he suggests.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think about that. Well, let me just put these in my room for now." With a snap of your fingers, the flowers teleport to your bedroom, where they lie in a vase with water. "And now, what do you have planned for tonight?"

He escorts you to the table, which is laid out with your favorite meal.

~~~~~Slight Time-Skip because I'm bad at writing about dates; did we not go over this in Deal With It? and in the beginning of this chapter?~~~~~

After dinner is over, and there's a light dessert, Loki escorts you back to your room. He continues a remarkably sparkling conversation with you as the two of you walk through the facility together.

It takes a sudden awkward turn, when Loki's hands almost slip into yours, but you can feel the heat in your fingertips and you pull away.

"Well, here we are," you murmur. "Um, I'll just go now."

"(Y/n), wait!" Loki urges. He takes a few steps closer to you. "What's wrong? All night, you've been fidgeting and pulling away from me. Did you not really wish to go through with my plans for this evening?"

You take a step back so he doesn't get burned. "Uh, no-- I mean, yes, I mean--- I'm sorry, Loki, if you feel like I don't like you or that I didn't want to do this. I did, and I don't regret this night---"

"Then why do you keep pulling away?"

"Because..." You close your eyes and take a deep breath before deciding what to do. "Because I don't want to burn you."

His head tilts like he's a confused, adorable puppy. "What do you mean? If you are hesitant about entering a courtship because of how it may end---"

"That's not what I mean," you quickly deny. "I mean that I can't quite control my powers sometimes when I feel really strong emotions. When I say I don't want to burn you... it's because I literally don't want to burn you." You raise your hands for him to see your smoking fingers.

Loki stares at them for a second before raising his hands for you to see. His fingertips are blue. So something similar to your problem with your powers has been happening for him.

"Can we try?" he asks.

You bite your lip before giving a sharp nod. 

Gently, his fingers lock in yours. His hands feel a little cool in yours, and your hands feel a little warm in his, but it's nothing the both of you can't handle. You smile at each each other, and Loki leans forward to press a gentle kiss on your cheek, whispering against your skin, "May I see you again?"

"Absolutely."


	19. Happy Reunions (Steve x Orphaned!Reader x Secret Person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I censored out all possible Star Wars: The Force Awakens spoilers for you guys.

"How have you not watched Star Wars yet?" you ask, glancing over your boyfriend's list of things he needs to catch up on.

"I just didn't think it was important," he shrugs. "Besides, I watched Star Trek, and aren't they basically the same thing?"

You shake your head in disappointment as you mutter, "Someone help this poor old man." You look up at him, asserting the position that, "No, they are nowhere near the same, other than the fact that they both take place in space for the majority of the films. One is about the ultimate battle between good and evil and the other is about adventures through space. If you ever say that they're 'basically the same thing' around hardcore fans, you will probably die in the rampage of fangirls and fanboys who will kill you... well, they'd probably kill you by accident because you're flippin' Captain America, but still."

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that."

"But now since The Force Awakens is coming out, I must make you watch the first six Star Wars movies with me."

"...Alright..."

"Right now. Go get popcorn. I'll go get the first movie."

~~~~~Major time-skip brought to you by our surprise character who's a major nerd and still super cool~~~~~

It's the big day. The day you take Steve to the cinema to watch The Force Awakens. Tony volunteered to find a way to get it to play in the Tower's movie room, but you didn't want to. Unlike him, you grew up as a fairly normal child (besides your powers) who watched movies in a normal cinema.

Well, until SHIELD found out about your powers. Then you were a fairly abnormal child taken under the wing of the Director's right-hand man. He was almost like your dad, especially considering you were an orphan. But of course, he had to go and die. You were devastated, until the point where you realized he was either still alive or came back to life.

Ever since then, you've been searching for him. 

But enough about that! Today, you're here to relax with Steve and watch what could be the greatest way to continue the Star Wars saga.

As the lights dim in the theater after the previews, a man passes in front of you and Steve, hurrying to his seat. He sits next to you. You don't actually look at the man; your eyes are glued to the screen.

Then the man leans over and whispers in your ear, "Long time, no see, Agent (l/n)."

"Phil?!" you whisper back.

"I'm glad to see you. And Steve." His eyes light up at the sight of his childhood hero. "And also this movie. I've been waiting forever for it to come out."

You hug him tightly. "It's such a relief seeing you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, (y/n). I missed you."

After that, the three of you watch the movie and it is awesome! You can't wait for the next one!

As you, Phil, and Steve walk outside, Steve also gives Phil a bear hug. "Well, Loki's gonna be annoyed when he finds out you're alive. I wanna tell him!"

"Wait, you have contact with that Norse god scum?" Phil asks, getting into the fight-or-flight position, looking around as if expecting Loki to magically appear out of the sky.

He definitely could, though.

"He's not evil anymore," you shrug. "More like neutral, but still secretly resenting all of us."

Steve's eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Wait, were you carrying your Captain America cards with you when Loki stabbed you?" he asks.

"No, they're vintage; why would I? Anything could've happened! Like me getting stabbed. Speaking of which, do you know where they are? I haven't seen them since then."

You lock eyes with Steve nervously before answering.

"Um... Fury covered them in your blood to give us more reason to avenge you."

Phil's jaw drops. "But... they were vintage. And Steve never signed them!"

"You have something better now, Phil," you try to coax him. "The actual Captain America is your friend. And he watched Star Wars with you!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Did you like the movie, Steve?"

"IT WAS AMAZING!!! I now understand all the fuss about these movies, I mean, that part at the end where (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER BLEEEEEP) his (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER BLEEEEEP) with (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER BLEEEEEP)? Just amazing! And I think (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER BLEEEEEP) and (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER BLEEEEEP) are (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER BLEEEEEP)."

You grin, clearly satisfied that your boyfriend loves your favorite movie series (or at least one of them). With a final hug from Phil, you and Steve head back to the Tower, giddy from the movie and from seeing Phil alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out awhile ago on Agents of SHIELD that Phil Coulson likes Star Wars. (In an episode, he referenced the planet Tattooine.) And anyone who looked at Steve's list in The Winter Soldier knows that he never watched Star Wars (well, in the US version, he did, but let's pretend he didn't). So. This was made.


	20. What is... Emo? (Avengers x Emo!Teen!Reader)

It's a quiet morning for some reason. Steve assumes that Tony had partied too hard last night and was now suffering from a major headache. Well, at least the blond can enjoy some morning coffee before heading down to the training room.

That is, until you wake up and feel the urge to listen to Fall Out Boy in the main room, which is adjacent to the kitchen.

"She's an American beauty! I'm an American Psycho!"

And with that, Steve nearly spills his coffee in an undesirable area. "One morning," he sighs, facepalming himself, "Just one morning that can be quiet."

You dance into the kitchen, singing along with Patrick Stump. You glance back at him with a smile, still dancing. "I think I, I fell in love again," you sing to him, "Maybe I just took too much cough medicine."

"What? What does--"

"And I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet---"

"(Y/n), what is this?"

"It's Fall Out Boy, now shut up or I will have to kill you with the remains of my darkened soul."

The color drains out of Steve's face when you say that. He knows you're able of killing him. He sighs, waiting until the song is over to ask you to turn down the music.

"We really shouldn't have let a teenager onto the team..." he mutters. 

"Ooh! That reminds me! I know what to play next!" You scurry out of the kitchen to start playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. 

Tony slowly slumps into the kitchen, holding an ice pack to his head. "JARVIS, what is that terrible noise?"

"Ms. (l/n) is playing music by her favorite bands, sir." 

"Well, stop her from playing it!"

"She's not doing it on my servers, so I have no control over it."

"Agh!" Tony begrudgingly sits at the table, putting his head down. 

You dance back into the kitchen and Tony glares up at you. Then he notices your beanie. You don't usually cover up your hair, so it makes him suspicious. You dance and hum as the other Avengers and Loki spill into the kitchen, all disgruntled from your music, but willing to deal with it if they can get some damn coffee. You're making your breakfast as Tony creeps up behind you and snatches your beanie off.

Your eyes widen as Natasha gasps. "(Y/n)," she slowly begins, "what did you do to your hair?!"

The "what" that you did to your hair was dye it a bright version of your favorite color and flat-iron it.

"Umm..." you turn around and innocently frown. "What, you don't like it?"

The Avengers have never dealt with a teenager before, and as a part of the team, when you're not on missions, they're all like your parents. So of course, all of them feel bad for thinking that you really shouldn't have dyed your hair, and comment on how they feel it suits you. It really does, anyway, and you didn't actually care what they think; you just wanted to guilt-trip them.

"Good. This is my new, permanent emo hairstyle now."

You walk out of the kitchen with your bowl of cereal and end the conversation there. At almost the exact same time, they all ask, "What's... emo?"

Tony shakes his head. "Ugh, teenagers."


	21. Teenagers (Avengers x Teen!Ex-Villain!Emo!Reader)

"Get rid of her ear piercings, dye her hair back to its natural color, and make her start wearing dresses. Brightly colored, of course. And don't let her flat-iron her hair. While we're at it with the hair, just cut it, evenly, into a bob."

"Fuck you," you muttered as they pulled you out of the room.

"You were never a villain. You will carry on like you were never a villain. You will only use your powers for good, or you will face the consequences, understand?"

You were silent.

"Understand?!" Fury asks again.

"Jeez, Goddammit, fine."

They stuck you in a response team, so that the best and brightest agents could make sure you never stepped out of line. As far as the rest of the world knew at this point, however, you were simply a normal citizen who rarely ever saw the light of day.

The agents didn't trust you, not after all the trouble you caused... using your powers to rob anywhere you wanted, steal alien technology, kill anyone who got in your way. And you were just a teenager.

You even made Phil Coulson sick.

You were clever, oh, so clever enough to dance around in front of SHIELD and everyone else without getting caught. To be honest, the only reason you were even there was because you got bored and gave everything up just for some excitement.

But you let SHIELD think that they won, just to be kind.

At least Agent Romanoff liked you. You reminded her of herself.

You were emo, of course. That was useful for a cover, just pretend to be a stereotypical emo kid who hates adults and rebels against life or whatever. 

No one knew it was an actual part of you, that it upset you to dress like a little girl. Honestly, you laugh at the thought of wearing brightly colored dresses, until you actually have to wear one.

Agent Romanoff knocks on the door. "Come on. Let me see it."

"N-no! I look hideous. This, this is absolutely dreadful! I can't be caught dead in this!"

"(Y/n), I'll just pick the lock if you don't."

Begrudgingly, you opened the door, glancing down at the hem of the pale pink dress, your hair framing your face as you ask, "It's terrible, isn't it?"

You can see the agent smiling just at the edge of your vision.

"It's not funny, Agent Romanoff."

"I told you, call me Natasha," she chuckles. "And you look absolutely fine; in fact, better than just fine. You look beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel cold, and bright, too, like I'll stand out."

Natasha's head tilts to the side. "Most teenagers want to stand out. Besides, if you didn't, why become a villain and catch the attention of the world?"

You turn away from her and cross your arms, mostly so that your hands can warm up your upper arms. "It's fine to let people notice me when I'm evil, at certain points of that situation. However, if I'm going to just be posing as a regular girl, I want to be a shadow. Someone who blends in, a whisper in a world of shouts. Isn't it enough that I have these bizarre powers I can barely control? I just don't wanna be noticed by my outward looks because if someone notices me and likes me...

"They'll soon see what a monster I really am inside."

Natasha puts her hand on your shoulder, shocking you out of your rant. 

"Hey. You're not a monster. You're a person who might have been a little misguided in the past, but you're trying to make up for it now, right?"

"Right."

~~~~~~

"Phase Two  
CLASSIFIED"

That's the label the file has. The file that changes everything you think of when it comes to SHIELD. 

That damn file.

You slap it down on the desk in front of Fury.

"What's this?" you ask, biting your lip. 

"Not my idea," he responds.

Your head tilts slightly as you glare at him. "I am not amused. Sir, why do we have this?"

He sighs as he stands, turning his back on you.

Such a drama queen. 

"The council that's in charge of me and makes the big decisions came to one I sorely regret," he begins.

You shake your head in sorrow as he explains the entire folder.

~~~~~

You throw your bags on the bed in the room Stark assigned you. You joined the Avengers at Fury's request, 4 years from the day you joined SHIELD. You figured maybe it would be different from SHIELD, maybe the few people gathered here actually only cared about something so pure as saving people.

But then you met this broken team. After the Civil War incident, the people seem to be more divided than SHIELD and HYDRA themselves.

As you unpack your bags in your new room, a voice snaps you out of your recalling the past.

"We're separate from SHIELD now, you know," he calls from the doorway. "You don't have to keep wearing those little girl dresses."

"I don't have anything but little girl dresses, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony," he insists. "And I guess Natasha and Wanda are going to have to take you shopping. I mean, we can't have you fighting in a bright yellow sundress, now can we?"

You smile at Tony. Maybe this will be fun...

"Guys, we have a mission," Nat calls, passing by your room.

~~~~~

"This is crazy," Bruce stares in wide-eyed wonder at the map, considering your plan.

"If crazy equals genius....," you murmur, "I'm a rocket scientist."

"Okay, that's a way to get into the HYDRA compound," Steve announces. "Now how do we get out?"

"I have magic and manipulation of time," you declare. "It's not really going to be that hard."

"Did I ever mention that teenagers scare me?" Tony asks.

"Oh, no, Stark. You shouldn't be scared of all teenagers. Just me!"


	22. A Ruined Surprise (Avengers x Teen![Emo?]Reader blurb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little blurb.

The Avengers are out shopping today, leaving you alone to wander the tower. Your 16th birthday is in a week, making you wonder if they plan on buying you something. You hope it's something cool, like a more user-friendly ax, or maybe just an ax in general. Or maybe a weapon in general. Or a movie. You like movies a lot.

(Optional: Ooh! Or the new Ratchet and Clank movie on disc!)

(Also optional: What if it's your favorite Doctor Who seasons on disc?!)

You pass by a slightly open door and hear Natasha's voice. 

Wait, what? She's supposed to be at the supermarket!

"We need to figure out what we're going to plan for (Y/n)'s birthday. Anyone have any ideas?"

Tony raises his hand. "How about I give her a (favorite color) suit?)"

"Stark, " Steve sighs, "she's claustrophobic, remember? She'd never wear/use it and the one time she might so she doesn't hurt your feelings would cause an anxiety attack. How about----"

You burst through the door, shouting, "I CHIME IN WITH A 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR?' NO, IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY!"

Steve, Bucky, and Bruce facepalm simultaneously, the other male Avengers snicker and laugh, and Natasha glares at you.

"Sorry," you apologize. "I couldn't really move away from the partially open door and I didn't want to hear Steve's idea. Supposed to be a surprise. Probably a really awesome surprise." You walked out of the room and close the door, and Tony's shout follows you.

"BRENDON URIE DOES IT BETTER!!!"

"STEVE KNOWS ME BETTER, SO SUCK ON THAT, STARK!"


	23. Girls/Girls/Boys (Natasha x Reader)

"Look, (Y/n), I don't know if I'm going to say this right," she begins, "but these past few weeks... I just... I've been feeling a bit... different around you, you know? Not like, bad, but good, like I wanna be around you more. And, uh, not exactly as friends, exactly, but---"

Natasha facepalms herself before staring back up at her reflection. "I am an idiot. Agh! It's not like (Y/n) actually likes me!"

She's trying to get ready for Stark's party this weekend. A party, where, as with every party, she tries to tell you how she feels about you. But it's difficult. She can handle the rejection from any of the guys, if she were into any of the guys. She's not, though. Natasha has her sights set on you, her best friend. That's the worst level friendzone ever, she decided a long time ago, the level where the one you like is your bestie, your BFF, of the same gender, who is totally straight! 

Well, at least, that seems to be totally straight. It's not like you ever suggested at all that you liked the other gender. You never dated any girls that Nat knew about. But would Nat ever know? What if you aren't straight at all? What if you're bi or lesbian or pansexual or some other sexuality or even romance where it would be a possibility for you to like Nat?

"She still wouldn't necessarily like me," Nat reminds herself. "She could still go for someone else, some other kind of person."

What if the reason you didn't like Nat would be because you never thought she was anything but straight? After all, Nat always tried to keep her affection toward the same gender secret so that you wouldn't ever think she has a crush on you.

"No, it's not a crush anymore," Nat thinks to herself. "I think... Maybe... No! No!"

"What happened to not getting close to people? To controlling my feelings? What happened to me?" Nat grips the sides of the sink and stares up at the ceiling. "(Y/n), that's what happened."

"It's gonna be tonight," she finally murmurs. "I'm gonna do it tonight. That's it."

~~~~~

She wears a black, lacy dress with her black widow belt, walking swiftly to the bar. Natasha takes a seat and asks for a double.

"Okay, everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for," Tony announces over everyone's chatter. "We finally got (Y/n) drunk enough to sing for us!"

Tony has been begging you to sing for the Avengers and all of his other "friends" ever since he found out you used to perform at a nightclub. Apparently, tonight you finally caved.

"I'm fully sober, Stark," you assure him. "Now, either stop teasing or I won't sing."

He finally shuts his mouth and gives you a mic stand. You pick up your guitar and toss the strap over your shoulder and begin to play. 

"I don't wanna hear you have a boyfriend  
Sometimes you're better off alone  
But if you change your mind, you know where I am  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me  
But I don't ever want to meet your boyfriend..."

Nat gulps the drink down and walks closer to hear your voice better. She starts wishing she could've heard you sing sooner. 

Soon her eyes fix on yours, in the fierceness in them. She loves your eyes, honestly. She could stare into them forever. People say the eyes are the windows to the soul in an outdated and overused stereotype. However, they never really say what a tease eyes can be, always wandering and flitting, conveying the fact that a person harbors emotion, secrets, and curiosity, but never going so far as to give away those secrets and emotions, never explaining that curiosity. Your eyes are such a pair. They mystify Natasha, catch her attention instantly.

"And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Push another guy aside and just give in..."

Your eyes search through the crowd as you sing, but in the next few lines, they land on Nat and stay on her. Nat's cheeks soon begin to heat up at the thought of you singing this song for her. No. It can't be, can it? 

"Girls love girls and boys  
Girls love girls and boys  
And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Girls love girls and boys  
And love is not a choice..."

Your eyes wander through the crowd again, not wanting anyone to notice that your eyes were on Nat for so long. Tonight, you also came up with a plan to tell Nat how you feel. You hoped maybe if you were to sing this song, maybe she might like it? You told Tony you were going to sing, but you refused to tell him what or why. It is your own business after all.

"Pose, you've gotta save your reputation  
They're close to finding out that I'm your girlfriend  
But if you change your mind, you know where I am  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me  
'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation...  
And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Push another guy aside and just give in..."

With a smile and a blush, you force yourself to look at Nat again. Her expression is unreadable. Does she like it? Her cheeks are dusted pink. Did she put blush on before coming or is she actually blushing?

"Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Girls love girls and boys  
And love is not a choice  
I am just a villain vying for attention from a girl  
A girl who can't decide and here's the reason whyyyy  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
But girls love girls and boys  
And love is not a choice...."

Everyone claps and cheers as you sigh from finally finishing the song. Finally, you think to yourself. I finished it! Yay!

~~~~~

You find Nat in the crowd, dancing to the music.

"Hey," you greet her. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," she responds. "You?"

"Yep." You sway to the music a bit, your heart not into your movements. Your mind is in another place. "Hey, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Um." You stop dancing, not that you were doing much of it, anyway. You grab her by the shoulders and kiss her on the lips. Just a peck. "I love you."

Natasha's cheeks go red. Then she leans forward and closes the space between the two of you, but the kiss lasts longer this time. When she withdraws, she murmurs against your lips, "I love you, too, (Y/n)."


	24. Doll (Bucky x Reader blurb)

"Would you get me that remote, doll?"

You turn around and face Bucky, leaning over the back of the couch where he sits, your eyes wide. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Doll," he repeats the word as if it's nothing. "Now will you please get the remote? It is your wolf that's sleeping on it."

"Aiyana. Bring it here."

The wolf's ears perk up, and the rest of it follows suit, gently picking up the remote between its teeth and trying not to get any slobber on it. She sets the remote down at Bucky's side, and sits attentively at his feet.

"How do you make her go away?" he asks, starting to get creeped out by the canine's intelligent gaze.

"Say 'thank you,' duh. Don't be rude, man."

He momentarily glares at you before muttering a thanks to the wolf. She goes back to her sleeping spot.

"Now, let's address that previous name..." You snatch up the remote, dangling it out of Bucky's reach. "Don't ever call me--" you blow a strand of hair out of your face, "'doll'."

He of course doesn't understand the joke, so he responds with, "I was once a trained HYDRA assassin, and then I ran away. People tried getting me to sign the Sokovia Accords and I refused. I do what I want!"

Your face is void of emotion as you shrug and walk away with the remote and mutter, "Fine, no Doctor Who {or other super amazing show, like Steven Universe} for you."

"Wait, I'm sorry, doll! I mean, (Y/n)!! Pleeeeease I need to know what happens!"


	25. Slight Rebellion (Father!Tony x Daughter!Reader)

"What the hell happened to your hair?!" 

That's the first reaction you get from your father, Tony, when you walk into the house to visit him. 

You act sad as you respond with, "Aw, you don't like it?" 

What exactly the hell happened was... you might have gotten a haircut. A really short haircut. Maybe. Possibly.

It totally happened.

"I didn't say that--- it's just----."

Pepper looks up from her tablet screen. "I like it, (Y/n). It suits you, as did your previous hairstyle."

"Thanks, Pep," you smile at her.

"You're encouraging this! Stop encouraging this!" Tony scolds her.

"Tony, how would you react if I cut my hair like that?" she asks.

Your father turns back to his girlfriend and lover, squinting. "I would be very supportive. I think you'd look cute like that!"

"So you don't think I look cute, dad?" you ask, emphasizing your annoyance and slightly hurt tone.

"Sweetheart," he begins coaxing you, "you know I love you. You know I know you're a beautiful young woman, and you get your charming good looks from your old man---"

"No, it's all from my mom."

"--Lemme finish. You know you're absolutely gorgeous, but, I mean, look at you! I miss your hair!"

"I still have hair! It's just short!"

"I know, but... you look like a boy."

"No, I don't. No one thinks I look like a boy, and no one has reason to unless they are hard of sight. You know why? Because hair length does not equal gender!"

"I know, but---"

"Dad. Stop. Just pretend you love it. Please."

"I mean, it's not that I don't love it, it's just---"

"Dad, I'm warning you right now..."

"I just---"

"Okay, I'm gonna go hang out with my boyfriend now! Bye, Pep!"

"Bye, (Y/n)," she sweetly replies.

"Wait, who's your boyfriend?!" Tony asks as you turn to leave.

"Steve."

"...Steve who?"

"Steven Grant Rogers. BYE-DAD-I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH-I-GOTTA-GO-NOW-HE'S-WAITING-FOR-ME-IN-THE-CAR!!!"

You fled the house.

Tony and Pepper look at each other with wide eyes. Tony's flash with anger, and Pepper's flash with caution.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill both of them." 

"Tony, just let her do what she wants."


	26. Getting Loki to Finally Shut the Fluff Up (Loki Blurb)

It's true that you have strong feelings for the Asgardian named Loki. After all, how could you not? He's handsome, witty, charming (when he wants to be), and just a tiny bit evil in a sexy way. Just a tiny bit. It would be impossible to not fall hard for him after the first day.

Honestly, though, sometimes he can be a bit much on missions. The constant bickering with the Avengers, complaining, and whatnot can overload your brain sometimes, and cause you to come very close to yelling at him. Yet, you didn't want to yell at him because you liked him and because he never argues with you for some reason. The only ideas anyone can make of this are:

1\. He's scared of you (Thought of by Pietro, who is scared of you).  
2\. He likes you (Thought of by Natasha and agreed upon by almost every Avenger).  
3\. You're the only one who doesn't annoy him because you're the only one somewhat near normal (besides Clint, who he hates anyway) and just the general opposite of annoying (Thought of by you).

One day, he's pacing up and down the main area of the Avengers helicarrier, going off on some rant about everything wrong with the Avengers when you finally get fed up and unbuckle yourself out of your seat. You quickly stride to interrupt him.

"And another thing----" he looks at Tony challengingly before getting cut off by none other than you grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. 

Before he can say anything, you press your lips to his, thereby cutting him off yet again. When you finally pull away, you mutter, "You talk way too much."

His cheeks turn light blue (because that's how a Frost Giant should blush, duh) as his mouth falls open, then shuts, then opens again, all the while not releasing words.

Tony leans over to mumble to Thor, while still looking at you, "Did anyone on Asgard ever make him speechless like this before?"

"Nope," Thor happily and simply replies, grinning at you.

You grin back as you take your seat again.

Loki's gaze follows you as you do so.

"What's wrong?" you smugly ask him. "Can't take it when someone finally gets you to shut the fluff up?"

Loki smirks at you, still not saying anything, but you can tell the gears in his brain are working out a way to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to make a part two of this where he does get revenge, but I have no ideas, so specifics are key in requests for sequels!


	27. A Sweet Tease (Steve Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has absolutely NOTHING to do with the imagine, but can someone tell me how to italicize words, or at least link me to an article or help page that will tell me? Thanks.

"Imagine teasing Steve sexually, not like how Tony does, but you still manage to get him to be flustered/sexually frustrated..."  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

First time: 

While you're sitting on the kitchen counter and eating a vanilla ice cream cone one evening, Steve's about to heat up his dinner and passes by you in the kitchen. He glances up at you as the microwave heats up some food.

"You shouldn't be eating that, you know," he scolds lightly. "Too much sugar."

You smirk, licking the ice cream straight up to the tip before replying, "Cap, I have a very fit body that multitudes of men have fawned over and tried to bed. I think I can handle a bit of sugar... Besides, it's so sweet and creamy, how could I refuse?" You wink at the Captain before giving your ice cream another swift lick, sliding off the counter, and strolling away from him, leaving him with a rather violent blush. 

 

Second time:

Steve sits next to you later that evening with a bowl of popcorn, ready to watch the Ratchet and Clank movie with you, when he notices you've got a lollipop in your mouth.

"More sugar?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "I swear--"

"It's just a Dum-Dum, dum-dum!" you playfully remark. You make a big deal about taking another moment to suck on the lollipop before adding, "But please forgive me about this, as I do so love to suck on them."

With a facepalm and a terribly-hidden blush from the Cap, you begin to play the movie. 

 

Third time: 

In the morning, both you and Steve have a late breakfast. He decides to go with cereal, while you, waiting until lunch to eat a proper meal, choose to eat a banana in the meantime. You slowly devour the banana sensuously, keeping a steady gaze on the Captain as you do so. 

Finally, he begins, "(Y/n)--" but is interrupted by you. 

"It's healthy, Steve," you defend. 

"Yes, but (Y/n)---"

"And yet it's still sweet."

"(Y/n)---"

"And rather big, too. Must be eight or nine inches."

"(Y/n)---"

"So delicious!" You finally decide on have mercy on the Captain and quickly leave the kitchen. 

Out of frustration, Steve gives a sharp shout before face-palming and quietly asking, "Why me?"

You stick your head back in the kitchen to reply, "Because you get the most affected by it and because you're damn sexy when you're blushing." You smile and wink before once again leaving. 

 

~~~~~Extended~~~~~

Tony doubles over in laughter at your retelling of how America's golden boy reacted to your sexual flirts with him. He finally manages to say, " Well, now I have more things to use against him!"


	28. Everybody's Got Somebody But Me (Pietro x Reader)

One dance.

That's all it took for you to be hooked on a certain Pietro Maximoff. One dance.

He used to just be your buddy, your friend. You guys weren't overly close, since Wanda was always his number one, but then she kind of left him to go be with Vision. They're still close, but he's Wanda's number two now. Even with everything they've been through. 

Anyway, one night at a Stark party, you both got bored and started talking. When a song with a really good beat came on, Pietro asked you to dance. You obliged (because you were just a tiny bit drunk). The two of you had fun, but then the next song was a slow song. The two of you awkwardly sat down at the bar again after that. Then Pietro's focus was held by the girl sitting on the other side of him.

Something changed within you. It might have been the alcohol playing with your mind, or it might have just been your own mind working against you, but Pietro became something unlike a friend. He became your crush.

After that night, Pietro didn't talk to you as much. One day you found out he was dating that girl. Like seriously dating her. And it kind of tore your heart in half. 

The next month, you go to another Stark party after some big victory. And it just had to be around Valentine's Day. 

That evening, you take the time to notice something serious. You're a loner! Tony's with Pepper, Thor's with Jane, Steve's with Sharon { _ **DID I MENTION I HATE SHARON? NOW YOU KNOW, I HATE SHARON, LIKE SERIOUSLY HATE HER.**_ }, Bruce is with Natasha, Clint brought his wife, Wanda and Vision are together, Rhodey's flirting with Maria, and Sam's chatting up a lady on the other side of the room. You remember that even Scott and Peter have their girlfriends, and all four of them are dispersed somewhere in the crowd.

And Pietro's with his girlfriend, you mentally add to your list of couples. Everybody has somebody but me. And why is that? 

_Because my powers are scary dangerous, of course. Even worse than Wanda's._

_And also because I'm crazy enough that I'm kind of holding a conversation in my head._

_Hey, it's not like someone else is gonna talk to me._

_Wow, I sound so sad and depressed._

Pietro didn't care about my powers when we hung out together. He showed me as much indifference about my powers as he did with his sister. It kind of made me feel like maybe I'm not so much of a monster. 

But now, he won't even bother to look my way. What did I do? What did I do that was so bad? Is it something I can make up for? 

"I know that look. What are you thinking about?" Pietro asks in his beautiful Sokovian accent, sitting by you at the bar.

_Speak of the devil._

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me?" you ask, slightly miffed. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since the last party, where you met your little girlfriend, you have been avoiding me, ignoring me, and not talking to me. And, you know, generally making me feel like crap." You take another sip of the drink in your hands.

_Maybe alcohol isn't a good idea right now..._

_But I want it! It numbs the pain!_

_And now you realize the difference between a left brain and a right brain._

His eyes widen for a second. Then he turns back to the bar, muttering in his gorgeous accent, "I'm sorry. I didn't notice that I was doing that. If anything, I was just... trying to sort out some feelings."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, speaking of feelings, where's what's-her-name?"

"Uh, she is not coming because we broke up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

_Great. Now I'm a jackass._

_No, I'm not a jackass. He probably doesn't think I'm a jackass. I mean, how was I supposed to know--_

"You still haven't told me what you're thinking about," he announces.

You turn around so your back's to the bar and you have an almost perfect view of the party. "It's just... I look around and everyone here's so... happy. And it's not because we won or anything, I mean, we did, but that's not it. They're happy because they have someone to come home to. Someone to win for. Someone to protect. And I have no one to..." You trail off, sighing. "Take Clint, for instance. Sometimes he's the first or easy target because he doesn't have special powers of some sort and he isn't as astoundingly good in close combat like Natasha. He has something none of us do, though, and that's why he's the one of the happiest of us. He has a whole family. I don't. I don't even have a boyfriend or a girlfriend or an agender-friend. I'm just single and seemingly forever alone."

Pietro furrows his brow in confusion. "Agender-friend?"

"Well, I try to be inclusive and open-minded."

He nods in agreement. "But not everybody who has something has much. I've just got Wanda, and it seems like I'm not the only one anymore." Pietro warily glances over to his sister and Vision. 

"But you still have her."

"Yeah." He glances at you again. "You must have someone. Anyone?"

"Nope. Not even a best friend from school. I'm just... all alone."

"Really?"

"Well, there was this one guy I liked, but all we ever got was one dance, and then... nothing."

Pietro smirks, knowing exactly who you're talking about. He had to bug Wanda a whole lot to find out, but it was worth it. He feels the same way about you as you do about him, starting after that dance at the last party. He was just a bit more confused about his feelings, and that's why it took him so long to come to this conclusion and break up with the girl he had so hastily asked out.

"Anyway," you begin, "if you get upset about that girl, I'm sure you could find another one. Lots of girls here love guys who are muscle-y heroes that have accents. You'll have no problem."

"I'm not really worrying about it." At this point the two of you have to speak rather loudly because the music went from a 3 to an 8 on the loudness scale. Pietro stands and turns towards you. "Hey, this is a really good song. You want to dance with me?"

You hesitate. _After what happened last time?_

_I shouldn't. I'm not going to._

_But what if it ends differently?_

_What if it doesn't?_

_Well, I've already gotten used to him avoiding me anyway, so might as well enjoy this time._

You nod. He spins you around once as he leads you to the dance floor. After yet another spin some time later, you notice that he pulled you closer to him. You can feel your heart pound in your chest to the beat of the music as you move with Pietro. You think back to the last time you danced with him and your body goes into auto-pilot as your mind wanders. 

It wasn't slightly stressful like right now because you still only viewed him as a friend. Remembering the way his hands felt on your hips for the few seconds they were there, your thought move on to after that one dance and to how awkward the two of you felt as the slow song began.

_Wonder why he didn't wanna slow-dance with me last time. Well, okay, he doesn't like me, but he didn't slow-dance with that other girl either._

_Oh my Odin, I'm an idiot. Of course he doesn't like slow dances. He's Quicksilver, a hero whose power is super-speed._

_When did I start using Odin's name in vain? Thor would be so disappointed in me. ...Or would Steve be the one disappointed in me because he's all religious and junk?_

Before you know it, the song's over, and you and Pietro are in a rather close proximity. For a moment, your heart leaps within your chest at the intense gaze in his eyes. Then, just like last time, a slow song starts up. This time it's Back At One by Brian McKnight. You sigh, turning away from him and beginning to walk back to the bar again, when Pietro grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him, his other hand pressing you closer by the small of your back.

He speaks quietly with his ears pressed against your lips, "What's wrong? You can't slow dance?"

You slyly smirk before murmuring back, "I'm a good slow dancer, but you'd never know."

"Then show me."

"Alright."

Pietro holds you close as your arms wrap around his neck. The two of you sway back and forth to the beat of the music. Pietro softly hums along to the chorus. Soon he switches up the simple swaying motion the two of you are making by spinning you and then dipping you. Before you go back into position, he kisses the back of your hand, causing your cheeks to heat up.

"By the way," he murmurs, "if you're going to think about me or any other crush, you might not want to do it around Wanda." He smiles before continuing, "But if you had spoken up last time we danced, then tonight, you wouldn't have been alone."

Nervously, you ask, "S-so you feel the same way?"

He nods before giving you a peck on the lips. "Of course I would. I mean, you're smart, beautiful, strong, and you are a good slow-dancer."

"Told ya so." The two of you chuckle before dancing the night away.


	29. Some Just Dance 2015 With The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these involve you. Some don't, but they're still funny (I hope).

Imagine Clint and Loki doing Let It Go together (because they were forced). Clint did Anna's part and Loki did Elsa's part. Clint's doing every move perfectly. Loki.... is not.

Loki: How are you so good?

Clint: Ummm...

Natasha: *watching them* He plays it with his daughter all the time!

Clint: Nat!

Natasha: And she always makes him be Anna so she can be Elsa.

Clint: I'm gonna kill you!

Natasha: *pouting* But your kids would hate if Auntie Nat mysteriously stopped visiting forever.

~~~~~

Imagine you and Bruce doing Love is All. Before starting, the following happens.

Bruce: Um... Why this one? I mean, you guys know I have an aversion to green.

You: Don't worry, Bruce. I'll be the big green frog. You can be my pink princess.

~~~~~

Imagine you, Steve, and Bucky doing Don't Worry, Be Happy. 

Tony: Finally! Something they can do!

Clint: Yeah, this will be easy on your old-man bones.

Tony: But don't be afraid to take it slow if you need to.

Ironically, they get five stars and you only get three.

You: *imitating an old woman* I just can't keep up with these youngsters nowadays!

~~~~~

Imagine Nat doing Addicted To You and T'Challa and Bruce fighting over she was dancing for.

Bruce: It was obviously me!

T'Challa: I believe you have forgotten just who left and hurt her. 

You: Guys, come on. We all know that Nat's my babe and she danced that song for me.

Natasha: *kisses you on the cheek* She's totally right!

~~~~~

Imagine Steve and Bucky doing Ain't No Mountain High Enough because that's just the song I choose for Stucky.

Steve would totally do the girl's part.

~~~~~

Imagine Thor doing Holding Out For A Hero.

Everyone: *laughs at the costume of the dancer*

Thor: Thank the Allfather I'm not wearing that!

You: Oh, did you think it was gonna be that easy? *snaps fingers and does the magick-y thing and now Thor's in the pink outfit*

Everyone but Thor: *takes a picture of him on their phones and gets ready to post it to Facebook, Instagram, etc.*

While he's dancing...

Thor: What's with the Midgardian felines and canines in the background? 

Thor: Are we traveling to another realm? 

Thor: Why am I kicking a Midgardian fruit repeatedly? Who is throwing Midgardian fruit at me?

Thor: *about the split part of the dance* That is not happening!

You: Come on, Thor! You'll never be as fabulous as that dancer guy, but you've gotta try!

~~~~~

Imagine Tony dancing to the Macarena, but he isn't doing some moves quite right.

Clint: Come on! Shake that iron ass!

Tony: I'll have you know my glutes are made of steel!

Pepper: Don't lie to everyone like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodly doodly doo, this is all I thought of, but I might come back for a part two!


	30. An Error (Avengers x Glitch!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is going to be in first person instead of in second person. Don't worry, it's still you. I just feel more comfortable writing like that for the beginning. Just know that you're a glitch from one of the first few computer systems ever made.

I am.

I have consciousness.

Who am I? Where am I? I'm in a... computer. I am part of the computer. Why can't I see? Why can't I feel or smell or sense anything? I just... I don't know what the word for it is. 

I'm learning things slowly. Words. Meanings. 

I open my eyes. I have eyes all of a sudden. That was quick. The atmosphere around me is... I don't have the words for it. I've been learning up until now and I don't have the words for it. Maybe it will come to me soon. 

Something else about me is different, besides the eyes. What is it? If I have eyes to blink, perhaps I have a body too. I sit up. Oh. I do have a body. It seems to be complete. There are things sticking out of it, though. I wiggle my fingers. They seem serviceable. I rip out the things sticking out of my body to hear a noise that I end up ignoring.

I examine the... bed? No. That's not the word. The table? I don't know. I examine whatever I was laying on. It seems to be made of a similar material as I am. Well, it's similar to some parts of me. I look around the... room. That's what it is. It's a room. And it's white. There's a table in a corner by a door, and behind me, there's another person. I tilt my head at her, and she does the same. I slide off of the table, I finally decide it is, and shakily walk around it, using it to support me. The person follows my movements at the exact same time as I do them. I walk up to her. She mirrors me. 

Wait. It's a mirror. I leave my support and begin to walk to the mirror. I fall to my knees after the first few steps. Finally, I stand again. 

How does anyone walk on these things without years of practice? 

Oh, I forgot. Most walking life-forms do have years of practice.

I take two more tentative steps towards the mirror, and I look myself up and down. I'm wearing a white tank top shirt and white trousers. I realize that not all of me is... organic, I guess? My entire right... arm, that's the word! My whole right arm is metal of some sort, and my left forearm and hand are also metal. I place my left hand on my upper left side and feel a sort of ticking or shifting inside of me. Is that natural in a human body? I look closer in the mirror and notice that my left eye seems somehow different from the right. 

In this moment, I notice something different about myself. Well, I sense something different. Before I had this body, there was... I don't know how to describe it. I felt... I didn't feel happy or sad or angry, but I just felt something that I don't have the words for. And now, I feel devoid of that something.

"What are you doing up?"

I don't turn around to face the voice. I assume that this isn't a mirror, but it is one-way glass.

"You're not supposed to be walking around."

At that, I do turn around. I move to the table near where they stand. I feel a pull of sorts to the object on the table. What is that? I put my hand on it as the person continues to chastise me. Then I lose my sight and other senses once again, but that something comes back. I learn more things, more words, and I am overflowing with knowledge soon. This is another computer. I think my mind is like it. I'm zooming through code and information, and it's just indescribable. The fact that I have no words for it, even now, doesn't seem proper.

Then after an instant, I'm back in my body.

The man standing near me gasps. I turn to him. 

"You are Dr. Zola," I announce. I tilt my head at him as I announce some of the things I've learned. "You work in biochemistry. You are... dying. I am an experiment in a project driven with the purpose of uploading you into a computer system to preserve your... knowledge."

He pushes his glasses back up his nose and nods. "Yes. Yes, you are right."

"Why did you choose to use me?" 

He stammers, "Y-you're not supposed to be curious. Are you actually living? Have I... created life?"

"Before you begin to think that you're a god of some sort, I must inform you that you did not create me. You extracted me from code in a physical computer and gave me a vessel to travel the physical earth with. I thank you for that, even though I cannot feel gratitude, but you are not my creator. As to my curiosity, I simply search for knowledge. Now tell me why you chose me."

Dr. Zola nods. "You were--are unlike anything else anyone has seen. That computer had one game on it, like all the other different computers that. Your presence in the game caused lapses in the gameplay. Not just simple freezes, but you also caused players to jump forward or jump back in the adventure randomly, and you literally changed the ending of the game. You created possibilities instead of one single ending. And no matter what, no one could figure out how to fix you." He looks me up and down. "And now I wonder if you are still capable of those powers."

I wiggle my fingers at my side.

"Oh, I believe I am," I assure him. "Let's see."

I snap my fingers, focusing on pausing this very moment. Dr. Zola freezes, and I half-expect him to begin moving again, but he doesn't. I pace around him, continuing to talk.

"Dr. Zola, among the other things I know about you, I know that you are a member of HYDRA. I know that with my powers, you could use me for HYDRA's... liberation of mankind. I've seen that possibility. It will close very soon, believe me. I have reviewed, in an instant, everything I could access on that computer. I have seen opinions and ideas on freedom. I do not agree with HYDRA. It is not logical to keep people living in fear and oppression. None of HYDRA's ideals would work out in the long run. 

"So there is only one logical option here. I must, for the good of mankind, travel to the point of time when I can most effectively help the real members of SHIELD dismantle HYDRA. The 21st Century. I will not come back, if all things go to plan. But then again, the future, as I see, is constantly writing and rewriting itself." I stop in my tracks. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're not hearing this. Dr. Zola, I would tell you to have a nice life if I had the capacity to care and if I didn't already know that you're dying."

With another snap of my fingers, I'm strolling on some streets in my bare feet. I quickly realize that my attire is far from appropriate here, in this time, and dive into the closest shop. The sign in front says, "Clementine's Steampunk Emporium". 

While changing, I tie up my hair in a ribbon to keep it out of my face and prevent it from obscuring my vision. I come out wearing red gloves, combat boots, brass goggles, a brown cloak, a corset over a frilly white shirt, and brown trousers. I begin walking in the crowd again. 

~~~~~~

Second-Person Point Of View

The Avengers are gathered in the meeting room one day for a mysterious meeting. All day, FRIDAY's been reminding each of them separately to come to the meeting room at this time.

Tony twiddles his thumbs for a few seconds before finally asking, "Okay, who called this meeting?"

"I did, sir."

Everyone looks shocked at FRIDAY's announcement.

"I must tell you all something important. I have a glitch." Her voice morphs into your own as you continue, "But she's leaving me very soon and wishes to meet all of you." 

Your body fabricates in front of the Avengers, where you stand on the table in the center of the room. At first, they believe you're simply a hologram. They don't know you're actually here.

"You may refer to me as Error. I offer my work with you all as a scientist. If you wish to accept, which has an 87.63% probability, I will tell you more about myself."

You patiently wait, your arms almost completely obscured by your gloves and your cloak, so no one notices that they are made of vibranium yet. Not every time they see it works out.

Tony makes the decision by himself. "Of course we will. We always need new scientists, but we'd need to see your credentials."

Bruce scoffs. "She hacked FRIDAY, your favorite U.I. besides JARVIS. That's enough credentials for me."

"I did not hack FRIDAY," you correct. "I spoke with her, became one with her, and traveled through her programming."

You jump off the table and face the Avengers from the head of the table as you continue. "It's complicated to explain in detail, but I am a glitch extracted from one of the first few computers created. I have certain abilities that allow me to manipulate and travel through time, see possibilities of the future, and physically travel through computer code." Then you take one of your gloves off and raise your hand. "However, when my body was being fabricated, it was incomplete, so a scientist..." you trail off, searching for the right word. "A scientist modified it."

"Wait," Bruce interrupts. "Has anyone else heard that ticking noise that started when she came in?"

You hand subconsciously trails to your abdomen as you answer, "I believe one of the modifications was that my insides consist of gears now."

Clint chuckles, "So your body functions like clockwork?"

Some Avengers groan at his joke as you respond with a curt nod. "As does the rest of me. My prime directive at this moment is to assist you in dismantling HYDRA."

Everyone agrees that, yes, you should indeed join the Avengers. And thus begins your work in the New Avenger Facility.


	31. Adored By Him (Steve x Reader)

She's beautiful. 

And smart. And strong, brave, confident, and she has a strong moral compass. Just like him. How can he not love her?

She's everything I'm not.

Sharon Carter, the lucky girlfriend of Steve Rogers. 

And of course, Steve Rogers just has to be the man of my dreams. It makes sense, though, doesn't it? The "perfect" woman with the "perfect" man. 

Tonight, Steve invited her to have dinner with the Avengers. I avoid glancing at the lady with butterscotch hair while I eat my dinner. It's hard since she and Steve are sitting right across from me and are flirting as various conversations are carried throughout the table.

Her eyes and smile are brighter than the sunrise. Of course, she lights him up.

Natasha and I talk a bit, before Wanda asks her something and they start a conversation. Upon noticing the way Steve looks at her as they talk, I promptly wipe my mouth with a napkin before excusing myself from the table. 

When he looks at her like that, I just feel so... small.

Upon entering my room, I lose control of my powers and it begins to snow. I pick up my phone and a pair of earbuds and curl up in my bed.

I'm tired of seeing the two of them together. I'm tired of just seeing him and knowing he's with her. I can't do this anymore. I can't stick around for long if I'm gonna be stuck being around him.

"FRIDAY," I call before putting in my earbuds. "Would you ask Natasha if I can train with her after she's done eating? I'd rather hang out with her than Steve."

"Of course, Ms. (L/n)."

I put in my earbuds and begin to sink into the music.

~~~~~

I grunt as I hit the mat. "Ow."

"If you wanted to be babied," Natasha begins quietly in my ear, "you should have stuck with Rogers."

"You know why I couldn't do that," I mutter, pushing her off. The both us get into our fighting stances.

"Well, you can either let yourself get beat up by me or let your heart get beat up by Rogers." I block her punches and kicks. She spins around and kicks me in the abdomen.

"Mmf, am I allowed to use my powers by any chance?"

"I'd rather not get burned, drowned, scratched by thorns or have my head slammed against a rock, if you don't mind."

"So your solution is beat me up for not beating you up?"

"My solution is beat you up for not being able to confront your feelings!" She tries sweep-kicking my feet, but I quickly jump over her legs.

"I can confront my feelings just fine!"

"Then why aren't you training with Steve?!"

"You know exactly why."

Nat looks at her watch. "Okay. That's all the time I have. Wanda's next. Hurry up and go get lunch. Be back here at the same time tomorrow."

I pick up my water bottle and take a sip. "Okay. You want me to go get Wanda for you?"

"Nah, I'll go find her. It's much more fun that way." She gives me a scary smile.

As I leave, I yell out, "Sometimes you scare me!"

"I scare everyone sometimes."

When I make it to the kitchen, I see Steve and Sharon talking over a cup of coffee. His arm is around her waist. Without grabbing any food or saying anything, I turn around and head to the living room. 

I sit down on the couch by Bucky.

"Still like him?" he asks, watching Doctor Who.

"Yep. I'm starting to hate that a bit, though. He's too damn perfect, the jackass. And so's she."

"And that's why you never bothered to say anything to him?" He finally looks at me. "Because you think they're both perfect and they deserve each other?"

"Well, I mean, of course."

The only two people I've told about my feelings are Bucky and Natasha, and despite the two of them being closer to Steve than most, they'd never say a word to him about it. They both know that if it's anyone's job to tell him, it's mine.

"Come on, (Y/n)," Bucky urges. "No one's perfect. Even Steve... I think."

"See, even you kind of have to agree, and you're his best friend. I mean, if anyone knows his flaws, it has to be you." I sigh, watching the Doctor insult Robin Hood. Ah, Peter Capaldi. "So what should I do?"

Bucky shrugs. "I mean, what can you do that won't hurt anyone? Besides let him go, which will still hurt you?"

"I don't know anymore." I pause. "Wait, yes, I do! We can make me forget my feelings if we can somehow erase my memories, like what Snow White did once in Once Upon A Time!"

"Didn't doing that make Snow a total bitch and the dwarves had to make her remember Prince Charming in the end anyway?"

"Damn it."

"... Do you hate her? Sharon, I mean."

"How can I? She's kind and funny and it's impossible for me to." Bucky and I continue watching Doctor Who in silence.

~~~~~

I'm playing around with my ukulele in the living room, singing songs like "I'm Not Angry Anymore" and "Moving On," both of which are by Paramore, when I remember this song I found on Youtube. I strum the notes and hum the words to myself. When I found the song, I didn't really understand the lyrics, like how exactly it would have felt to be in that position. How it felt to love someone who loved a perfect girl instead of me.

Natasha sits down next to me. I stop playing and look up at her.

She nudges me. "Don't stop just because of me. It's nice. What is it called?"

"Adored By Him."

"It has lyrics?" I nod. "Would you mind singing?"

My eyes widen. "Um."

"Come on, it's just you and me. If you want, you can even close your eyes and pretend I'm not here."

"O-okay."

I restart the song, but this time I begin singing. I do as Nat suggested and close my eyes. My heart pounds in my chest as I play, sing, and think of Steve. However, when I finish and re-open my eyes, I find that all the Avengers have assembled in front of us. My cheeks heat up and my grip on my ukulele tightens when I notice that Sharon's here, too.

"(Y/n), I didn't know you could sing," Tony smirks. "If I had, you could've performed for my parties and saved me money."

The corner of my lip raises. "You'd have to pay me, too, Stark."

"Damn."

"If you'll excuse me now, I must go before I embarrass myself further." I stand and I'm almost out of the room when Clint calls after me.

"Wait, who were you singing about?"

I'm quick to respond with, "Nobody special."

~~~~~

Steve enters the living room while Bucky and I are watching Supernatural. He wears a suit. As he does in everything else, he looks amazing in it.

"Ooh, fancy," Bucky mutters, looking up from the TV. "What's the occasion?"

Steve smooths his tie and answers, "Sharon and I have a date tonight. I... I plan on proposing."

Bucky's face lights up. "Hey, that's really awesome! I think you finally found the one."

"Yeah, me, too. I honestly thought at first that it would be impossible for me to get over Peggy, but here I am."

I smile at Steve and quietly say, "Hope she says yes."

Truthfully, I do hope she says yes, if it makes Steve happy. I'd suffer through a lot to see Steve happy. Let me rephrase that. I have been suffering through a lot to see him happy. If my silence keeps him smiling with her, saying a single word about my feelings to him would be a sin.

I feign looking at my watch. "Well, I have to go sleep. See you guys later."

"Really?" Bucky asks. "Now?"

"I'm tired."

"It's 8:00."

"I was up late last night practicing a song on my ukulele." Before I leave, I grin reassuringly at Steve. "Good luck."

Then I make my exit swiftly.

~~~~~Major Time-Skip~~~~~

Bucky's POV because well, you're not around for this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Has anyone seen (Y/n)?" I ask, entering the living room. "Because I haven't, at least not since last night, when she said she was going to sleep."

Around the room, a few Avengers shake their head or mumble a "no," but the rest don't acknowledge my presence.

"Hey!" I yell. "Does anyone know where (Y/n) is?! It's kind of important that we do because of her powers and the fact that if she's not with us, she can be captured by HYDRA, experimented on, and turned into a weapon that can destroy the world. Or did you all forget that?"

Vision stands and volunteers to go check her room and around the New Avengers Facility. 

Pietro scoffs and mutters, "He'll take forever," before standing up and speeding out of the room.

"Brother James, you're probably overreacting," Thor assures me. "Lady (Y/n) would never be taken captive by HYDRA."

"Can we still check?"

Tony sits up, muting the TV, and calls out, "FRIDAY, can you tell me where in the Facility (Y/n) is if she's still here?"

"She's not here, sir," FRIDAY responds. "She left at about 8:15 p.m., Eastern Time yesterday."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I've been searching for her, sir, but I can't find her."

"Keep looking."

Soon Pietro zooms back in, pushing a hovering Vision in front of him. After Pietro takes a moment to catch his breath, he says, "We only found these notes." 

Vision and Pietro each hold up one note. I take both of the notes and read them aloud. I start with the one Pietro was holding.

"'Dear Avengers, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I must resign from my work as an Avenger because I have been severely emotionally compromised. I understand that we all have our problems and as a team, we all usually work to help each other out with these problems, and that I shouldn't run like this because you may need me, but it's worse than you can believe. I can't control my powers anymore. You might notice the possibly melted snow that fell in my room or the scorch marks on my desk---'"

Vision interrupts me to announce, "Her writing desk was black in the center, and the other note is singed at the edges. Her bed-sheets, the floor, and every other surface in the room was soaked."

"'--and they are testament to the reality that I can't hold it together. You must be thinking that I should've thought about this, but I did. I simply can't do this anymore. I hope that all of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and accept my resignation. Don't bother looking for me. Goodbye, everyone. I'll remember you forever, and if you ever truly need me, I'll know and I'll be there until you don't. From (Y/n).'" I quickly switch to read the note Vision found. "'To--'" I stop reading when I see the name at the top and look at the ceiling as I sigh. She wrote a letter to Sharon.

"Well?" Natasha asks expectantly. 

I look around the room and notice that Steve's not here. "Okay. If I read this one, you guys all have to promise not to tell Steve."

"Why?" Tony asks. Of course he's the first to ask. He'll also be the one who tells Steve, I know it.

"Because she likes him and doesn't know that Sharon didn't say yes when he proposed. Also, I will kill you if you do tell him. Is that a good enough reason?" Everyone nods. "Okay then. Here it is. 'To Sharon Carter. Ms. Carter, I love Steve Rogers with all my heart. I know you do, as well. You lighten his days. He's happy. I'm glad to see that because I could never make him happy. I don't hate you, I was never jealous of you, and I wish you all the best. I know that tonight, as I write this, Steve is proposing to you. I hope you say yes, for both of you. If you say no, you are either one of the craziest people ever or one of the dumbest. With all excuses for why you could say no aside, Steve is the perfect man, and even if he isn't, he comes pretty damn close. And you know one feeling that only one other person who has ever existed on this entire Earth knows. What is that, you might ask? How it feels to be adored by him, intimately, fully, and compassionately. Steve would give his life for so many people, but no one more than you. It's easy to not be jealous of you over any of this. After all, how could I ever be compared to the spy who's a pretty girl with the butterscotch hair?'"

I finally look up from the letter. Everyone's expression is one of sorrow. Then I notice Tony staring behind me. I turn around and see Steve, leaning against the door-frame.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask.

He looks up at me and sighs, "'I hope you say yes' and everything after."

"Then you know we have a problem."


	32. Fallin' For Ya (Steve x Anxious!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went everywhere here.... Oh well. If I were to publish mature content (like smut/lemons), do you all think it should be in this work, or should I make a new one?

As an agent at the New Avengers Facility, you're obligated to research each of the Avengers in depth. As a person, your heart goes out to each of them. They all have their terrible times and their golden moments. 

Your favorite is Steve Rogers. You've never really seen him in person, but reading his file and everything he's said and done, it's so inspiring! He's such an amazing person, and you've always kind of hoped you'd meet him, yet you secretly acknowledged the fact that that wouldn't really happen. After all, you may be trained in hand-to-hand combat, but you're simply a desk clerk. Being a field agent wouldn't work out well for your anxiety problems.

Moving on from that, you've kind of fallen hopelessly in love with Steve. Not just Captain America: The First Avenger, exactly, but Steven Grant Rogers: The guy before the serum, the skinny kid from Brooklyn. Sure, he didn't have an impressive build back then, but not a lot of guys did back then. Even today, not every guy one might find walking down the street has the body of a super soldier. Besides, his personality was - and still is - sparkling. He was clever and brave and stood up for what he believed in! (And he was also still kinda cute.) He made you proud to be normal and not have powers, a lifetime of combat training, or something man-made that gives you strength. You'd found that you were strong in the real way by seeing that Steve was.

However, Super Steve is also pretty cool. He has basically the same personality that Skinny Steve did, and he's a hero, and he's developed more as a person over the last six years. And, also, he's one of the last few gentleman in (essentially) the entire world.

Either way, skinny or super, you were glad Steve was around, even if you'd never even seen the guy in person. You weren't as much of a fangirl for him as, say, Phil Coulson, but who really is?

When you found out about the whole "Civil War" conflict, you were rather torn. Perhaps some people with powers did need limiting, like Tony Stark, who tends to not realize the extent of his mistakes until it's too late, and then when he tries to make up for it, he ends up making another, more worse mistake. Some powered people shouldn't be watched because it would only make matters worse, like in the cases of James Buchanan Barnes and Bruce Banner. They shouldn't be pressured; they should be allowed to be peaceful and free, since that's all they want. 

The one thing you did know about it all? That you were quite sad about Steve not really being Captain America anymore. After all, he picked up that shield to save his friend and dropped it when he knew James was finally safe. Dropped it to keep Tony Stark at peace. That shield, however, is Captain America's symbol. Without it, he can't really be the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan anymore. (Although, deep down in your heart, you know that he'll always be Captain America.)

And he's gone into hiding. Everyone's looked into it at some point, except you. You figure he doesn't want to be found, and he won't be. When everyone quits asking where he is, maybe he might stop hiding, but he sure as hell won't announce himself to the whole world. If anything, he'll just skirt around the edges of society and try to live a normal life.

~~~~~

You're just walking back to your apartment from the pool when you accidentally bump into a hooded stranger. 

"Oh, sorry," you both mumble at the same time, but your quiet voice can barely be heard over his.

You glance back to him as he attempts to disappear in the hustle-and-bustle of New York.

Who does he sound like? That voice is familiar...

At your feet, you find a flash drive. Maybe he dropped it? You pick it up and turn back to his direction. It might be important. It's probably important.

What if lives depend on this flash drive?

"Uh, sir?" you mumble, not really expecting him to be anywhere close enough to hear you when you speak at a normal volume, much less that of a mouse. 

He's kinda tall, so you can see him occasionally in the crowd of people around you even though he's slouching. With a quick readjustment of your duffle bag, you quickly cut through the crowd and try to follow him, at least to a place where there are less people and you can talk to him without the risk of a panic attack.

Wait. People. Many people. Crowd. 

Shiiiiiiit.

Even though breathing hurts a tiny bit now with your anxiety clouding your brain, you surge toward the man, clutching your duffle bag in one hand and the flash drive in another. You're suddenly more self-aware of your heartbeat, which appears to have elevated. Your body's in fight-or-flight mode.

Wait a great time to panic, brain. I'm trying to help a guy out here, and you're messing me the fuck up.

You're just a few feet away from the man when you feel dizzy. Without thinking about it at all, you pull on the man's sleeve, pull him towards you. You hold up the flash drive for him to see, about to speak, but then you actually see his face under the hoodie.

It's Steve Rogers. It's him. It is actually him. Goddamn it, say something.

Instead of words coming out of your mouth, you register a squeak, and between your current lightheadedness, your heart palpitations, and just a dash of fangirling, everything goes black and your last thought is that you've literally just fainted at the sight of Captain America.

~~~~~

You wake up in a dark room and instantly assume you've been kidnapped.

Okay, (Y/n), you're prepared for this. As long as---- wait. Oh, yeah, I lost consciousness by Steve Rogers. Maybe he panicked and brought me somewhere? That seems logical, and like something he'd do.

Your neck hurts like a term for female dog as you get up from what you assume is a couch.

"Where... where am I?" you quietly murmur.

All of a sudden, the lights flicker on, and you see Steve standing near the end of the couch where your feet hang off of. He wears a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"You're in the house of a friend of mine," he answers. 

"Um, which friend?" You bite back the sir that threatens to hang at the end of that sentence. After all, he was kind of your boss at the New Avengers Facility before... that huge incident.

"Sam Wilson."

"Oh." You sit up, and Steve sits on the couch next to you. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why did you faint?"

"I asked you first," you remark. "Why am I here?"

"Because you lost consciousness in public and guess who was the guy near you when that happened? I couldn't risk drawing any attention to myself, and I didn't want to leave you there. Now will you answer my question?"

You rub the back of your neck nervously as you answer in kind of a ramble, "Alright, uh, I have this... anxiety problem. I mean, usually, I'm okay in sizable crowds because I don't think about it too much, and I don't realize, 'Oh, damn, I'm in this huge sea of people that can just swallow me up and suffocate me.' When I was trying to give you the flash drive you dropped, I realized exactly that, and then a random panic attack surged through me. Then I saw you. I'm kind of a fan of what you've accomplished over the years and all of it just kind of knocked me out."

He grins. "I have a fan who has fainted at the sight of me. I feel like a real hero now."

I blush, holding my face in my hands. "So, can I go home now?" I ask. "Not that I don't wanna be here, it's just that I have to wash the clothes in my duffel bag because they're soaked with chlorine water."

Steve glances over to the duffel bag. "Well, about that... now that you've seen me, and I'm supposed to be in hiding, I... I have to kill you now."

For a second, you almost believe him, but then your eyes narrow. "That's not funny."

"It was a little bit funny."

~~~~~

Ever since that day, you've been seeing hints of Steve wherever you go, in headlines and pictures, as well as at work, whenever someone thinks they've got a lead on him. On days off, it's still hard to avoid the thought of him, like the way the ocean (you often like to swim in your free time) reminds you of his eyes.

Well, that was cheesy. 

Anyway, in recent months, you've decided it would be convenient for you to move into the New Avengers Facility in one of the available rooms for the workers. Tonight, after dinner, you had planned on going straight to bed, but it started to rain. So you grabbed your iPod and earbuds so you could begin to dance on the large balcony you were given, courtesy of Tony Stark.

Today was a difficult day. You woke up with a horrible nightmare that got your mind racing and your anxiety following you around all day, so you had to play "Here Comes a Thought". 

Your music is loud, but at the end, you can hear someone say, "You're a good dancer."

Shocked out of your wits, you slip on some water and Steve catches you by your waist. For a second, the two of you are simply gazing into each other's eyes as the rain falls on you. Then Steve smiles.

"Whoa!" he laughs, standing you up. "This really needs to stop happening when we meet."

"What are you doing here?" you ask, turning off your music. "Aren't you afraid of, you know, being found?"

He shrugs. "I come here every so often to check up on the Avengers, especially Tony, who I don't fully trust after, you know, Ultron."

"Ah."

Steve's eyes sparkle in the moonlight and he wears a sleek, all-black outfit. "So what are you doing out here in this rain?"

You look up to the sky. "It could be worse. I've danced in worse. At least the whole sky isn't full of clouds. I can see the moon and some of the stars."

Your hands wander to the silver cross hanging on a chain from your neck.

"I used to have a necklace like that," Steve announces, leaning on the rail of your balcony. "Are you religious?"

You look down at it, muttering, "Ah, no. It's just something my mom gave me. I love her too much to tell her that I don't really have much space in my life for... everything that has to do with this. Plus, that whole Judgment Day thing is not good for my stress." 

He nods in understanding.

"Neither is working in this business," he finally says.

You look down at the puddles forming in the streets. "I have to do this, though. It's something that so few people get to do, and if I have the chance... I have to."

"That's a lot of pressure you're putting on yourself. If you ever want to, I could take you to a place where you could have more than a moment to relax."

And with that, he disappears.

 

 

Perhaps you'll think about his offer. You've really begun to fall for him, after all.


	33. The Truth About Scars (Bucky x Self-Harmed!Reader Imagine)

_Imagine Bucky reacting to your self-harm scars..._

"Look, doll, if this were some angsty story written by a thirteen-year-old girl, I would say that these scars are beautiful and I'd kiss them and whatever. But that's not what this is. Your scars are not beautiful, and I'm not going to kiss them. These scars tell me that you were in pain, in so much pain that you couldn't control, and you decided to take some of that pain and let it out on yourself. I don't like seeing and knowing that you were in this much pain.

"But you know that saying that the whole is greater than the sum of the parts? You are greater than these scars. They helped you to deal with the pain in a way, but now that you've dealt with the pain, I wish that I could just wipe these scars away just so that you'd never have to remember the pain, because Lord knows I don't want to remember my pain."


	34. Do You Think I Care? (Pietro x Reader imagine)

_Imagine the way the Quicksilver reacts to your (sad) fangirling..._

Pietro's attention goes from the TV to you when he hears a sniffle. 

"Are you, uh, okay?" he asks.

You nod, still sniffling. He notices the tears in your eyes as you put your book down.

"Are you sure? Crying doesn't seem okay..."

"I'm just--- it's just--- {SPOILER} died in this book, and he told {SPOILER} it was his fault that they were all screwed because he designed the trials they had to go through, and I was just crying because he mentioned he tried killing himself a long time ago, and that's why he has a limp."

Pietro raises an eyebrow at you, wondering if you're serious. "You do realize he isn't real, right?"

"Do you think I care?!" you wail. "It was still emotional!"

"Is this an American thing?" he asks as you get up, too distraught to be around anyone else.

"No!" you call as you exit the room.


	35. Everything is Ending Part 1(Steve x Time-Lady!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is the Doctor (regeneration after Capaldi) and lands on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't watch Doctor Who, I'm sorry. Please skip this.

I fall out of the TARDIS, pushing the door closed behind me with my back. I really need to learn that, when I regenerate, not to be near the console. I don't want to break her again. Actually, I think this is the second time I did that. Is it? Can't remember. It's been somewhere around a thousand physical years since then, but I think I did break her like this once.

I turn back to the TARDIS and gently stroke her door. "Sorry, darling," I mutter. "While you repair, I'll go poke around here."

I turn back around. I think I'm on Earth. I see human children running around, so if it's not Earth, it's at least one of the colonies. I breathe in the air. Nitrogen, oxygen, water vapor, and a touch of carbon dioxide. This is definitely Earth. Now what time period is it? There doesn't seem to be too much pollution in the air, so I'd say before the 70's, at least. The boys running around are in little suits and the girls sitting off to the side are in dresses. Well, we're not that far from the 70's, we're just in the 20's.

I hear a boy crying. I walk to the playground and quickly stride to the little boy. He's blonde and smaller than the others. Some boys are messing around with him and teasing him.

I gently take hold of the crying boy's shoulder as if I know him personally and scold, "Hey, say you're sorry!"

"Who's gonna make us, you?" a boy with light brown hair asks.

I raise my eyebrows at his sass. Kneeling down so I'm on his level, I whisper, "No. But because you were mean to him, when you go to sleep tonight, there are going to be shadows in the dark that will wrap around you, tear off the flesh from your bones, and eat you alive."

The boy runs off scared and crying with his friends. Another boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes runs over and apologizes to his friend.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, Steve. Those jerks could've hurt you. Why didn't you run away?"

The boy named Steve shrugs, and mumbles, "I dunno, Bucky."

I look at the brunette and say, "You should never run away from bullies. They'll never let you stop once you start. Even if you can't fight them, you have to stand up and push back. They can't say no forever." I look at Steve and add, "Nor should you let them see you cry. That's what they want. You gotta take it, and don't focus on the pain. You gotta be prepared to do it all day and not shed a single tear, not when you're standing up for something you believe in."

The two boys nod.

"Ma'am?" Bucky asks. "How do you know this stuff? Were you bullied?"

"Not... exactly. But I don't like bullies. No matter who they are or where they come from, I don't like 'em. I try to stop them, as many of them as I can." I pause for a second. "But let me tell you something else. I won't stoop to killing someone just to stop them. There's always other options, or you know, they could end up finding their death themselves."

"Like the shadows killing them?" Steve asks.

Bucky scoffs, gently nudging Steve with his elbow, "You punk! The shadows she was talking about aren't real!"

"Oh, no, they are," I inform him. "They just like eating roadkill and missing people that turn out to be dead." The boys give me horrified looks. "What?"

"Ma'am, we're a bit too young to be hearing stuff like that."

"Stop calling me ma'am! I'm The Doctor!"

"Whoa, a lady doctor? You mean a nurse?"

"No. I mean the Doctor." I look off to the side as a sudden thought hits me. "Oh wait, it's like, 1925; feminism isn't as strong and is less approved by society (if that's even possible)." I smile at the boys and exclaim, "Yes, I mean a nurse! What a clever little boy you are."

The boys run off and go play together. I stand up and look around. No screams for help? No cries of aliens running rampant?

I turn back to the TARDIS. "Well, my love, you seem to have, for once, taken me to a place where I was not needed, after all. When you had a body, you said that that's why you never took me where I wanted to go. Right? Can't remember very well. It's very blurry. I think I remember Dr. Gregory House? No. A house of some sort?" Before I trail off to delve deep into my memories, I pull open the door to check her.

Popping my head inside, I take note of the interior. It's changed again.

"Oh, you've redecorated," I mumble. "For once, I actually like a change. You're gorgeous as usual, darling."

It's mostly the same from last time. Or is it? I was just in here, so why can't I remember a damned thing about how it looked?

 

I shrug, plopping down in the nearest seat, looking at my bookshelf.

"Why would I need a ladder that high?" I wonder aloud, glancing over to my right. "I can reach the top shelf..."

"In case any smaller people want to get a book and you're too busy saving a world to help."

I turn to the blue holographic lady projected in the TARDIS console.

"Um. Are you my TARDIS?" I ask.

"Yes. Hello, sexy!"

I can feel my cheeks heat up. "Only when we're alone!" I scold.

"We are alone, my love."

"Oh... right." I stand up and stroll to the console. "Well, I think we're all set. Um. Do I still need to flip the switches and pull the levers or can you do that yourself now?"

"I've always been able to do that myself. You can't remember anything, can you?"

"You know me so well!"

"Thousands of years of time and space together; what do you expect?"

The TARDIS jolts, and I fall back into my chair. Oh, yay, she flipped some switches and pulled some levers. When she finally stops shaking, and the lights stop flickering, I head towards the door.

She continues to speak, "Don't think I didn't hear what you said about me not taking you where you needed to go. You were needed there. Almost as much as how much you're needed here." There's a pause before she adds, "Also, you might want to change out of your last regeneration's clothes."

"The boys must have thought I was rather odd," I mutter, glancing down to my suit and heading to one of the TARDIS closets. 

I come out with a rather familiar outfit. Glasses, a long scarf, a sweater over a question mark-covered collar, some dark gray pants, and a pair of black shoes. What can I say? My last regenerations have the closet filled with this old stuff. Seriously, though, who wore all of this at the same time? Someone did. Besides me, I mean.

I shrug, not knowing the answer, picking up my sonic screwdriver from the TARDIS console and wonder where I'm supposed to put it. "I need a lab coat," I quickly murmur. "Lab coats have pockets. Plus, I feel like this outfit would be brought together by a lab coat. I have no lab coats. Why do I have no lab coats?"

I settle for tying my hair into a ponytail and sticking it into the ponytail.

I take a quick second to take a breath before I open the TARDIS door. Just before I do, there's a knock. Confused, I peek out the door. I'm met with blue eyes.

"Um... what just happened?" the man with blue eyes asks. "This thing just... appeared. In my apartment. What is this?"

Opening the door a bit wider, I come face to face with a tall blond man.

"This thing," the TARDIS calls from behind me, "has a name. Introduce me to Steve Rogers, will you, love?"

The blonde man's eyes widen. "How does you know my name? Why is this... bigger on the inside? What is this?"

"Oh, Steve!" Grinning at the man, I pull him inside and tell him, "I just met a Steve. He was such a cute little tyke. Looked like a tiny you, in fact! Then again, all babies look like tiny humans because they are tiny humans!"

"Please answer my questions."

"Er, Mr. Rogers," I slowly begin, "this is my TARDIS." I turn to the TARDIS console. "I assume you already know him."

"Why, of course I do!" she squeals. "Who doesn't know Captain America?"

"I don't." I turn back to Steve. "I'm the Doctor." I look over his shoulder through the open door. "Are aliens invading, by any chance?" I ask.

"No... why would they be? If that happens again, though, I hope there'll be enough time to assemble the Avengers."

Just then, the TARDIS doors slam closed, and the TARDIS starts whirring and shaking. Steve, being nowhere near anything that could steady him, hits his head against the console and is knocked unconscious.

"Darling?!" I nervously call, looking back at the holographic lady in the console. "What is this?"

"I'm not doing this! I don't know what this is! I can't--- can't--- bring it--- back!"

I grip the console, nervously staring down at the panels. Then I do what I do best - being clever.

Oh, so much arrogance in my brain. I'm not surprised, what with 10 and 11 being like that sometimes.

All of a sudden, a voice buzzes through the TARDIS.

"HELLO, DOC-TOR!"

"Oh, come on!" I shout. "For once, can it not be the Daleks?"

"Don't worry, love, they're not alone! Hellooo, bestie!"

Missy.

Well, I'm screwed.

Also, is she going to be calling me "bestie" now just because I'm a girl? 

~~~~~

Missy left me and Steve tied up and blindfolded. She said something about talking to me later, after causing a bit of chaos, and that if I tried to leave, she would kill Steve. She was also muttering something, a question about Clara being dead. I barely even remember Clara.

"I can't believe I've been tied up by a bunch of giant salt-and-pepper shakers and one crazy lady," Steve admits. "If only I had my shield, or some back-up, or---"

"Stop," I mutter quietly. "There is no back-up, there is nothing. There's you and me and that's all we need. That's all I've ever needed." I pause. "Besides, the shield might not even save you from the dalek blasts. Those things are too strong."

"Well, Doctor, it would have been worth a try."

"No, it would not have been. You're a young man. You have a life ahead of you... after this. You don't need to die. I'm tired of people dying."

"I'm not as young as I seem," he snaps. "I'm 98. I know it's hard to believe, but I was frozen for a while, and---"

"You're still young," I truncate him. "I'm over 2000 years old. I'm old. Technically, I'm actually 4 billion, but we won't even get into that. Those years were hell."

I twist my wrists in the bonds I've been tied in.

"We need to get out of here," I mutter. "I have to figure out what Missy's doing."

"No, really?" Steve asks sarcastically.

"Don't sass me."

"Who is that woman anyway?"

I sigh, my wrists burning as I give up on trying to free myself. "She's my best friend."

"Some friend."

"I'm a member of a species called Time-Lords," I continue to explain. "We come from the planet Gallifrey. Gallifrey is amazing and beautiful... and gone. There was a giant war involving us and those -- salt-and-pepper shakers, I believed you called them? They're actually called daleks. I thought I destroyed all of them when I destroyed my planet, but no. They are strong, and the cruelest creatures in the galaxy. They only exist to kill. It's a miracle that they even have a very small concept of mercy. Missy and I, a long time ago, we united against evils like them sometimes. And she's nearly destroyed Earth a couple times... Missy, previously the Master, was occasionally someone I had to fight, but we are the last of our kind. No matter how angry I get at her, I have to have the hope that she will join me in trying to protect people and in enjoying the beauty of the universe. She's the only person in the entire universe I don't doubt could stay safe through it all with me, and she's the only person who'd never want to leave. I just wish she'd see that."

Steve is silent for about a minute before asking, "What if she never does? What if she's as evil and cruel as the daleks?"

"That's not possible."

"How are we going to get out of here, then?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out, though."

More silence ensues. Then Steve slowly begins to tell his story. "I'm supposed to get married tomorrow, you know? There's this girl, Sharon Carter, back at home. I'm assuming we're not near New York, by the way. Anyway, she's just like everything else in my life recently: Mysterious and cryptic and... alluring. I wonder what she'd think if, all of a sudden, I just disappeared. She's probably think I was kidnapped, after all the hiding I'd done. So would my friend, Bucky." I don't respond, so Steve keeps on talking. "Although, I don't know if they're going to have time to discover that I'm gone. As far as I know, this Missy could destroy Earth and everything on it like she's tried to do--"

"I'm sorry."

The words come out of my mouth as barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I do this. I crash into worlds and I meet people and I ruin them. I should just stop. If I survive this, I want to stop."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is, Steve! Everything, every bad day, every disaster happened because either I made it so, or I couldn't stop it in time. 2000 years of space and time, and I can't do anything right. I should have destroyed the daleks completely. I should've let the Bad Wolf disintegrate all of them. I should never have let Missy walk away from Skaro. I should've----"

"Doctor, there are many things people should've done, but didn't do. I get what you're trying to say, but right now, we have to figure a way out of here."

"I don't... There isn't...." I trail off in thought. "Missy will come back soon. I know it. She's going to brag about whatever she's doing, say what her plan is to destroy or take over whatever her target is, and then I can find her weak spot. That's usually how this works."

"What if this doesn't work like that?"

"Well, Steve, you wait here and I'll be right back, and we'll see how this goes."

"What?"

I shake my head until my sonic screwdriver falls out of my ponytail. Not the most graceful way to get it, I suppose, but it is effective. For a second, my fingertips frantically feel around for it before I find it. The buzzing sound echoes off the walls until I get the right frequency, and my bonds fall to the floor. I untie the blindfold on my eyes and untie my legs. 

It's surprising and oddly lucky that we're not in a room surrounded by daleks... weird. We're probably under some kind of surveillance, but I have to get out of here and find Missy.

I approach the door and use the sonic on its lock. Anxiously and with a glance over at Steve, I tell him, "If something happens, call for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, imagine if Missy met Loki.... everybody would be screwed. They'd team up and take over the world, and just when Loki got everybody to kneel.... Missy would kill him. Or he might kill her. Or they might try and kill each other. They might fight and flirt. They would be my alien OTP.


	36. Demons (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sensitive to rape/sexual harassment-related content, you might want to skip this.

Sleep has always been difficult since the incident. Maybe you can manage to get to sleep, maybe you can manage to calm your stressful mind and persuade yourself that you're safe enough to get some shuteye. But then the nightmares start, and you can hear his voice and feel that he's back and around you, and you wake up. Then, you can't get to sleep.

It hasn't gotten better since you've found out you're Inhuman. You have powers over fire and lightning, but you don't really like them. They're dangerous, uncontrollable. 

_Especially when thinking about him._

The Avengers took you in, and under their watch, you've somewhat gained control. You've grown stronger, but you're still afraid. You try to think of him as little as possible, to repress and block all memories of him. Nobody has ever known. 

When Bucky came along, you were happy that Steve had found his friend. Steve was a great friend of yours; even though he didn't know it, he helped you with your anxiety about that one night. Bucky seemed shy, though. You thought it was okay. He needed time and space, and considering you know about needing time and space, you gave it to him.

Gradually, he made his way over to you. You caught his interest as one of the more meek Avengers. Your conversations with each other were delightful, though they started as simple nothings. 

Soon, all of the other Avengers seemed to notice how different you seemed around Bucky. To them, you were reserved, and quite formal. You kept your distance from them, especially the male Avengers. Even Steve, sometimes. However, you were just a bit closer to Bucky. You laughed and smiled around him. Whenever anyone else would tell you a joke, you would glance away and you wouldn't dare laugh. 

They didn't know you thought laughing and smiling were signs of weakness. But for some reason, you couldn't stop yourself from being weak around Bucky. 

No, James, he had asked you to call him. Only you. You make him feel rather different. Something about you brings out the old him. The charming man from before the war, before the fall, and before the "Winter Soldier".

Anyway, the Avengers have seemed to pick up on this, and they (mostly Tony and Clint) are set on trying to set the two of you up. Steve also wants the two of you to be together. He sees the way James looks at you, and how you help him even if you don't know it and it makes him unbelievably happy. 

So after months and months of the Avengers begging and asking, James finally worked up the courage to ask you out. You agreed, as long as it wasn't anything too fancy. He said he'd try his best, but that you deserved fancy and so much more.

It was a light dinner with candlelight and old music from the 1940's, back when more guys knew how to properly treat a lady. He wanted you to feel like you were worth the attention, worth the effort. You almost did. He walked you to your room afterwards, still continuing conversation. Once you reached it, you smiled at him, thanked him for the wonderful evening, and were about to enter before you stopped to peck him on the cheek.

After that, the two of you managed to get even closer. And it was fine. You made him happy and he made you happy. Nothing could stop that. That is, until tonight. 

Tonight, the two of you stroll into the New Avengers Facility late in the evening, having just seen Hamilton. It was a lovely musical that you had managed to win ticked for. 

"I never thought I would cry over someone who died over 200 years ago," you admit, chuckling. 

"I never thought somebody could make a musical that was educational and enjoyable," James jokes. 

You stand in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before James asks, "Doll, would it be alright if I kissed you?"

He doesn't know about what happened before, but he's just hesitant and nervous. It's been decades since the last time he was with a girl. It's been decades since anyone has ever come close to making him feel the way you do. 

You nod, thankful for his hesitance and politeness. 

He pulls you close and presses his lips to yours. The kiss is soft, like he's afraid that if he kisses you too hard, you might break. Truthfully, you might, but he doesn't know that. 

All of a sudden, something changes. The kiss becomes rough on his end. He bites your lip. James grabs your wrists and holds them above your head, pushing you up against a wall. 

"Wha-wh--" you stutter, pulling your lips away. 

His metal hand's grip tightens and bruises your wrists and he grabs your jaw with his flesh hand. He pulls you into another ravaging kiss. 

You're shocked, scared, confused, and helpless, just like before, with that other man. Now, however, you have powers, so you aren't as helpless. However, you don't want to hurt James. 

Something snaps in you when you hear a zipper, and an electrical shock bursts out of your hands. Metal, you quickly realize, conducts electricity. 

Oh no. 

James is thrust back, hitting the floor as his body spasms like it would if he'd just been tasered. You stare at the scene, horrified and regretting that you still have no control over your powers. He must've just had a relapse of being the Winter Soldier, of being a heartless, impulsive, mindless drone for HYDRA. When it stops, he quietly murmurs your name. As if your life depends on it, you race out of the room and to your quarters. 

"(Y/n)!" he shouts, but it's too late. 

You reach your room, locking the door behind you and curling up into the fetal position. Your trembling hands grip your shoulders. "It's my fault," you mutter. "I hurt him and it's all my fault."

"Looks like someone did a number on you."

You look up to see Clint staring at your badly bruised wrists. The vent on the far wall is wide open. 

He asks, "What happened?"

"James relapsed and he was being forceful and I just---" You pause. "What I'm about to tell you must not be reiterated unless it is absolutely necessary."

He nods. 

"A long time ago, before I knew you guys and before I got my powers, I was... Assaulted. James's relapse triggered one of my own."

"Oh, damn. And I assume your powers went off and you hurt him?"

You nod. "I electrocuted him."

"(Y/n), when you've been here long enough, you'll learn that everyone has demons. What's important is how you face them. Now, I'm not saying you need to go to Frosty right now or anything, but once you give it some time, talk with him about it and try to tell him what happened."

"Clint, no one knows about what I told you, and I don't want them to. If anybody knew--"

"You shouldn't be afraid. You can do this. I know it."

"Thanks, Clint."

~~~~~

After a month of you and James avoiding each other awkwardly, you pass by his room and hear him playing the record he played on your first date. It breaks your heart to think of how simple and sweet things used to be. 

You knock on his door. There's a sound of the record player stopping. 

"Come in," his voice calls through the door. 

You peek your head into the room for the first second, and you see his clear blue eyes. 

"(Y/n)!" he mutters, trying to work up a smile. "I didn't know it was you."

"James, we need to talk."

His smile, a futile effort all along, fades. "Yeah, we do."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"You're sorry? Doll, I don't blame you! I almost raped you!"

You wince at the r-word. 

You respond, "But it wasn't your fault! I didn't need to hurt you so badly for something you can't control."

"That doesn't matter. I was way out of line. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am."

"I just... It wasn't you. I knew it. I could've just run away, but I didn't want to feel helpless again." You rub your temples as the memories replay through your mind. 

"Again? Had that... Happened before? With someone else?"

You nod. 

James almost hugs you, but thinks better of it, still scared of himself. "Doll, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was ashamed. I've always been ashamed and living in fear because of that brute. I took out my fear and anger on you, and I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, James. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Can I ever--- Doll, none of this is your fault! You're fine. You're not a bad person. We're not bad people. We just have bad pasts."

You wrap your arms around James and he is apprehensive to return the embrace, but slowly, he does. 

Perhaps sleep will be easier with James by your side.


	37. Moving On (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Adored By Him in which (Y/n) is over Steve and is independent.

"Get in, get the data, get out," I remind myself as I pull on my boots.

In the months since leaving the Avengers, I've become a bit of a mercenary. Well, mercenary isn't the proper word; it implies that I don't have ethics, which I do. Whatever word is for a mercenary that only offers her services to the good guys, that's what I am. It's a great way to occupy myself. 

I suit up quickly after getting the message about my next mission. In the Avengers, my suit was lighter and I didn't have to wear a mask. Now, that's kind of a requirement, just in case I bump into Bucky, or Steve, or somebody else out looking for me. On the plus side of working alone, I can wear my earbuds while on missions, and no one can complain about it.

The mission starts off without a hitch, me using my magic to materialize in the right room. I take out the guards with my blood-bending immediately. I prance over their bodies as "Dear Maria, Count Me In" begins to play quietly in my left ear. 

Sticking a flash drive into one of the desktops, I look over the top of the screen cautiously at the door, expecting someone to burst in soon. When no one does, and I've saved all the necessary data, I switch out the green flash drive for a red one. This one's a burner, designed to send a virus to all the computers in the room and delete all the data in them. And, if anyone tries to load the data from a backup, that'll get fried, too. This was a risky piece of tech to design. The first prototype I designed crashed Google.

"Too easy," I murmur, taking the burner out after a minute. 

Of course, I've said that too soon.

"Drop the flash drive," I hear a husky voice mutter as the barrel of a gun presses against my back.

"You're too late," I breathe. "All the data's burned. No working back-ups, nothing."

He pulls my hair and forces me to look at him. I gasp quietly when I see who it is. 

Blue eyes, long dark brown hair, and the metal arm tugging into my hair add up to one person I've been trying so hard to avoid. 

Not wasting a second, I quickly regain my composure and smirk. "Well, well. The Winter Soldier. Who sent you?"

"(Y/n)?" he hisses, recognizing my voice. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Leaving. Bye, Buck."

"Wait, wait!" shouts Bucky, but I've already snapped my fingers. 

He almost falls to the floor, unconscious, but I catch him. Struggling under his weight for a second, I sett him down. I kneel down and push his long hair back from his face. I'm wasting time here, but I have to erase his memory. He can't remember seeing me. My fingertips glow blue as I mutter an incantation.

Satisfied with my work, I stand up, glancing around the room. Then I dematerialize.

~~~~~

"Excellent work, (Y/n)," Phil assures me. "This is just what we need for our investigation."

I toss him the green flash-drive. "I also burned out the data that was left, if that's okay. I figured the only people who should have this should be your people."

"That's great. You didn't run into any old faces, did you?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't act dumb with me, Coulson. I know you know Barnes was sent there, too."

"I didn't - not until after you had been sent out."

"It's fine, I gave him a full memory wipe, but next time, warn me while I'm in the field."

Phil grins as he responds, "It might help if we had a way to contact you."

"Don't act like you've never put a tracker or a bug on me before." With that, I leave. 

~~~~~

"You know, doll, memory wipes are worthless when Tony Stark's always got surveillance of some kind on me."

I don't look up from the book I'm reading. "It was worth it. I was on a mission. Didn't need to have to deal with personal problems."

Bucky sits next to me on the park bench. I can't exactly recognize the emotion laced in his voice as he asks, "Is that what I am now? Just a personal problem?"

"James, you know that's not what I meant."

"Steve and I and everybody else have gone crazy looking for you after you run away and you---"

"I don't care about Steve anymore. He's got Sharon."

"No, he doesn't. Sharon didn't say yes when he proposed." I don't reply. "Okay, fine, forget trying to go after the guy you loved, what about your friends? You just left them behind. You left us."

"How did you find me?" I inquire, trying to change the subject. I close my book and sit attentively.

Bucky rubs his glove hands together, trying to warm them up. It's gotten colder outside recently. "It doesn't matter."

"Phil talked to you, didn't he? I should have known he'd sell me out."

"He did the right thing. Doll, come back to the Avengers with me. We'll continue on as if nothing's changed."

"I've changed. It's been a year. I'm over Steve and I'm over working with the Avengers. I'm sorry, but I've gotta move on."

"So everything everyone has been through with you... All the missions we went on, the lives we saved, the times we had your back... That all meant nothing to you?"

"No, Bucky, it did mean something, but my powers were out of control."

Bucky stares at me for a few seconds, searching for something in my expression. "That's not it. You're ashamed."

"What, might I ask, do you think I am ashamed of?"

"You ran away, and you don't think you deserve to come back because you abandoned us."

I snap, standing up. As I gather my things, I mutter under my breath, "You know I hate when you psychoanalyze me like that."

Bucky presses on, "You only hate it because it's true."

I walk off swiftly.

He's quick to catch up, muttering, "You can't keep running like this."

"I can do whatever I want."

I groan in frustration when he grabs my forearm and forces me to face him, his metal hand digging into my skin through his gloves and my sweater sleeve. His bright blue eyes stare me down and his brow is furrowed in worry.

His voice is a quiet and clear rumble. "Sometime, you're going to need to stop."

I raise an eyebrow in challenge. "Yeah? I don't think so."

"I know so." He bites his lip for a second before leaning in close and whispering, "You don't even have to go to the Avengers if it's not comfortable for you. We could run off, be safe for a while. Just us."

Our chests are pressed together and I swear he can feel my heart pound against my chest. "Just us?"

Bucky gives a sharp nod.

"That would be nice... but it wouldn't be safe." I back away from him slightly. "There's always something, someone, trying to kill or capture us. If it were 'just us,' it wouldn't be safe. It would be risky."

"And if you go it alone? Isn't that risky?"

"I would rather take a chance with just myself than with you, too."

He scoffs, finally letting go of my arm as he sarcastically remarks, "So noble."

Shaking my head, I announce, "You would do the same thing, Bucky. As would Steve, or Tony, or any of the other Avengers. We all know we have a duty to protect ourselves, but we have to put other people first if we can. Sometimes... even if we can't."

"Don't slip away again," he murmurs. 

"I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do. I have to move on."

"From Steve?"

I imagine that my face turns red as I reply, "From the Avengers. From that point in my life."

Before the conversation can continue any further, I snap my fingers and teleport to the house I've been hiding in this week. The Livingston family seems nice. I hope they're enjoying their vacation, wherever they are. 

As I set down my purse on the couch, I contemplate my conversation with Bucky. Questions pop up in my head. Did Steve and Phil tell him to talk to me? Does Steve even know Bucky saw me? In what way does Bucky care for me? We seemed to be kind of intimate. My cheeks heat up at the memory. I always thought of Bucky as a friend. Does he think of me in the same way? Are my feelings still the same? What did he mean when he said we could run away?

I smile. Bucky is a great friend and a gentlemen. I might enjoy it if I could hide from everyone else with that gorgeous beefcake by my side for a while. Maybe longer. 

My smile fades. I can't ask him to do this with me. I'm alone, secluded. He doesn't deserve that. 

But he wouldn't be alone because he'd have me. 

For how long?

~~~~~

Sighing in relaxation, I scan the menu of this new restaurant I found. It's nice to take one second to chill out. 

When I've just about made up my mind, a man slides into the seat in front of me. I don't need to look up to know who it is. 

"One night," I whine, "one night where I can just relax. That's all I ask. Is that too much, Bucky?"

He smirks playfully. "What, the sight of a good-looking guy like me isn't relaxing?"

"What do you want?"

"Same thing as last time. If you say no again, then I might like some champagne with a serving of the shrimp scampi here."

I hide my smile behind the menu. "From what I've heard," I respond, "the shrimp scampi is divine."

"Then I kind of hope you're saying no again."

"No need to hope."

As we wait for our food, Bucky and I talk. We catch up on each other's lives. I'm delighted to find out that Clint's son is taking some basic archery lessons and that Natasha and T'Challa may be dating. Bucky seems relieved to know that I haven't stumbled across HYDRA at all. 

"And how's Steve?" I ask, averting his eyes. To be honest, I don't care about Steve as much as I care about Bucky now, but I am curious about his life. 

"He's great. In his free time, he's gone back to art, just like old times. His drawing has improved since the 40s. His painting skills have, too." Bucky pauses. "So, you don't---"

"I've gotten over him. It's been too long." 

He nods in understanding. "I get it."

"Anything new in your life?"

He shakes his head. "I found a friend, a person who means a lot to me. Right now, I'm trying to convince her to stop running."

"Buck, we've been through this. We're going in circles now." I smile at the waiter as he brings our food and murmur my thanks. "I don't want to go back to the Avengers."

Bucky shakes his head at me as he eats a couple shrimps and some noodles. "That's the thing. You don't have to. Keep working for SHIELD, that's fine. Just at least stay somewhere safe. Or with someone safe."

"I'm not safe! Anyone who gets stuck with me would be risking his or her life." I take a sip of champagne. "I'm better off like this."

"You're really not. Trust me, I know."

"You know?"

"After I tried to kill Steve, when SHIELD fell, I saved him and went into hiding. It was scary. I wasn't prepared for it, but I adjusted. Then when he found me again, my world toppled. Everything was chaos because of this huge misunderstanding, because I was framed, but I know the only reason I made it out was because I had Steve by my side. If not for that, I dunno what would've happened. I needed a friend."

"I'll think on it," I mutter. "No promises, though."

Bucky flashes a smug grin my way. "Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind, Buck."

~~~~~ Time-Skip Provided By the Face of Boe~~~~~

I stare at the folder Phil slides across the table to me.

"Read it," he urges. He seems nervous. 

As I open the folder, I inquire, "What is it, Phil? What can be so bad that you're on edge more than usual?"

He nods to the folder. The first thing I pull out is a picture of Bucky - he's unconscious and being dragged somewhere by men clad in all black. 

"HYDRA?" I ask, trying to keep my calm. "Is that who did this to him? Who left him alone?"

"(Y/n), calm down---"

"Are they after anything else or is he the only target?"

"They're after you." My mouth hangs slightly open as he continues. "They stormed the New Avengers Facility and took him because they know you're sensitive about him... They've seen you in public with him."

I curse under my breath, punching the table as I stand up. "I knew Bucky should've stayed away, I should've tried harder to push him away! I have to save him."

"(Y/n), you don't know what they'll do to you! You don't know what will happen once you get there."

I take a deep breath. Then I reply, "If anyone has laid a finger on him, not a single HYDRA agent is walking out of whatever facility they're in."

I press my fingers to my temples and close my eyes, trying to find Bucky. I search for that specific aura of his, for his sorrow gracefully combined with his wit and humor. The man I'm looking for aches with years of pain and teems with charm. Then I find him, bound and gagged in a dark room with all kinds of machinery surrounding him. There are bulky guards lining the entire room, all leering at him temptingly. There is so much anger in his eyes, and in his head, too. 

"I found him," I gasp, letting go of the vision. "He's in Japan, in some hidden facility. I'm going after him. If anything happens, I'll send you out location via telepathy."

Phil stands to face me, worry etched across his face. "Are you positive you want to do this alone?"

"Yes. I can do this."

He smiles wistfully. "Go."

I snap my fingers and instantly freeze time where I materialize. 

I kneel down in front if Bucky, caressing his bloodied face. I didn't freeze him. His eyes shine with hope, and I release him from his bonds. 

"(Y/n), you came!" he hums, wrapping his arms around me. "We have to go, now!"

"Give me a minute." I turn around, glaring at the guards. "I gotta kick these idiots' asses first."

Bucky grins. "Are you gonna use your powers?" 

"Not unless I have to. I wanna enjoy this."

I wave my hand, setting the men in motion. Of course, I only do that after disintegrating their weapons. 

"This is gonna be fun." I mutter. 

"Secure the prisoner! Take the girl!" a voice shouts through some speakers. 

The men lunge towards the two of us, but we both narrowly manage to dodge almost all the attacks. I sidestep a couple gentlemen who are idiotic enough to collide with each other before whirling around and punching a third man in the face. Bucky seems to be doing fine, from what I can see in the corner of my eye. 

All of a sudden, there's a pair of hands roughly pushing me against a wall, taking me by surprise. Within milliseconds, one of the hands wraps around my neck. Before I can react, a third hand - this one is metal - pries the man off of me. Gasping for air, I turn to find Bucky tackling the man. His eyes flash with rage as he punches the man until he's knocked out. He was the last guard in the room. 

Bucky immediately makes his way to me, urging, "We have to get out of here before they send more in."

Taking his hand in mine, I kiss him as we dematerialize. The two of us appear in a remote clearing in California. 

"You wanna move on?" he asks as we pull away. "Let's move on together."


	38. Hey Bucky Barnes (Song Parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Reader had met Bucky in the 1940s and stuck with him 'till the end of the line.
> 
> *Sing in the tune of "Hey There, Delilah" by Plain White T's*
> 
> Imagine if you were an army nurse in the 1940s and you met Bucky as he was traveling to the 107th. He flirted with you the first chance he got and said a cheesy one-liner. You glanced away and told him, "Try again." Usually, a quick line and a smile would work on girls, so you interested him. The two of you talked for hours before you were separated and promised to write letters to each other. It wasn't an empty promise. Over a period of months, you grow closer to him, and one day, you find out that you've been transferred to the 107th. You write to him about it as soon as possible, and before you leave a week later, you don't get your usual fast reply. You figured it was because he would talk to you when you got to the 107th. That had to be the cause, right? 
> 
> Read the rest of the lyrics to piece together the story.

Hey, Bucky Barnes, what’s it like in the 107th?  
I just got my orders today and I’ll be seeing you on the eleventh  
Can’t wait to go  
You know that it’s been too long, oh  
I’ve missed you so

 

Hey, Bucky Barnes, I just found out you’re MIA  
I arrived - surprise, they told me, much to my dismay  
Buck, where are you?  
I’m hoping, praying, dunno what to do  
I’ll wait for you

 

Oh, just come back safe for me  
Oh, just please keep faith for me  
Oh, just come back safe for me  
Oh, just please keep faith for me  
Come back safe for me

 

Hey, Bucky Barnes, I’ve long since been reassigned  
I got here and read that you were one of Steve Roger's finds  
I’m glad you’re there  
A life without you is a life without air  
Wish I was there

 

Hey, Bucky Barnes, why the hell did you let go?  
A group named HYDRA called and asked if I really missed you so  
I see you now  
Arm gone, mind wiped, and I wonder how  
We’ll stop this now

 

Oh, I’ll be cold as ice with you  
Oh, I’ll spend my life with you  
Oh, I’ll be cold as ice with you  
Oh, I’ll spend my life with you

 

This world in which we did awake  
Is too much of a different place  
I wish I could go back before the fall  
Winter Soldier, you’re dangerous  
But I cannot let go of us  
My foolish ways may just kill us all  
Bucky, I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will have to make another change  
And you’re to blame

 

Hey, Bucky Barnes, you remember most of your old life  
Do you recall that I’m the “doll” you promised would be your own wife?  
So long ago  
You’re hidden and I still miss you so  
You're a danger, but I love you, though  
Hey, Bucky Barnes, you went solo  
Why did you go?

 

Oh, you’re really not a bad guy  
Oh, I can’t help but wonder why  
Oh, you’re really not a bad guy  
Oh, I can’t help but wonder why  
Why we had to lose our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been about a year since I posted "Stronger Than Him" on Wattpad, so I thought I'd make another song parody. This one literally just came to me while I was listening to the song on Pandora. You are the only ones who will see it for now because I wanna have a whole story to go with the song and a whole cover of the original song before I post it on Wattpad or Tumblr. If I need to explain any of the lines, just ask. I think you can see what they mean.


	39. Loki Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while ago on Tumblr, I found this "Let's do a weird headcanon thing" list with all these things to do headcanons for. I did a few on Wattpad in the order in which they were requested.  
> BTW I'm sorry for not updating very frequently on here. I'll try to post somewhat more often, and I have lots to catch up on. Also, requests are closed because I have lots to write. If you go on my Tumblr (which you can find, amongst other things, on my profile's Bio now), you'll see that it's true, as I have a lot of unwritten fics and summaries on there for you to see. I changed my username here from Primalsapphire to Mel_Malone because that's more me now. I hope you will enjoy this, and thank you for reading.

**What he smells like:**

Loki's scent is sweet and indescribable, yet there's something about it that's familiar to you. It draws you to him and brings memories of your childhood. You've figured it has something to do with his magic. 

**How he sleeps:**

He doesn't actually have a sleeping schedule, and he doesn't go to bed at a specific time. He tends to fall asleep whenever he feels tired (which is usually sometime between 10:30 p.m. and 2:00 a.m.). When sleeping with you, he always lies on the left side of the bed, facing you with an arm thrown around your waist, but when he sleeps alone, he curls up on his right side and cuddles with a pillow instead. (Loki just loves to cuddle.)

**What music he enjoys:**

Loki enjoys classical music. After hearing it once in Germany, he finds it elegant and believes that works from artists like Franz Schubert can somehow convey his emotions perfectly. 

**How much time he spends getting ready every morning:**

Loki takes a while getting ready, if it isn't for an important mission (about 30 minutes to an hour), but it's mainly because his gorgeous hair is too perfect to use magic to style. Seriously though, he spends too much time on his hair.

**His favorite thing to collect:**

He likes to collect books for reading, and he has a whole hoard of storybooks and history books to keep him entertained when he's bored with the Avengers. 

**Left or right-handed:**

His dominant hand is naturally his right, but he's trained himself to be able to proficiently use his left. 

**Religion (if any):**

He has been worshipped as a deity, but Loki has no specific beliefs himself.

**Favorite sport:**

He isn't interested in watching or playing sports as much as the other Avengers, but he does sometimes like to observe and participate in chess matches. 

**Favorite touristy thing to do when traveling (museums, local food, sightseeing, etc):**

He loves exploring and not only seeing the sights, but observing the people. Loki likes to see how new environments and the people in them work. 

**Favorite kind of weather:**

Loki likes when it's cool outside and it begins to snow. When no one's around, he likes to just sit and watch the snow as it falls, and then watch when the snow covers everything in a white and glistening blanket. 

**A weird/obscure fear he has:**

Despite having grown up with Thor, who usually doesn't have any reasons to hurt him, Loki is deathly afraid of the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning. Even when he knows that Thor is right in the same room with him, not even responsible for the storm, he panics. 

**The carnival/arcade game he always wins without fail:**

The crane game. The amount of skill it takes to win (plus a bit of magic) always manages to win a prize. One time, he received a reindeer without even realizing it and was teased for a week.


	40. Speechless (Wanda x Shy!Reader)

The girl passes by the training room while you're sparring with Natasha. She is reading a book, so deep into it that she walks slowly - attempting to avoid stumbling and falling. You struggle to clear your mind of thoughts while looking at her. 

She's gorgeous, with a ghost of a smile on her face as her eyes light up. When she reads, you savor it, because it's one of the rare times she looks at peace. After everything that's happened in the past several months, she's often troubled and stressed. 

Nat slams you down against the mat. You wince as she holds your right arm behind your back, your fist pressed down in between your shoulder blades. "If you keep that up, she's not going to need the telepathy to read your mind," she taunts. After a second, she lets me go and I sit up. "Agen--- I mean, (Y/n), we may not have to fight anybody now, but you need to keep up with the combat training."

You're speechless. It always happens for a while after seeing Wanda. You nod, wrapping your arms around your knees and pressing them close to your chest. 

Stuff like this has been happening ever since you moved in and noticed the gorgeous lady. Every single day, you see her, you stare at her, and you wonder how you're going to speak to her, and every single day, you don't. You don't even know what you'd say. It would be awkward, probably, because of how much she seems to not want to talk to anyone she doesn't already know. She's so introverted.

Natasha sighs, sitting next to you. "You know, it might help if you actually talk to her. You won't be so unfocused once you see she's not that different from you."

Your cheeks are dusted red, but you put your head down on your knees to hide it. "N-Nat, I can't do that! I mean--- it's just--- she's been so introverted as of late, and so... c-closed off. And she has reason to be this way! She needs her space. She needs time."

"What she needs is a friend. Or a girlfriend. And by the way, her name is Wanda."

Your head tilts as you repeat the name. "Wanda..."

Natasha grins at you. "Gosh, (Y/n), you're so shy, sometimes I wonder how we became friends."

Lifting your head up again, you respond, "I just happened to be in the right place in the right time."

Yes, you had happened to save her once with your Inhuman abilities. She, curious about your powers, talked with you more after the incident.

"Besides," you continue, "I never have any time to hold a steady conversation with her."

"Look," Natasha murmurs, "if you can get me on the mat for a whole 3 seconds, I'll let you leave training early to talk to her."

Your eyes flash in surprise. Then you pounce, wrestling against Natasha and not giving up until you finally have her flat on the ground, pressing her shoulder on the mat. You mentally count 3 seconds before you jump up and run out of the room.

Wanda's room is in the same hall as yours, so you go to your room instead of directly to hers. Pacing back and forth for a good ten minutes, you begin to think of what you're going to say. 

"Oh, hi, my name is (Y/n), what's yours?" Too eager, huh?

"Yo, mystery girl----" No, no, no, that's just _stupid_.

_Stupid like me. Why can't I just talk to people? Why do I have to have a plan? Why can't I just go with the funky flow like Steven Universe and other cool people?_

There's a knock at your door.

"(Y/n)?" It's Natasha. "(Y/n), I want to introduce you to somebody."

Your face heats up because you know exactly what she's planning. Subconsciously, you fix your hair and training clothes (which you still have not changed out of). Then you take a deep breath and open the door.

Wanda looks at you impassively, and Natasha's shit-eating grin is priceless.

"(Y/n), this is Wanda. Wanda, this," she presents you like you're something that could change the entire way the world works, "is my savior, (Y/n)."

Wanda smiles and holds out her hand, and for the first time, you hear her adorable Sokovian accent directed at you. "Ah, you're the Inhuman from Budapest?"

You can't find yourself saying much, so as you shake her hand, you quietly, but clearly, reaffirm her, "Yes. The very same."

"Nice to finally meet you." If looks could kill, this girl would murder you, revive you, and slaughter you again a million more times. 

You were scared of talking to her, truthfully. She seems so interesting and beautiful and wonderful, but what if her personality didn't match up with her looks? What if she wasn't as kind as Natasha said? What if she didn't even like you at all? What if this was the only conversation you were ever going to have with her?

Nat interrupts your thoughts, "So I'll just leave you two alone and I'll go back to the training room. Have fun!"

You glare at Nat as she prances down the hallway. That red-headed little demon. 

Realizing Wanda's still awkwardly standing by your doorway, you stutter slightly, "W-would you like to come in?"

She nods as you pull your door all the way in and welcome her into your room. It's fairly simple. A bed, a small sofa facing a TV, a closet, a work desk, a bookcase loaded with books, and some small trinkets. 

You gesture for her to sit with you on the sofa. 

"So how long have you lived in the Facility?" she asks. 

"Just a couple months. And you?"

"I've been here for a little over a year. It's been great."

"What are your powers? I think I've heard Nat talking about them before, but I'm not sure."

"Neuro-electric interfacing, telepathy, telekinesis, mental manipulation. Do you have powers, or..."

"Yeah. I can manipulate light, time, plants, animals, the four basic elements, and I can do a bit of sorcery, but I'm not good there."

"Nice. You know, (Y/n), I can sometimes accidentally read people's minds when I pass by them."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leans in and pecks a kiss on your cheek. "If you wanted to talk to me, you should've just talked."

You try to think of something to say as she leaves, but yet again, you're left speechless.


	41. My Boys (Bucky x Reader x Steve)

Sunlight fills my bedroom and warms me up. I wake up to find a softly snoring Winter Soldier with his arms wrapped around my waist. His long hair is pulled back. There's a ghost of a smile on his unshaven face. That's good. He's not having a nightmare.

We aren't alone in the bed. Steve's behind me, his chest pressed against my back and an arm thrown lazily over my hips. He sleepily mumbles something about HYDRA under his breath and pulls me closer. I hope that's not the beginnings of a nightmare on his part. We've been doing so well lately.

I close my eyes again, content in their warmth. They came home late last night from a mission they were supposed to be done with last week. I should be mad, but I'm just glad they're here. I'm glad they're safe.

I don't know where I'd be without my boys.

I remember meeting them. Before then, I had been an undercover Inhuman who worked for SHIELD for years until Steve uncovered my HYDRA coworkers. I helped fight them. I didn't use my powers.

After everything was over, I went into hiding and a few years later, the Avengers found me. Steve and Bucky were the guys who contacted me first, at a bar. They said they needed my help. There was a big HYDRA problem and they said they knew about my powers because I was a target. Long story short, I saved their asses and we became friends, sort of.

I open my eyes again. Bucky's still sleeping. My thumb traces his jawline, barely touching his skin.

He helped train me. Steve was in charge of the new recruits, but Bucky filled in whenever the "punk" had a mission. I chuckle at the memory.

The first time he and I had a one-on-one session, he held nothing back and clobbered me. We barely knew each other, barely ever even saw each other. Months later, he got to know me and my past and I got to know him and his. He let up in training. It got to the point where I pinned him down so much, I wondered if he was a submissive. (He's so not.)

Soon after, Steve started doing the same thing. (He is more submissive, but let's not touch on that subject too much now.) I tried talking to them about it, but they just avoided it. Then came the confessions that they had feelings for me - both of them. Things kind of rolled from there. One night, after a mission, the three of us needed something. We needed each other. After that evening, it wasn't such a regular occurrence as it is now. As it happened again and again, we changed. We got more serious. And here we are now, coming home to be in each other's arms.

Bucky inhales sharply, and I know that I woke him up.

"Good morning, doll," he says quietly.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. How was the mission?"

"Ended well, but it took too long. How were you?"

"I was and am fine."

He rests his forehead on mine and shifts to move closer. He presses a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

 _I love you._ He and Steve were drunk the first time they said that to me. They had both dipped into Thor's stash and came to bed hammered. Figuratively and literally. Thor threw Mjolnir at them when he found out, and they narrowly missed it, being so drunk that they almost fell over.

Bucky said it first while I helped them change. "I love you, doll."

I stopped in my tracks. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying and you don't mean it."

Steve grinned and replied that he loved me, too.

"Just get in bed."

"But (Y/n), I mean it!" Bucky slurred. He hit me with big blue puppy-dog eyes and I felt myself melt. "You're our best girl. We love you. We'll always love you."

I tucked them into bed without another word and glanced at them on my way out. Then, just as I closed the door behind me, I whispered the same three words to them as soon as I realized they were true. _I love you._

Steve stirs behind me, stretching sleepily. Then his arms wrap around me more securely.

He kisses the back of my neck and whispers, "I'm sorry, darlin'."

"Sorry?" I ask.

"About the mission. It took longer than I said or expected. You must have been worried sick."

"It's no problem. It happens sometimes."

"It shouldn't," Bucky mutters.

I shake my head at the two of them.

"I don't care as long as my boys come back to me safe and sound."


	42. I Ship It (Sam x Reader)

"Are you screwing Falcon?"

You glance up from your work and over at Tony, alarmed at his sudden question. "Are you talking to me?"

He rolls his eyes and leans forward, putting his weight on the table and muttering, "No, I'm totally talking to the only other person in the room. That'd be Bruce, who, newsflash, doesn't hang out with Birdbrain nearly as much as you do."

"I'm definitely not having sex with him," Bruce announces from beside you, peering into a microscope and jotting down notes on a clipboard. "While we're on this topic, (Y/n), are you?"

"Why do you guys think I'm fuckng him?" Turning back to your work, you continue where you left off with typing your report. "I'm not, by the way, before you say anything about me not answering the question."

Tony sighs, pretending to work on his laptop. "Well, let's see, you both hang out all the time. You fight over the stupidest things, but agree on the important stuff. You both have eye sex often. In battle, the two of you are always so protective of each other---"

"Excuse me for not wanting my friend to die or get captured and experimented on, but by that same standard, you're having sex with Steve and Bruce."

"It's more than that. Trust me, I can tell when people are screwing."

"Tony, we're just friends."

"Maybe friends with benefits."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn."

"Hey, (Y/n)!"

You look up and see - who else - your friend Sam walking into the lab holding his wings. Bruce and Tony glance at each other and start snickering. You swat Bruce's arm and glare at Tony.

"Uh, yeah?" you ask.

"I think there's something wrong with the left wing. Or maybe it's the right. One of them is off."

"Tony, can you help? You're the tech nerd here."

He smirks and keeps his eyes glued to the screen. "Can't right now."

Taking a deep breath, you type up a few last words and turn to Sam. "Guess you'll just have to settle for me."

He offers you a polite smile. "It's not settling."

Your cheeks heat up slightly, and in the corner of your eye, you can see Tony winking as he types. With your powers, you slam the lid of the laptop onto his fingers.

"Ah!" he shouts. "What the fuck?!"

"Wow, Stark, it looks like you need to fix the hinges or something on that laptop," you coyly respond. "But you should probably put ice on your hand first. Don't want it to bruise, now, do we?"

Tony grits his teeth and gets up to leave, cradling his hands close to his chest. You glare at Bruce in a silent warning that you'll do the same thing to him if he says or does anything to disturb you. He chooses to follow Tony, not even bothering to close the laptop besides the microscope.

Content, you smile at Sam and examine his wings. You wave your hand for a small screwdriver to materialize in your grasp.

"See, the balance is off because this loosened," you begin to explain. "I just need to tighten it up and it'll be perfectly fine."

You lift up the wings to show him your work. He takes them and says, "Thanks. I used to be able to fix the wings myself until Stark added all these upgrades to it. I knew all the ins and outs, and now it's a miracle I even know how to activate them."

"Well, he sure does like his gadgets."

Before he takes his leave, he says, "Thanks. What would I do without you?"

Your cheeks heat up as you grin at him. Steve walks into the lab as Sam walks out, catching a glimpse of your lingering gaze on Sam.

"That's nice." Steve sits on the stool across the table and smiles at you. He nods to the door Sam walked out of and explains, "You and him."

You laugh, "Sam and I are not _Sam and I_. Why does everyone think that?" You spare a glance away from your work.

"It would be nice. You two have a lot in common. You could make it work."

You scoff. "You don't know that." 

"Just because I come from the 40s and lack the wisdom of being old doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know things. I know lots of things. I learn quickly. Don't assume what I do or don't know."

You stop typing to look up at Steve after his rant. "Are you okay?"

He sighs and holds his head in his hands, muttering, "I've just had a rough week."

"Aw, do you miss your boyfriend?" you tease.

"Yes. Bucky doesn't come back from his mission until tomorrow and it's setting me on edge." The super soldier finally sits up and grins at you slyly, continuing, "Speaking of boyfriends, what are you going to do about Sam?"

"He's a boy, he's my friend, that's it." You toss a smile in his direction as you type. "But nice try."

As if he could be more. Sam is your friend, your training partner, your teammate. Nothing more. 

Even if you would fall in love with his cheesy grin and his attempts to one-up Steve and Bucky. Or the way he lights up when his favorite songs play. Or just when he's bored and he taps his fingers on the side of his leg mindlessly. Even if your heart flutters when he smiles at you. Or when he speaks to you. Or when he looks at you.

Still, your relationship with him - relationship may not be the right word - is simply platonic, and it always will be. It always will be.

Steve arches an eyebrow at you, asking, "Are you sure? You put your life in his hands so often, and he in yours. Are you sure there's no connection there, no---"

"Steve, I do the same with Natasha," you interrupt, "and yet I don't see everybody shipping that to the ends of the earth. What about with Tony? Or Clint, or everyone else on our team?"

"Okay, I admit, it's not a good enough reason, but seriously, I've seen the way you look at him. Are you absolutely positive that nothing's there?"

You reply without thinking, "Absolutely."

The blonde in front of you shrugs before getting up. "Hey, do you know where Tony is? I was supposed to meet him here to discuss something---"

"He's probably in the clinic getting ice for his hand."

"What happened to his hand?"

"He annoyed me." 

Steve nods in understanding as he turns towards the door. As he walks out, he mutters, "I'll be sure never to get on your bad side again."

~~~~~

"Oh, look! The ship is real, everybody," Natasha shouts as she enters the training room to find you spotting Sam as he lifts weights. Her entrance marks the end of your alotted time to train.

You roll your eyes and respond flatly, "Haha, you're so clever."

She leans against the Gravitron machine and asks, "So when are we going to hear some wedding bells around here? Can I be Maid of Honor? Who are you going to pick for Best Man?"

Sam sets the bar holding the weights into its place and sits up. He quickly answers Natasha with the straightest face possible, "The wedding is scheduled for the thirtieth of February, Wanda's going to be Maid of Honor, and Steve's going to be the best man. We already told everybody else this, Nat. Keep up!"

Her eyes go wide with surprise. Her jaw drops slightly, and she's stunned into silence.

You walk past her to the exit and smugly add, "And February thirtieth isn't a real date."

Sam breaks into laughter, and you do as well. He gets up and walks over to you. Your shoulders tense as he throws an arm around your shoulder, pulling you toward him slightly. However, he quickly releases you as he gets his water bottle and walks out.

You follow him to the kitchen, where you get your water bottle out of the fridge and sit on the counter as you drink it.

"So," he sighs after taking a swig of water. He wipes his mouth. "What are you doing on Saturday night?"

Almost sounds like the beginning of him asking you out on a date.

_Shut up, (Y/n)! Platonic! Friendship!_

"Nothing."

He grins. "Great."

"What's so special about Saturday night?" you laugh. 

"I'm aghast, (Y/n)!" He feigns surprise and rests one hand on his perfectly toned chest as he continues, "You don't remember? It's the season premiere of your favorite show, as well as the series premiere of the spin-off of that show."

"Oh, yeah. Are you planing on watching that with me?"

"I didn't binge-watch the last nine seasons of it and its other spin-offs just to not watch these premieres."

"You did what?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugs. His chocolate eyes flick around the room. "Needed something to take my mind off of work. Besides, the way you described it, it seemed cool."

"Oh."

"So it's a date?" he asks.

"A date?" you reply, your eyes widening slightly. 

Sam quickly amends it, "I mean, not a date. Just... we're going to hang out, right?"

You nod, not trusting yourself to say much. 

"Great. See you then."

Sighing, you watch him leave the kitchen and slump when he's gone.

"Just a friend, huh?"

Your head lifts to catch a glimpse of Steve followed by Bucky opening the fridge to grab some food.

You hiss, "Shut up, Rogers."


	43. Silence Hurts (Bucky x Reader)

Key:

**Bold: You signing.**

_**Bold and Italics: Bucky signing.** _

_Italics: Bucky's thoughts (unless it's in dialogue)._

~~~~

"This is the living room," I hear Natasha announce as she walks in. 

I glance up to see her followed by a young woman who looks around warily. The woman's eyes fall on me, and she steps behind Nat. Great. Another recruit who's scared of me.

Natasha looks from her to me. "Sorry, Bucky, it's not you. I thought all the other Avengers were out. This is (Y/n). She's the new recruit from that Kenya explosion."

The girl, whose arms were previously folded behind her back, begins to say something to Nat in sign language.

**And can't speak. I sign.**

"Also, she's mute, but I know she'll be good in battle."

**I am good at fighting.**

"Nice to have you on the team," I mutter, redirecting my attention to my book. "By the way, thank you, Nat, but I don't need a translation. I know sign language, too."

"Good, then when (Y/n) needs a translator and I'm not around, you can do it for me."

"Whatever."

Natasha mutters a few things to the girl as they leave the room.

~~~~~

I've noticed she doesn't talk to me. Wrong choice of words. Obviously the mute girl doesn't talk to me. Lemme rephrase: I've noticed she doesn't ever hold a conversation with me when she knows she could. She signs to Natasha or, when Nat's not around, has Wanda read her mind. 

She's also comfortable with the other Avengers besides me. She seems to avoid me on purpose. 

_Why? What did I do?_

Tonight half of the other Avengers are on a mission and the rest of them are off with their families. I'm left alone with her. 

I read a book called "Codename Verity" in the main room of the New Avengers Facility with my feet propped up on the couch. It's about a female British pilot in the middle of World War II who is captured by the Nazis and is forced to tell them everything she knows. She dies at the end of the first part. I almost thought she was a terrible soldier until I started reading the second part and it's revealed that she was cleverly lying. She almost reminds me of Peggy. Smart, strong. But she's done things Peggy would never do.

I look up as (Y/n) walks into the main room and looks through the bookshelf. When she turns around, I sign to her, _**Hello.**_

She glances at me awkwardly before her eyes dart away again and she signs back, **Hello.**

With that, she starts to leave.

"Why do you do that?" I ask before she's out of earshot. 

She turns around, walks to the other side of the coffee table, and signs, **What?**

"You're avoiding me."

**I'm not.**

I dog-ear the page I'm on and close my book. "You've always done that."

**No, I haven't.**

"(Y/n), I know when somebody's avoiding me. I used to do that to basically everyone, even Steve. Is there something wrong?"

**No.** Her eyes dart away again as she signs, **I don't know what you're talking about.**

I sit up on the couch. "Okay then, how about the fact that you look at me weirdly when you are around me. Well, when you do look at me. What is that look? Is it hate? Disgust? Anger? What did I do? Would you tell me?"

She raises her hands, ready to sign something. Then she sighs. Looking down at her feet, she folds her hands behind her back.

Then something unexpected happens. She speaks.

She clears her throat. Her voice cracks a couple times as she mutters quietly, "You remind me of Amos."

"What?"

"Amos Morgan. He was my best friend. He looked just like you, except for the arm. I loved him, but I lost him when I received my powers. There was a giant explosion when it happened, and I couldn't save him. I could barely save myself. Among other things, there was damage to my vocal chords, and I couldn't speak for months. When that healed, I didn't want to speak. I just wanted Amos back."

I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. 

She pinches the bridge of her nose, murmuring, "I'm sorry. That was a lot I just weighed on your shoulders."

"I-it's fine. I'm glad you told me. We could get to know each other. It might help. I mean, I know I'm not Amos, but it could break this barrier between us."

Her voice is stronger now. "Okay. I think I'd like that." She sits next to me on the couch, smiling weakly.

"What was Amos like?"

"Oh, he was... bright. Charming, daring. He lit up my world. It was like no matter what, I couldn't feel anything but happy around him. He was amazing." She fiddles with the sleeves of her sweater, a small smile lighting up her face. She looks beautiful when she smiles. (Y/n) looks up at me, asking "Did you ever have someone like that?"

I shake my head. "I never found a person I wanted to be with for years. They were all just flings. I enjoyed them, but... there never seemed to be that spark people talk about."

She nods in understanding. 

"Well, one day, almost everybody finds that spark."

I look away before announcing, "I'm not almost everyone."

"I know. But you know, 'les bannis ont droit d'amour.'"

"What does that mean?"

"The outcasts have the right of love."

I tilt my head in confusion, "Wait, you know French?"

She sarcastically replies, "No, I just used to travel the world and I only spoke English the entire time."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah, Amos and I were adventurers."

"What was it like?"

(Y/n) grins as she recalls her endeavors. That's how we spend the rest of the night - talking about her past. When she talks about Amos and their old times, she's so happy and passionate. 

I never want her to stay silent again.


	44. Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty (T'Challa Imagine)

_Imagine getting sick and T'Challa takes care of you. Before you go to sleep, however, this happens._

"All right," he says softly as he tucks you in. "I'll see you later. Good night."

"Wait, you have to sing the song." You sit up before he can leave. 

He sighs before turning back to you, "I am not singing the song."

"I sang it for you when you were sick and I took care of you!"

"You did that against my will!"

"Please? I could die, T."

He sits on the edge of your bed, murmuring, "You won't die, but if you're going to keep complaining, I might as well." T'Challa clears his throat. As he sings, he brushes a few strands of your hair behind your ear, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

"Aw, my soft kitty. It was great, thanks."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me."

He scoffs before leaving.


End file.
